Return of a Dragon
by Tome1
Summary: Sorry the best summary I can give at the moment is that this takes place during Dino Thunder. And it involves a blast from Tommy's past. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. and am posting this for fun and in no way for profit.

A/N:Well do to no one saying which opening was better I decided to simply try to work them together as separate chapters for the story. So please read and review, it lets me know that people are enjoying the story. Also feel free to message me any ideas or things you might have for the story and if I use them I will give you credit.

Return of Evil

A lone boy about 17 was playing his guitar under a tree. He was writing a song for the 5 Dino Rangers. The different teams that had fought in Angel Grove all had theme songs and he figured the team of his new home town deserved one as well. All was going peacefully for him he had only been in town for about and hour. But things never stay that way in a town with power rangers. At that moment the area the boy was in was thrown into chaos. He was surrounded by near 100 Tyrano drones more then Mesagoge had ever used before.

The boy was quick to get to his feet and drop into a defensive stance. "Whats going on? What do you goons want with me?" He asked the drones gave no answer and immediately started there attack. He was able to fight impressively taking out a good number of the drones. Before the numbers caught up with him and five drones held him down, one on each arm and leg as well as one sitting on his back.

"Impressive. Very Impressive indeed." A mysterious voice said before appearing out of a flash of purple with one other. "That Monkey was right about this boy he will make a fine addition to my organization." Said Mesogog as he looked at the boy holding his hands together against his chin.

"What is so special about this boy master?" Elsa asked she wasn't there when her master got the strange message with a picture of a boy with it.

"My dear Elsa this boy will be instrumental in defeating those accursed rangers." Mesogog said.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening to him. "I will never help you against the rangers!" The boy said defiantly.

Elsa moved forward and savagely kicked the boy across the head knocking him unconscious. "Sorry master but I didn't feel like hearing his protests to the inevitable." She said moving back to her masters side.

With that the Tyrano drones, Mesogog, Elsa and the boy all disappeared into an invisaportal. A man wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with short black hair ran up with a woman wearing pink with long brown hair.

"Oh no NATHAN!" The woman in pink screamed as she turned to the man tears welling up into her eyes. "Jason what do we do?"

"There is only one thing we can do Kim." He said pulling her into a hug. "We have to call Tommy." He said he knew Kim didn't want to hear that she hadn't spoken to him in a long time. And since the whole letter thing he hadn't wanted to talk to her.

"Jason! We can't he wants nothing to do with me." Kim said looking at heatr big brother in all meaning of the word but blood.

"Even if that were true which it isn't. He wouldn't turn his back on someone in trouble no matter what." Jason said knowing Tommy and the other Dino Rangers were Nathan's only hope at this moment. But he couldn't help having a horrible feeling as to why Nathan was taken not just as a captive.

And Jason's feeling was correct of course Nathan was meant to take up the mantle of the Green Ranger using the dragon coin. With that power that was used once by Tommy Oliver becoming the individual to come the closest in destroying a team of Rangers.

Nathan came to strapped to a metal table. In a poorly lite room he couldn't make out any of his surroundings. That was before a green light began to pulse on a table not far from him. "Where am I?" He said even though it was useless.

Suddenly the green light pulsing grew brighter and brighter till the entire room was lite and Nathan had to shut his eyes at the blinding light. His mind was filled with images of battles featuring the green ranger. And he could feel and intense power flowing into and through his body. When the light faded he was still laying on the table in his regular appearance. Mesogog entered the room. "Good it appears the coin boded with you quite well." Mesogog said as he looked into Nathan's eyes. The straps holding Nathan broke and in the force of energy through Mesogog to the ground. Now Nathan stood in the Green Ranger form only thing is on his belt he had both the dragon dagger and Saba. He looked over to the evil Mesogog before disappearing through an invisaportal.

Back in Reefside Tommy was opening the door to his home to two old friends one of whom he never expected to see on his door step ever. Jason and Kim entered Tommy's house and each took a seat on a couch opposite Tommy who sat in a recliner. "We need your help bro." Jason said with a sad look on his face but added with the distraught look on Kimberly's face Tommy instantly knew it was important.

He was gonna leave all the questions he had for Kim for another time. "I'm listening you both know I can't turn either away if you are in need." He said that with more stressing the either of you part.

Kim looked up at Tommy her eyes filled with tears as Jason told Tommy the story about Nathan being taken. Tommy's heart sank for Kim understanding why she looked to be so devastated . "I will do everything I can to get him back you have my word." He said walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. Kim couldn't help it she was so over whelmed she quickly stood up and pulled Tommy into a hug. "Th th thanks you Tommy." She said and though at the time neither of them would admit that embracing each other that way felt better then if either of them won the lottery with a jackpot of 325 million dollars. Jason had a huge smile on his face at seeing his two friends hug it was the way he knew it should be. It was a shame that Nathan being taken was what brought it about. But if it caused them to get back together Jason would of asked this Mesagoge dude to take Nathan earlier not that he really would.

Mean while outside the Cyberspace Nathan appeared still morphed as the Green Ranger. Conner Kira Ethan and Trent were exiting Haley's at that moment.

"Woah you guys its the original green ranger!" Ethan said enthusiastically.

"Um I thought the green ranger powers were destroyed?" Kira asked confused.

"That is what Dr. O's archives said." Said Trent.

Conner on the other hand walked right up the Green Ranger but when he got with in arms reach of the ranger he was met with a quick super kick just under his chin. Conner was knocked off his feet back into Ethan and Trent who tried to catch their friend.

"Okay that was so not cool." Kira said as she looked from Conner to the Green Ranger. But by the time she looked back he was gone.

As Trent and Ethan pulled the dazed Conner to his feet Kira used her communicator to contact Dr. O. "Um Dr. O I know this will sound strange but there is someone running around as the green ranger. And judging from the kick he laid Conner out with it wasn't just a costume." Kira said looking over at Conner feeling bad for her friend.

"Meet me at the base and I will try to explain what is possibly going on." Tommy said into his communicator.


	2. Chapter 2

Possible opening #2

As usual I do not own power rangers.

A/N:

It is normally a longer chapter including the fight as well as the appearance of the green ranger in Reefside. So maybe when I have time and people aren't fighting for a computer I will post the additional part later.

Story:

It was a typical Friday afternoon at Hayley's Cyberspace. Their was a decent crowd thanks to the school day being cut short do to a monster attack on school grounds. The fight was over quickly with very little collateral damage in the process.

Dr. O Reefside high science teacher and the Dino Thunder black ranger, was sitting at the bar reading the morning paper.

Conner was over on the couch watching T.V. with Kira and Ethan.

Trent was busy taking drinks around to the customers while Hayley her self was making the orders and taking the money.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan's eyes all widened in surprise at the same time. A news report from Angel Grove interrupted the show they were watching.

"Um Dr. O you might want to see this." Kira said as the images of the original green ranger appeared on the screen. The headline read 'The green ranger is back in action after many years.'

Tommy got up from his chair and made his way over while taking a sip from his coffee. Which he promptly spit out all over the three teens muck to their disgust. But it wasn't just seeing the green ranger it was the weapons he was holding Saba the white rangers saber as well as the dragon dagger. Tommy was filled with biter emotion seeing not only the ranger powers that were taken from, but the thought of the evil from that time of his life coming back made his skin crawl. Tommy abruptly left the Cyberspace and squealing tires could be heard as he sped off.

Trent brought a roll of paper towels to Kira and the others since he saw Dr. O's reaction to the news."What was that about?" He asked the others.

"Long story and right now I am to grossed out to talk about it." Kira said as Conner and Ethan nodded in agreement.

A teenage boy walked into the Hayley's shaking his head as he stopped in front of Hayley at the bar. "I hope that guy doesn't get in an accident or hurt anyone." The boy said be he didn't know Tommy was a former racecar driver.

The boys appearance and words snapped Hayley out of her contemplative daze, thanks to Tommy's abrupt actions. Her eyes regained there focus and the image of a roughly 17 year old male with medium length messy brown hair, and brown eyes. Wearing a white shirt with the green lantern symbol on it and a pair of blue jeans. She was surprised at the boys facial features if Hayley didn't know better this boy could have been Tommy's son. But this was impossible for one the boy looked around 17 and Tommy being almost 33 he would have had to of been around 15 when this boy was conceived. And Two after knowing Tommy for so long he would of told her something as major as having a kid.

"Um miss?" The boy said waving his hand in front of Hayley's face. "Miss? Hello I would like to order a medium orange and banana smoothie.

"Oh yeah right sorry about that." Hayley said as she turned around and began to make the boy's drink order.

Kira was looking awe struck when she the guy at the bar waiting on his drink order. She opened and closed her mouth a few tomes before turning away embarrassed that she was staring when he looked in her direction.

Ethan laughed to himself so as not to draw the guys attention. Kira was red enough without his help. That and he knew she would kill him if he did. Conner was oblivious as he was still cleaning off the coffee he was covered in courtesy of Dr. O.

Hayley turned back and handed him his order and took his money. "I haven't seen you around before. So you are either passing through, visiting friend or family, or moving to town." She said Hayley's one real flaw was her endless need to know what is going on around her as well as who was as well.

He was slightly surprised at the sudden statement from Hayley. "Yeah I just moved to town." He said taking a sip from the smoothie.

Hayley grinned as she figured out who it was in front of her. "Ah then you must be Nathan Mitchel. The son of Kimberly Mitchel the woman opening the gym next door?"

Nathan laughed he couldn't believe she knew who he was just from saying he recently moved to town. "You are correct in your assumption." He said now knowing he would have to keep an eye on this woman.

"I can't wait for the opening of the gym. I have a feeling that we will have a great relationship." Hayley said reaching out her hand to the boy. "Oh and my name is Hayley."

Nathan shook Hayley's hand. "I look forward to coming over here after lessons and workouts for smoothie. As well as hearing some of the local music you will be having playing here on Friday nights. Plus I love the laid back atmosphere of the place it reminds me of the youth center back in Angel Grove minus the gym stuff." He said taking another sip of the smoothie.

Hayley smiled at the compliments and hearing her place compared to Ernie's youth center was a huge honor for her. The youth center was the reason Hayley created this place after hearing Tommy talk about it non stop during college and how everywhere should have a place like it. "Well enjoy your smoothie and tell your mother hello and that I would like to talk to her about some business propositions to discuss with her." She said.

"Will do Hayley. Oh and by the way you make one killer smoothie." He said waving as he exited the Cyberspace and entered the door to the gym next do that was due to open in about a week.

Kira quickly made her way over to Hayley. "Okay Hayley who was that?"

Hayley laughed a bit she had known Kira for a while now and never has she seen her act like this about a boy. "His name is Nathan and he is opening the gym next door with his Mom." Hayley said before going back to making smoothies as Trent brought her the orders.

Kira decided to go next door and talk to the boy she wasn't sure but she had a feeling she knew him from somewhere. After exiting the Cyberspace she turned toward the 'Mitchel Fitness Center' when her communicator beeped and Dr. O's voice came out. "Kira tyranodrones in the park. I already contacted Conner and Ethan they should be with you in a moment."

"Got it Dr. O." Kira said cursing Mesogog's timing. Dr. O's words earlier were confirmed when Conner and Ethan came running out of Hayley's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N and Disclaimer: And of course I don't own power rangers. If I did things probably would of gone differently for the show. That and I would do more tie ins with other teams since the team up episodes are generally some of my favorites of the seasons.

Okay since I am not getting any reviews about which opener people like more I am gonna just combine them with a little flash back chapter. Well I hope it works out and you all enjoy it. While I haven't gotten many reviews I have over 400 hits and several people have added this story to there alert list so I know a few people out there enjoy my writing at least a little bit. Any way on with the chapter.

Sorry the file messed up some how and I lost the fight scene that was starting at the end of the second chapter. So I will hopefully have that up tomorrow sometime. So as always please read and review and let me know what you think. Remember the more reviews I get give me more incentive to write and update more often.

--

**Flashback to when the dino rangers get to Dr. O's after their surprise run in with the green ranger. (Basically this flashback is happening right after the first chapter and before the second one I posted.)**

Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan entered the basement of Dr. O's which also served as their base of operations. Each of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Dr. O wasn't alone and none of them recognized the two others in the lab.

"Dude Dr. O who are they?" He asked knowing this place was the ranger base and all that was supposed to stay a secret. Each of the teens eagerly awaited and answer since Conner asked what was on all of their minds.

Tommy's chair spun around to face his Rangers. "Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent. I would like you to meet Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger. And Kimberly Hart the original pink ranger." He said pointing to each person as he made his quick introductions to the people with him. The guys walked over to Jason with a look on their faces any kid would have meeting their favorite hero. Kira was more fascinated with Kim no offense to Jason but she was glad to finally have another girl to talk to about being a ranger. The rangers all talked for a few minutes about different things from their ranger careers.

Kim brought them all back to the reason they were there. "As awesome as talking with you all is there is something that needs our attention at the moment." She said as everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Hello did you all forget about the return of the Green Ranger?" She asked making everyone remember the reason for this meeting.

"So what is with that anyway I thought those powers were destroyed?" Jason asked and all the teen rangers nodded thinking the same.

"Well its a long story." Tommy said still feeling uneasy about those powers being used again.

"You see not long before I left the team we went up against the Wizard of Deception and with the help of Master Vile he was able to clone Tommy and give the clone the Green Ranger powers. With all of the other Rangers trapped in the past he was able to single out Tommy and use the Clone in hopes of destroying him once and for all. But like the Real Tommy he was able to break the evil spell and become good. When the time came to decide what to do with him the clone decided to stay in the past and with him a fully energized Dragon Coin. But with out a morpher it was useless and Rita and Zedd knew it was impossible to get or so we thought it was once the Wizard's wand was broken." Kim's voice started to fail her as she thought about Nathan being controlled by and evil spell like Tommy was when he first became a ranger.

The entire room looked stunned they just learned that the power that was once used by Dr. O still existed. And the fact that with that power he was the closest to ever destroying a ranger team.

"It's okay you don't need to say anymore that covered pretty much all of it." Tommy said looking to his team. And listened to Kira explain their encounter with the Green Ranger.

"And let me tell you that was one heck of a kick. I am sure if he wanted I wouldn't be here anymore." Conner said with some fear in his eyes. He had fought with Trent and even Zeltrax but something about the Green Ranger just got to him.

"Look guys I need to tell you something." Tommy said knowing it was time to reveal the Green Ranger's identity to his team. "You see the reason Kim and Jason are here is because Kim's son Nathan was taken by Mesogog and I am sure it is he who forced the powers onto Nathan."

Kim grabbed on to Jason and cried into his shoulder. Kira walked over and put her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Don't worry Ms. Hart. We will get you son back. The spell has been broken twice before so therefore it can be broken again." Tommy was impressed with Kira at that moment.

Trent was the first of the boys to say anything. He knew what it was like to be forced to do things you didn't want to do. "Thats right no matter what we won't give up till the spell is broken."

Ethan and Conner both stood beside Trent and agreed they would do all in their power to help.

"That means a lot guys thanks." Jason said knowing Kim wasn't in any condition to do so and she had moved from his shoulder to clutching Kira and continued to cry. Kira began to hum a soft tune hoping it would help the woman calm down. Kim sobbing stopped and she pulled back from Kira and looked the dirty blond teen in the eyes. After hearing the tune something in Kim's mind triggered a memory of a similar young girl as the one before her playing a guitar and singing with her son. This couldn't be the same girl could it. She kept it to herself but would ask Kira later when no one else was around.

"That is a very lovely tune you were just humming. Did you make it up or learn it somewhere?" Kim asked to aid in confirming her suspicion while not giving anything away. Since if this was that girl she would be the one to break the spell on Nathan.

"I wrote it a few years back with a friend." She said glad to see the former ranger in front of her had finally calmed. She knew this whole situation must be eating her up on the inside. And Kira was right but it wasn't just about the fact that Nathan was evil it was the reason why he was probably turned. But it wasn't time for that little tidbit of information to come out even though it was probably needed.

Tommy had been quiet thinking of possible ways to deal with the situation. Then he turned to Jason who seemed to share the same thoughts and answered before Tommy could even ask. "Yes he is a very skilled fighter. Probably even better then we were at his age." He said and say Tommy look dumb founded if this kid was as good as he says he is then his team would need to step up so as not to be destroyed. "I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that. I mean they are good but that is thanks to the dino gems giving them knowledge of how to fight." At those words all the teens including Kim looked to Tommy.

"What does that mean Dr. O? I mean Trent and I both can take on Zeltrax alone. Kira and Ethan are quite good as well I mean you saw that fight a few days ago when Kira was kicking Elsa's butt. And Ethan man who knew he could take so many Tyranodrones." Conner said knowing his team was strong believing they could handle anything. "Plus we have you Dr. O the legendary ranger. There is no way we can't handle this guy."

"Conner you don't get it do you? Yes you all fight well against monsters, Elsa, and Zeltrax. But it is different when your goal isn't destroying your opponent but saving them. And believe me unless somehow he is able to resist the spell he won't be holding back against you." Tommy said angerly hoping the teens would understand.

"I get it Dr. O. But how was it you were saved back then from the spell?" Ethan asked since it should work again.

"We destroyed the sword he was given by Rita." Jason said looking at the teens. "And I don't think it will be that easy. My worry is how this Mesogog got the coin and why he decided to take Nathan. I mean sure he is the son of a former ranger and all. But from what Tommy told me earlier about him is that he would have no way of knowing Nathan was Kim's son or that she used to be a ranger." He added hoping he was just over analyzing the situation.

"Well all our old enemies either were turned good or destroyed all those years ago when it happened." Tommy said referring to when Zordon died releasing the wave that cleansed the universe of evil. Or at least the believed it had. But it was an unspoken rule between all of the Rangers that served under Zordon to simply call the situation 'it'.

"Thats true but we don't know for sure and who know if it got everyone. A few of them there was no evidence to say they truly were gone. I mean sure Rita, Zedd, Scorpina and Devatok were all turned good. But most of there henchmen were no where to be seen." Kim said knowing that it was possible in their years as ranger taught them anything it was that anything was possible.

"Look guys it is getting late and you all should get home before you parents all get worried." Tommy said since what they needed to talk about was done with and the three veterans could discuss the probability of an old enemy returning with out them. "Be careful you guys and if any of you run into the green ranger contact me and the others right away and do not try and take him on alone." Tommy said and Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent left the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. No matter how much I wish I did. All I own is the OC created for this story.

As usual please Read and Review.

A/N: This chapter is the fight that was about to begin at the end of chapter 2.

--

The three teens entered the park to see Tyranodrones just causing general mayhem. Trent and or Dr. O would normally be with them But seeing as Mesogog likes to use distraction tactics as well as having to deal with the possibility of a Evil Green Ranger the rangers want to make sure to have their bases covered.

"Time to take out the trash." Ethan said ready to take out the drones.

With that the three charged into the drones. Kira was on the left holding her own against 5 drones. Conner and Ethan were in similar situations. After all the fights the teen have had with the drone the fight was going rather well for them. The last of the Tyranodrones fell to Kira's Petra scream. As the rangers started to congratulate themselves for the job well done an invisaportal appeared revealing Zeltrax, Elsa, and a rather large squad of Tyranodrones.

"This time rangers your destruction is inevitable." roared Zeltrax.

"Dr. O we could really use your and Trent's help out here." Conner said not liking their odds. 23 Tyranodrones, which was more then any of the teens had faced single handedly. As well as Zeltrax and Elsa who each are a match for any of the three one on one.

"Ready" Conner yelled as he raised his Dino Morpher.

"Ready" Ethan and Kira responded raising their morphers too.

"Dino Thunder power up, Ha!" Called all three of the teens. Standing morphed they nodded silently to each other knowing the plan without discussing it.

Conner went straight for Zeltrax with his Thunder max saber in hand. "Haven't you learned by now you can't defeat us Zeltrax." Conner said as he blocked a blow from Zeltrax's sword with his own. "Oh ranger. How naive you are. We were simply testing you before now." Zeltrax said with a hint of laughter in his voice. This only enraged Conner as he unleashed a furious series of attacks with all his might. Zeltrax was having a difficult time holding of this assault.

Ethan dove into the squad of Tyranodrones. He had the best chance thanks to his defensive powers and his weapon to last long enough till Dr. O and or Trent arrived. He was quickly encircled by the drones who were using their numbers to take advantage. Using his shield to block attacks and launching a few attacks of his own when the opportunity presented itself. Ethan knew that if help didn't arrive soon he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them off while preventing them from aiding Zeltrax or Elsa.

Kira was left to contend with Elsa. "So little yellow it's just you and me." Elsa said with a cocky smirk on her face. "Don't think I am gonna go down with out a fight." Kira retorted as her Petra grips materialized in her hands. "Oh I hope so. Cause it would be rather disappointing if you did fall easily." Elsa said as she continued to circle the yellow ranger. "Well I am sure you will be happy. That is till I kick your..." Kira was cut off as Elsa landed a hard push kick squarely into Kira's chest.

The battles were going back and forth for the three rangers. Eventually the rangers were forced to fall back a few feet away to regroup. "Where is Trent and Dr. O" The three asked almost in unison.

Zeltrax, Elsa, and the remaining tyranodrones were advancing on the rangers. The ranger exhausted from the fact that this was their third fight of the day and two thirds of their team were no where to be found. Bracing for the coming attack the three rangers huddled together. Much to their relief Elsa and the other baddies were sent in all directions from and explosion that erupted between them.

"Guys ir is about time..." Kira said stunned as she say who their back up was.

"The Green ranger here?" Ethan said nervous and amazed much the same as Kira was.

"But I thought he was currently in Angle Grove? Which is if I am correct quite far away." Conner said leaving his two teammates surprised to not here the typical idiotic dribble that he was prone to spout out.

"This isn't over rangers!" Zeltrax roared as he and Elsa disappeared through an invisaportal. The drones were all destroyed as a result of the green rangers attack.

"You Rangers okay?" The Green Ranger asked turning to the Dino Thunder team.

"Yeah and um thanks for the save." Conner said walking toward the Green Ranger.

"Seriously I don't know what would of happened if you didn't show up." Ethan said stepping up next to Conner.

Kira was being hesitant since it was unclear just who's side he was on.

Tommy and Trent arrived in time to she the others standing with the green ranger. Seeing this blast from the past in front of him filled the good Doctor with anger. How could someone have the power taken by Rita and Zedd.? He lunged forward with Trent and each attacked the green ranger from both sides. "Get away from my rangers."

The green ranger blocked Trent's obvious attack but didn't have time to block Tommy's and was thrown away from the rangers. Tommy stood in between his four rangers and the green ranger as Trent went to be with the others.

"Woah Dr. O what are you doing?" Kira screamed as she watched her mentor attack.

Tommy didn't hear her as he continued his attack. The green ranger blocked Tommy's brachio staff with his dragon dagger.

"Kira the green ranger is evil he isn't on our side." Trent said he didn't know about the others just being saved by this so called evil ranger.

"Hey watch it!" He yelled as the staff barely missed connecting with his head as he ducked. "And here I thought we were on the same side." He said moving in to defend himself. Tommy was taken back by the skill of this attack as his midsection met with Saba.

"Trent we have to stop Dr. O" Kira said franticly.

"Seriously I though we were meant to help him not destroy him." Conner added in.

"Exactly we all promised miss Kim we would do all to bring her son back to her." Ethan said.

Trent watched the battle he couldn't believe the power and skill of the Green Ranger. He was supposed to be around 17 just like the other rangers but at this moment he knew individually none of the four teens stood a chance against him.

Tommy and the Green ranger collided crossing swords and throwing each other back. Taking the opportunity presented them the four young Dino rangers stepped between the two making sure neither could get to the other.

"Please stop this Dr. O!" Kira pleaded with her mentor. Her voice quivering in fear. She had never seen him like this he was usually the calm one while Conner and Trent filled the role of hot heads.

Tommy stopped in his tracks upon hearing Kira's words as the tone and fear in her voice registered in his mind.

"You too man we appreciate the save. Really we rangers need to fight together not against each other." Conner said while he glanced at Trent. He learned that after dealing with Trent when he was evil.

The green ranger stood there watching the other rangers still holding the dragon dagger and Saba in his hands.

"Sorry Kira I won't attack anymore until he proves it needed. And sorry Trent and I took so long we were ambushed by a good number of drones on our way here." He said looking at the young yellow ranger. "Alright guys come here we need to talk to this green ranger."

The four other member of his team moved to beside their mentor and faced the green ranger.

"Look I know you must be confused as there are conflicting emotions running through your head. On one side your mind is saying to fight and destroy evil. Which you have been doing so far as I can tell. And the other is to fight and hurt the Rangers." Tommy said stepping out to just in front of the others.

"Look I don't want to hurt you all I am doing all I can to not fight you all but it is hard to control." He said as he dropped his weapons and held his head in his hands. "aaah please rangers go now!" He screamed as his head felt like it was splitting open and he could feel the urge to destroy the rangers taking over.

Tommy quickly made a move and grabbed a hold of Saba before the green ranger could react to it. "Alright guys lets get out of here. I have a plan that just might free the hold on him." Tommy said and the ranger quickly left leaving the green ranger standing there.

Kira didn't want to leave but she knew how hard it was on Trent once and her heart hurt seeing someone else go through it.

* * *

The green ranger collapsed onto the ground and de-morphed still holding his head in his hands. Nathan sat there in the spot he was confronted by the others. He had temporally gained control over himself again. But how long will it last as it got harder and harder to fight the feeling growing inside of him urging him toward the destruction of the Dino Rangers.

Next Time: Tommy's plan will be concocted. As well as Nathan dealing with the evil inside trying to take over.


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the standard Disclaimer. I do not own power Rangers. Or the song used in this chapter. All belong to their respective parties. All I lay claim to is the created character.

--

Nathan walked through the park. His mind was at war with itself over which stand he should be on over this whole ranger business. As much as he stood for good the spell on the coin fought for him to be evil. He needed to clear his head and the easiest way he could think of other then sparring which he wasn't feeling up to was playing music. After a few moments and a few close calls Nathan made his way into the Reedside Fitness Center. Luckily they weren't opening still for a week or so depending on how the unpacking and set up went, and seeing at his current predicament it could be longer then anticipated. He walked over and picked up a guitar case that was leaning against the wall. A smile appeared on his face his mother didn't leave it out in the park after he was taken. He pulled out the guitar, after tuning it he sat on a chair against the wall. He started strumming out a song written three years ago by someone he wished was with him at that very moment.

Hayley walked in as he was playing she stopped and listened she knew the song he was playing. It was one Kira was planning on playing tonight. How did he know this song Kira had only played it once for her and it was at Tommy's about a week ago. When Hayley asked Kira about the song she said she wrote it 3 years ago after she and someone she was very close to her moved far apart. Though she didn't give any specifics other that and Hayley saw it as a touchy and sensitive subject so she didn't press it. "Um hi Nathan." She said making her presence known to the boy who was currently in his own world.

Nathan jumped when he heard Hayley. He fell backward in his chair hitting his head on the ground as a result.

"Oh I am so sorry Nathan I didn't mean to startle you like that. Are you alright?" She asked rushing over to help him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nathan said placing the guitar on the ground and accepting her help in getting to his feet. "sorry I kind of daze out when I play that song." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Where did you learn that song?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Someone I care about wrote it a while back." He said simply and was confused as a smile crept onto Hayley's face."What is with the smile Hayley? I mean it is rather creepy."

"Oh nothing sorry. Oh Nathan I was here to tell you to come by next door around 6 to hear the girl I have playing tonight I know you will enjoy her music." She said even though her original purpose was to talk to his mother about some business ideas she had. She was thinking of seeing if she would combine their places sort of to make them into a place like the Youth Center.

"Okay you got it Hayley." He said with a smile he always loved hearing new music and since this was a local person it was defiantly gonna be new or so he thought anyway.

"Hum maybe one week I should get you to play. You defiantly have talent and if you sing as well as you play the guitar I know you will be a hit." She said looking at him. She couldn't believe at how small a world this was. The fact that neither of them realized that the other was so close. Heck earlier that day the two were in the same building even.

"Well take a seat and I will play and sing something for you as an audition then." He said to her and was glad that playing that song had actually helped causing the fight in his head to subside for now.

Hayley pulled a chair over eager to here him play.

"So what kind of song should I play for you? I can sing and play many genres of music." He said as he picked his chair up and sat down in it while holding his guitar in his lap.

"Add the lyrics to the song you were just playing." She said to absolutely confirm it being the same song.

"Alright no problem but I am sure it is better when she sings it so, here it goes." He began to play the song again. And as he sang he did in his voice rang.

Lookin' back, I don't regret  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away.  
It's harder then I could imagine.  
Yes I should have known that.  
Close my eyes and I'll be there.  
I'll come runnin' anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know,  
That I will keep on waitin'  
Faithfully...  
Patiently... for you.

Stormy tuesday afternoons  
Never been the same.  
I used to stand outside  
And taste  
The sweetness of them.  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that.  
Close me eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know.  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you.

Patiently...  
So patiently...  
When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right be-hind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause.  
True love will never fade,  
When it's real you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know.  
That I will keep on waiting,  
Patiently...  
Patiently... for you...

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you cause.  
True love will never fade,  
When it's real you can feel it.  
And I know,  
That you know.  
That I will keep on waiting,  
Faithfully...  
Patiently... for you...

Patiently...  
Patiently...  
Patiently...

As he finished he looked up to see Hayley with a few tears in his eyes. He knew it was rather sad I a way but he didn't expect this. "So Hayley. What did you think?" He asked curious about what she thought.

Hayley wiped a tear from her eyes. She couldn't believe how beautifully he had sang the song and it was exactly the same song. "That was beautiful. And you should defiantly be there tonight. After hearing that song I am positive you will love this girls music." She said standing up having to look away from the boy. "And if you ever want to schedule a performance I would be honered to have you play. So I will see you at 6." She said leaving.

Nathan smiled he was gonna have a place to play for others. Then he frowned he would have to find a band to play with him since he had written the parts for the other instruments for a few of his other songs. That and he would want to play a few covers to get people interested before he played anything original.

Looking up at the clock he saw he had two hours till the time of the show. He decided to do some unpacking. So he went upstairs to the loft he and his mother would be sharing above the gym.

At the same time back at the Dino Thunder base under Dr. O's place. Jason turned the chair he was sitting in as the rangers returned through the back entrance.

"Hey guys glad to see you all here in one piece." Jason said.

"Yeah tell me about it. The three of us almost bit the dust out there today." Conner said clearly still upset with what went down with Mesogog's goons.

"Thanks to the Green Ranger we are still here." Ethan said.

"What was that all about Dr. O? After your fight with he said he was struggling to not rip us apart then and there." Kira asked as the four teens took seats around the lab.

"I feel bad for him. I mean I went through that myself not that long ago." Trent added hating to see someone else go through what he did.

"I know guys I didn't know it till earlier today if we would even have a chance to get through to him." Tommy said facing the young rangers as he took a seat next to Jason holding Saba in his hands.

Jason listened to the rangers talk it broke his heart to see his god son going through such a situation. He remembered from his days as a ranger dealing with an evil ranger and trying to break what ever hold the evil had on them. Then his eyes saw what Tommy was carrying. "Dude where did you get Saba from? I thought he would be lost with your white ranger powers?"

"This is how I know we can break the hold on him. How exactly is yet to be exactly determined." Tommy said spinning Saba so he was holding it blade down and the Tiger's head up.

"Well I think I maybe able to explain how I am here, as well as a way to free young Nathan from the spells hold." Saba said as he floated out of Tommy's hand and spun to see all the rangers.

The four teens all stared in disbelief at seeing this sword flying in front of them and speaking for itself.

"No way a talking weapon." Ethan said geeking out at the thought of it.

"Um thats just weird." Kira siad not sure if she like the idea of such a weapon.

Trent and Conner were at a loss for words in the current situation.

"Glad to see you are fully functional Saba." Tommy said happy to see his old friend again.

"So Saba what are the answers to are two questions?" Jason asked eager to hear more about Saba's idea on how to save Nathan.

"It is good to see you as well Tommy. And I see you cut your hair. Anyway I digress. Firstly Zordon after the coins were destroyed he had retrieved the Dragon Coin that the clone Tommy had in secret. Then he linked it with the powers of the white ranger in hopes that they could never again be influenced by the powers of evil. And he kept it in the command center as a back up just encase but when the Zeo powers were found and the Aqutian rangers covered for you all while you gathered the crystal shards. And secondly, while the powers are one now the white powers weren't able to totally block the evil spell it was able to give Nathan and resistance to it. Which is why he was having so much inner turmoil over it all. And the only way I can see Nathan breaking the hold is to find another power source such as your Dino gems to aid the white ranger powers to block the evil in the green powers. But unfortunately with the ones you all are currently bonded to you wouldn't be able to pass the power to him for an extended period of time needed. So you will have to find a gem that isn't bonded currently and hope that it will bond with young Nathan." Saba said.

Everyone in the room was listening intently to the sword talk. And when he mentioned the Dino Gems they all looked hopeful. Then the but came they would need a gem not bonded with anyone and hope it would bond with him. So basically they had about the same odds at that as Nathan had breaking it on his own.

"Tommy you do have another gem right Bro?" Jason asked hopefully.

All the rangers waited to hear the answer to the ex rangers question.

Tommy's face said it all. He looked so down it pained all in the room. "I am sorry everyone I don't have another gem that would work. I have a broken green gem but with it in three pieces its power can't be used safely."

"But your gem was broken when we used it to help you out. And after you got out of the coma it was returned to one piece." Kira said trying to inspire someone to think of an idea.

"Certainly if your Gem was able to be repaired granted we don't know how this Gem could as well." Trent asked.

"Exactly Dr. O there must be a way." Conner and Ethan said together.

"Come on Bro between you and Hayley have to be able to come up with something." He said and then he had an amazing idea. "And if you two can't surely if we ask Billy for help the three of you should be able to think of something."

Tommy sat in thought for a few moments trying to think of anything. Then when Jason mentioned Billy he looked up. "Jase your a geniuous. If anyone knew more about things involving ranger power sources it is Billy."

Jason saw the clock and it was getting late. "Alright it's 5 o'clock guys you four should get going. I mean Kira goes on in an hour. Tommy and I will stay here while trying to get a hold of Billy." Jason said. "And Kira I am sorry I won't be able to make it to your show tonight but I am sure you understand. But I promise you I will make it to your next show."

"I'm sorry to Kira." Tommy said.

Kira just looked at the two of the veteran rangers. "It is okay you two. As much as I would like you both there. I know that saving Nathan is a priority. Besides I will have more concerts so I can let you both slide this time." She said before leaving up the stairs into Tommy's house. She was followed by the boys. And all of them pilled into Conner's car to head to their homes to get ready for the show.

--

Next Time: Billy is contacted. And a realization is brought to two people who thought they lost each other forever. As well as possibly a confrontation between Mother and Son.

As always please leave a review. And I would love to hear any ideas people have for the story. If I use any of them or get inspired by them I will give you credit in the chapter. But anyway I want to see more reviews I almost have 800 hits on this story. With only 5 reviews I know statistically more people then that are reading the story. I still want to say thanks to those that have reviewed again even though I have already told them all in a message unless something happened and they didn't receive said message. Any way thanks again guys and I hope you all enjoy the way the story is going.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Tommy and Jason sat in his basement after the others left. He used the computer to call up Billy forgoing the use of his cell phone. It rang for a long time and the two were worried Billy wasn't going to pick up. Billy answered his phone.

"Billy here." He said after dealing with so many in the tech field he had started to use that instead of the standard hello.

"Billy it's Tommy." Tommy said glad that his friend answered his phone.

"Oh hey Tommy. How are you everything is well I hope." Billy asked it had been a while since he last heard from his friend.

"Hey Billy its Jase I'm here as well." Jason said speaking up with an urgent tone cutting Tommy off before he could answer Billy's question.

"Jason? What are you doing at Tommy's I thought you were helping Kim move in today?" Billy asked now worried to hear his other friend chime in on the conversation.

"It's Nathan, Billy that Mesogog dude Tommy and his new team have been fighting took him." Jason said exasperated sure Nathan wasn't his own child but he was as important to him as his own 8 year old daughter to him and Trini.

"Mesogog somehow got a hold of the dragon coin." Tommy said and was instantly at those words cut off by Billy.

"What thats impossible...Don't tell me it turned him evil did it." Billy said worried not only was Nathan a strong fighter he was smart. Too smart Billy himself was his instructor along with Trini. All the old gang had a hand in Nathan's rearing wanting to help Kim out after there times as rangers was finished.

"Well not completely. But anyway Billy it isn't safe to continue this over the phone. Is there anyway you can come here to Reefside and help us out?" Tommy asked.

Billy had no choice he had to go assist Tommy and the others in anyway that he could. "Of course Tommy I will be there. And Jason hang in there and take care of Kim I can here how hard it is on you I can only imagine the way she must be feeling." He said.

"Thanks man and I will you know that." Jason said as he spun his chair so his back was to the computer.

"Thanks Billy I know you are busy with your own things and all. It means a lot to know we can still turn to you in times of need as you know you can to us as well." Tommy said.

"No problem I can be there in the morning though it will call for me to drive all night. Take care Tommy and I will see you when I get there." And with that the connection was terminated as both hung up.

Tommy was locked away in his own head. It pained him to hear the worry about Nathan in Billy's voice. The main thing that hurt was that it seemed all the other rangers knew about Kim having a child besides him. Sure they had broken up rather harshly and things after the maligore business was rather uncomfortable. He just found out about him when Kim and Jason called him a few days ago to tell him that Nathan was kidnapped.

* * *

Little did Tommy know that his call to Billy would bring a ranger reunion so to speak into action. As he called the others to see if they would aid in helping Nathan regain hold of himself.

Back at the Reefside fitness center Kim returned after a day of finishing the paper work and an interview with the local paper on grand opening in a week. Things were going fine but with everything going on with Nathan she was feeling emotionally drained and needed for Trini to get here as soon as possible she needed her best friend to help her through this. She dropped what she was carrying when she say a light on upstairs and heard the music filtering down. She slowly made here way upstairs so see who was there it was wither Jason or Nathan. And as much as she loved Jason she hoped it was her son and much to her relief it was her son.

"Nathan!" Kim screamed as she ran and hugged her son.

Nathan was startled by this and dropped the towel that he was using to dry his hair. Thankful that he had some pants on after his shower and wasn't walking around with just a towel on. He hugged his mother back briefly before letting her go even though she didn't want to release him.

"Mom it's okay. You can let go now." He said looking down at the top if his mom's head.

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed a little. Finally she pulled back and looked her son in the face. "I am so glad you are alright I was so scarred when you disappeared. I thought I had lost you forever." She said then she noticed a small flicker in the color of Nathan's eyes. They turned green before returning back to the normal brown. "No no you can't be..." She cried and her voice gave out as she felt as if her heart was being crushed. Not again not another man I can about being controlled by the power of that coin, she thought.

"Well looks like there is no hiding it then like I hoped too till I got things figured out." He said looking at his mom it pained him to see her like that. "Mom I am sorry but yes I do hold the Dragon coin and with what you told me of the original green ranger it is trying to turn me evil but I am fighting it's control."

Kim looked up and she began to calm down hearing her son still of his right mind made her exremely happy. "I am sensing a but here."

Nathan shook his head and looked into his mothers eyes. "After tonight I am going to be leaving till I get this under control once and for all. I will be back for a bag of clothes after I go to a concert next door."

"But I just got you back I can't lose you again. Besides we can get through this together in my time as a ranger we have dealt with this problem before and always got through it together." Kim said holding onto her son's arm.

"I'm sorry mom but I have to do this I can feel myself losing control over it and I don't want to hurt you . So I am going to go to this concert as a last thing under my own control. Not to mention I promised Hayley I would be there she assured me I would enjoy the girl who is playing tonight." Nathan said walking away from his mother and pulling a green and white striped polo shirt on.

Kim sat there in disbelief he son didn't sound like the boy she knew. She remembered when he would fall or get hurt he would run over to her to make it better. And now here he is saying that he had to solve this problem on his own. But what got to her most was that he was doing it so he wouldn't hurt her. That was her son through and through even when he was young he was always helping or trying to protect others. Like one time when he was 7 a group of kids at his school were picking on a fellow class mate for wearing glasses. And Nathan couldn't stand it stepped in front of the bullies and told them to leave the other boy alone. They simply laughed and started to push Nathan around. Nathan just kept his cool and turned to the other boy and told him to run that everything would be okay. But the bullies kept it up. And eventually the started to try and hit Nathan who simply stood there and took a punch from each of the three bullies. Turning to them and wiping the blood from his lip he looked them in the eye and asked them a simple question. "Do you all feel better now that you have hit me?" And each bully looked at him confused this kid wasn't crying nor cowering like the others did when they hit them. Then one decided to try hitting him again and this time Nathan blocked the kids punch and kicked him in the stomach. And then looked at the other bullies. "I let you all throw the first punches and hit me hopping that it would end this. But looks like I was wrong and I had to hurt one of you." The other two bullies grabbed their friend and ran off. That day when Nathan came home he walked straight up to me and his Uncle Jason and told us the whole story. Jason looked so damn proud and I was simply horrified at what had transpired. But that was Nathan others were more important to him than he himself was and it is still that way now. Kim shook off her day dream and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked back into her Bedroom and laid on her bed and collapsed unable to take anymore.

* * *

Kira and the others finished getting ready and each made their own way to Hayley's. Kira was the first there and made her way to the stage to check to make sure everything was working properly. Trent was the first to arrive and made his way over to the bar to help Hayley with the customers. Ethan and Conner arrived at the same time and both walked up to the stage.

"Knock em dead Kira." Ethan said smiling to help encourage his friend and fellow ranger.

Kira turned and smiled at Ethan. "Thanks Ethan I hope you guys like the song it was written a long time ago. But it is still one of my favorites." She said but inside her head she was wishing that the one she wrote it for and with was there to hear her play it again.

"Kira I know the song will be a hit don't worry." Conner said and frowned at the look his friends gave him.

"Wow Conner I didn't think it was possible." Ethan said looking at his friend awe struck.

"What, what did I do?" Conner asked confused.

Kira laughed and looked at the red ranger. "I think he means that you said something nice without messing it up and putting your foot in your mouth." She said nicely and gave Conner a quick kiss on the cheek.

After that the two boys walked away from the stage and made there way to the booth they always sat at when Kira performed.

Nathan made his way into the Cyberspace and was surprised that the crowd that had already gathered. He walked over to Hayley who was behind the counter.

"Nathan I am glad you could make it and you just in time." Hayley said

"Yeah and judging from this crowd this artist you have performing must have quite the following here in Reefside." He said just before Hayley excused herself to go introduce Kira.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Hayley's Cyberspace is glad to introduce you all to tonights performer. So I would like you all to give a hand to Kira Ford." Hayley said and the crowd all cheered and applauded none louder then her three friends.

"Hey everyone. Tonight I am going to be playing a song I wrote three years ago and I hope you all like it as much as I do." Kira said into the mic as she slung her guitar over her shoulder and began to play.

As the first sew noted played Nathan recognized the song almost immediately. He couldn't believe it the girl on stage was her. He thought it might be when he heard her name but hearing the song made it official. The girl on stage was the very one he gave his heart to three years ago and still holds it to this day. Before the song finished his eyes flashed green very briefly and a single word erupted from the evil of the green coin and that word was 'Mine'. Nathan sang along with the song quietly not wanting to take the moment away from her.

Hayley saw the look on Nathan's face and couldn't help but smile. The two spent the last three years apart thinking they would never see each other again. It was like a reunion in the movies but here it was acting out in front of her.

When the song ended the place was silent for a moment but quickly erupted into thunderous applause from her audience. Kira placed her guitar down and made her way to where Conner and Ethan were sitting.

"Great job Kira." They said in unison as the each in turn pulled the yellow ranger into a hug.

"Thanks guys I am glad that everyone seemed to like that song." Kira said as she turned to see Trent come up to them with three shakes and set them on the table along with a juice for Kira.

"Awesome song Kira. It held some much emotion." He said hugging her much like the others did earlier.

"Thanks Trent it contains so much emotion thanks to what that song means to me." Kira said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Is that the first time you have performed that song in public Kira?" Trent asked.

Kira looked at him confused at the question. "Yeah the only one in Reefside besides my mother to hear the song was Hayley when I played it for her to see what she thought."

"Well there is a guy at the bar who sang the song along with you and from what I could tell he had heard it before since he matched you perfectly." Trent said as he turned and pointed to Nathan sitting at the bar.

* * *

Kira looked dumbfounded and speechless it was him the one she wished would have been there. That was when another realization hit her that was Kim's son but his last name was Mitchel and hers was Hart. That didn't matter now all she could think about is about how the person she cared for most in the world next to her mother was the evil green ranger. Kira felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned and bolted out the back door. She needed to have a word with Kim, Jason, and Dr. O. So she quickly made her way to Dr. O's where she hoped they all were.

Next Time: Billy's calls to the other rangers. New help arrives. Kira confronts Kim and the others. Can Nathan hold out and not give into the power of the coin or will it over take him.

A/n: Wow guys I have almost have 1000 hits on this story. So as always I ask that you read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. I only claim Nathan.

--

Billy hung up his phone and quickly began scrolling through his contacts file of his cell phone. He stopped and hit the send button when Trini's name was highlighted. The thought in his head just needed to be confirmed but when he got her voice mail he knew that Trini indeed did know of the situation since she was on the phone with either Jason or Kim. Then he went back to call another he stopped on Tanya's name knowing that it was the easiest way to contact both him and Adam. The phone was answered after the second ring and a womans voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello Billy." She said happily. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Tanya. I am doing fine but I need yours and Adam's help. Can you guys possibly make a trip to Reefside?" He asked knowing she was just back a week or so from her last tour and might not be up for a trip.

"Billy what is this about? Your scaring me you sound like it is a life and death situation." She said worried and her own voice started to tremble a bit. As she was thinking who it was she knew Kim was moving to Reefside and it had to her her, Jason, Nathan, or possibly Trini or little Jill but that last bit was to hard to think about.

Billy was finding it hard to say what he needed to but it had to be done. "Tanya it's Nathan he was converted." Was all he said and given the momentary silence she understood what he meant somewhat.

"How? Billy please tell me you are joking and this is some sort of prank." She asked Nathan meant a lot to her. Especially after all the time He and Kim spent on her last few tours with her. She loved the boy for taking up music like she and his mother had. Heck she even say the boy fall in love with a contest winner during the last tour he went on.

"I'm sorry Tanya I wish I was. I am contacting everyone because I fear what may transpire if the situation isn't rectified soon." He said hoping she would get the urgency in his voice.

"Of course Billy. Adam and I will catch a flight first thing in the morning. Billy everything will be okay he is a strong boy." Tanya said to her friend.

"Thanks Tanya it will mean a lot to Kim. And for the record the fact of his abilities are what scare me the most. I just hope Tommy and his new team can hold him off from doing anything too bad. Anyway Tanya I am going to continue to call the others I would appreciate it if you contacted Rocky and Aisha." Billy asked knowing he couldn't do this to many more times but was thankful that he had gotten the hardest of the calls out of the way first.

"Of course Billy. Be strong and I know we will get him back. And see you when we get to Reefside." She said as they both hung up their phones and contacted the other rangers.

The calls all went about the same all were unable to believe that it happened to Nathan and all agreed to come and help. Billy leaned back against the wall when a female Australian voice entered the room.

"Billy you doing okay? You look like the world is about to end." Kathrine said as the tall blond entered the room concerned with the look on her fiancées face.

Billy turned and looked at her. "Well for one person it just might."

Kat looked questionably at Billy. "Who is it Billy? Who is hurt and or in danger?" She asked recognizing the seriousness in his voice that he used back during their ranger days.

"Pack a bag and I will explain during the drive to Reefside." He said and walked out of the room.

--

Kim pulled her cellphone out and quickly dialed Trini's number. Her friend picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my god Kim! How are you holding up I was told what was going on by Jason just a minute ago. I will be there first thing in the morning." Trini said at a million miles an hour.

"Trini I just don't know what to do. Nathan is all I have. If I lose him now I don't know how I can ever go on." Kim said in histarics.

"Kimberly Ann you know better then to think like that. We will save him. There is no question about that. We have done it before and we will do it again Kim." Trini said as the voice of her daughter Jill was heard.

"Mommy is that Aunty Kim? Tell her hello from me." The little 8 year old girl said running into the room her mother was in. "Mommy Mommy can I talk to Nathan I want to tell him about show n tell from Friday." She frowned at the sad look that appeared on her moms face at the mention of Nathan. Then she thought she could hear crying coming from the phone.

Kim lost it completely when she heard Jill's voice. That little girl adored her god brother Nathan and always loved spending time with him. She always told him everything. How would that little girl take it that he may not be the same person anymore and may have to go away forever.

Trini bent down and looked at her daughter. " I am sorry sweety Nathan can't come to the phone at the moment he is out at the moment. But you can tell him later okay?" Trini said unable to bring herself to tell her little girl about what was happening to the one she saw as her big brother.

Jill wasn't sure why her mother was acting this way or why Aunty Kim seemed to be crying but she knew something must be wrong. "Mommy is something wrong with Nathan? You can tell me I am a b b big girl." She said struggling to stay strong for her mom and Kim.

Trini looked at her daughter. "Honey go get your bag we packed for the trip to go pick up daddy from aunty Kim's." she asked her daughter who quickly left the room to get her bag.

"Trini thank you. I am so lucky to have a friend like you. What would I do with out you?" She said calming down enough to talk again and easily be understood.

"Kim you know I would do anything for you. So hang in there and go over to Tommy's and be with Jason and him. I do not want you alone right now. So hold on Jill and I will be there in a few hours.

"Thanks Trini I will head over there now. And see you when you guys get here." Kim said as they both hung up their phones. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom to attempt to appear not as disheveled as she was thanks to this whole situation. Before heading over to Tommy's and see if they had any new ideas on how to save Nathan.

--

Conner, Ethan, and Trent simply looked at each other confused at what had just transpired in front of them.

"What was that about?" Conner said confused.

"I have no clue." Ethan said befuddled. He knew computers girls that was another story all together.

"I may not know but I think that guy knows." Trent said scowling at the figure of Nathan as he walked toward the exit.

Trent stormed off after Nathan and motioned for the other two to follow him which of course they did.

Hayley noticed the three storm out after Nathan and looked over to the stage and Kira was no where to be seen.

"Hey you!" Trent yelled to Nathan as he, Conner, and Ethan exited the Cyberspace.

Nathan stopped and turned around to face the three who all looked rather angry and upset all though he had no clue why. "What?" He simply said.

"What connection do you have with Kira? And why was it after she saw you did she run out the back crying?" Trent said anger dripping from every word.

"Wait why is it you think this guy had anything to do with why she left like that?" Ethan asked not recognizing the man in front of him. Even though he knew the man's name not that he knew that at the moment. To bad Tommy and the others never showed the rangers a picture of Nathan. Or the three teens would of known that they were standing in front of the Evil Green Ranger.

"Exactly Trent Hayley said the guy just moved to town and was helping with the gym next door." Conner said confused at Trent's actions toward this boy.

"Look I don't know it but this guy must have known Kira for a while. He was singing along with her song earlier and you both heard her say that no one in Reefside other then her mother and Hayley had heard it before." Trent said and saw the imaginary lights kick on in both of the others heads.

"Look as much as I would love to stay and chat I have somewhere to be." Nathan said turning and starting toward the gym to get his stuff.

Conner now understanding the situation or at least he thought he did, rushed forward and grabbed Nathan's arm.

"Bad move." Was all Conner as his world was sent upside down as he was quickly ended up on his butt. Nathan and seamlessly wrenched Conner's wrist from his shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

Trent was quick to rush forward throwing a punch at Nathan's face. Which was blocked and like Conner he ended on his back as Nathan swept his legs out from under him.

Ethan moved up and helped his friends up not wanting to fight since his skills were purely gained from the gem. "Guys I don't think attacking him is a good way to get answers.

Nathan laughed and turned away from the three boys. "Listen to your friend boys I am not one you want to be messing with." He said as he eyes returned to their usual brown color from the green they were moments earlier. He quickly entered the gym to retrieve his bag before setting off like he told his mother. But unlike when he left earlier his mother wasn't here anymore. He figured she was went to where ever Jason was.

"Well that went well." Conner said grimacing at the pain in his backside.

"Needless to say he knew what he was doing. He took us both down almost effortlessly." Trent said holding his back.

Ethan decided to simply call Kira which is what he should of done after she ran out. As he expected Kira didn't pick up. Then he decided to call Dr. O he did pick up.

"Ethan what's going on?" Dr. O said curious as to why Ethan was calling. Ethan explained what ahd transpired earlier From Kira running of and their encounter with the guy. Ethan still didn't know who it was his two friends attacked.

"Alright Ethan. It seems Kira just needs sometime to think." He said reassuring his young ranger.

"Okay Dr. O give one of us a call if you hear from her. We are all going to stay here at Hayley's just encase she comes back." Ethan said hanging up his phone.

The three boys entered Hayley's and all took seats at the bar.

--

Kira's car sped into Tommy's drive way. It was a good thing his road way was clear of any pot holes or her little yellow sedan would of come out worse for ware. Kim's pink mustang pulled in right behind Kira. Kim go out of her car and shut the door causing Kira to turn her tear stained eyes to meet Kim's eyes. The feeling Kira was giving off made Kim feel uncomfortable and it was made worse when Kira's eyes narrowed before advancing on Kim.

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me who you were. If I remember your last name is Mitchel not Hart." Kira said not hiding the anger and hurt in her voice.

"Kira I am sorry I really didn't want to have to explain the name change to Tommy and Jason understood that which is why he didn't say anything." She said leaning back against her car and looking to the ground.

"So it was better for me to just find out that the boy I fell in love with and still love is the guy is potentially the greatest threat the world has known. And you didn't think it was something I deserved to know earlier?" Kira said standing in front of the former pink ranger as tears began to flow again.

"Look I am sorry, really I am. I was going to tell you when I could catch you alone but then all those fights happened and I wasn't able to. Besides Kira if I told you who he truly was would you of been able to even go out there to fight him?" Kim asked raising her face to look at the girl as she heard quiet sobs coming from the young yellow ranger.

Kira flung her arms around Kim. "Tell me why is it that he stopped writing me? I was so devastated when he just suddenly stopped answering my letters. I sent him like 10 more letters after he stopped writing in hopes he would answer at least one."

Kim was taken back when Kira latched onto her. Then she frowned and looked at the girl confused. "Kira he never stopped writing you it was you who stopped answering his letters." Kira pulled back from Kim and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean I stopped writing him? I still have the last letter I got from him." Kira said moving over to her car and emerging moments later with a letter in her hand and handing it over to Kim.

Kim quickly opened the letter and looked at the date it was the letter he sent in response to the last one he received from her. "Kira this letter is the one he wrote to you just after your last letter to him." Kim said handing it back to Kira.

"What I wrote 11 letters after this one. Your guys address didn't change did it?" She asked hoping that was the reason they lost contact.

"No it was the same till we moved here a few nights ago. And yours didn't change either right?"

"No I still live in the same house I did all those years ago." Kira said trying to think of who would want them to stop speaking.

"Well we can solve the mystery behind the missing letters later. Right now I can assure you he still loves you. He plays that song you two worked on together when ever he gets depressed or needs to clear his head." Kim said as she started walking toward Tommy's front door.

* * *

Kira stood there processing the fact that Nathan still loved her as she loved him. Maybe there was something to that she could use to break him free of the spell. From the stories she heard from Tommy back when he was evil it was the belief his friends had for him was a major key in freeing him from the spells he was placed under every time.

Next Time: The other Rangers arrive. Kira is determined to find who kept her and Nathan from writing each other. As well as a confrontation with the Green Ranger.

A/N: Just so you know none of the letters were break up letters. To both Nathan and Kira the letters just simply stopped coming.

As always read and Review. I am not to sure how to work out the next chapter. So any ideas you readers may have please send them in a message or a review. Any help you all can give will be much appreciated and if used I will give you credit. That and any idea sent might trigger other ideas inside my head. So thanks again for reading my story I hope you all like this last chapter and continue to read as further chapters come out.


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer: I do not own power ranger. All I claim is Nathan.

--

Kim turned back and saw Kira just standing out in the chill of the night. "Kira honey come inside. I am sure Jason and Tommy have thought of a possible solution by now."

Kira walked slowly her arms wrapped around herself. She said nothing and walked in past Kim taking a seat on one of Dr. O's couches. Kim followed and shut the door behind them before walking over to the open stairs to the secret basement under Tommy's house where he and Jason surely were still.

"Guys can you come up here." Kim called down to the guys in the basement.

Tommy and Jason both looked at each other concerned with the tone of Kim's voice. "Jase you think she has any news on Nathan or Kira?" Tommy said to his long time friend. "I don't know man but from the sound of her voice we need to get up there." Jason said and both men quickly got to there feet making their way upstairs.

"Kim what is it?" Jason said walking up and looking at Kim who was currently sitting on the couch with a comforting arm around Kira.

"Its a long story. But Jase you remember the girl three years ago that Nathan met?" She asked the first red ranger.

"Yeah of of course I do the way those two hit it off reminded me a lot of you and Tommy back in high school." Jason said but he didn't quite fully understand what Kim was getting at with that.

Tommy sat quietly and thought about what the two has said. "Wait don't tell me Kira is the girl?" Tommy said and Kim simply nodded her head to say he was right.

Jason looked back at Tommy. "Oh man Kira don't worry Nathan will be returned to normal. The smartest person on this planet is going to be here in the morning."

Kira and Kim both looked up at the two veteran rangers. Kira with a puzzled look wondering why someone would be coming to help. But in her state of mind she didn't remember them talking about calling their friend Billy. Kim's eyes for the first time since her encounter with her son earlier her eyes brightened and looked full of hope. "Billy is coming!" She said excitedly.

"Yes and I know between Hayley, Billy, and me we can think of something. That and know that we know Kira has a strong bond with Nathan added to the mix there is no way we won't have Nathan back to normal in no time." Tommy said moving over and sat on the coffee table in front of the two girls. He hated to see Kira broken up like this. She was normally the rock of the team but after the whole Trent as and evil white ranger thing he knew her emotional reserves never replenished even though she did a good job of hiding that fact. "Kira go call your Parents and tell them you are gonna be staying at a friends tonight and you and Kim can have the guest room tonight. It is late and in the state you two are in I don't want either of you driving."

Kira looked up. "Kim I will stay only if you do. I still have somethings to talk to you about." Kira asked her eyes showed that she was emotionally exhausted.

"Alright Kira I will stay. I didn't want to stay by myself in the loft above the gym anyway." Kim looked over at Tommy and Jason. "Tommy thank you. You don't know what it means to me that you are doing all this." Kim couldn't help but see shades of the Tommy she fell for back in high school.

Tommy simply placed a hand on Kim's shoulder as he got up to go back into the basement to continue working on some ideas about the gem.

"Either of you need anything? Like something to drink?" Jason asked.

"Water please I need a few moments to collect myself before I call my Mom. I don't want to worry her cause I know right now she would know something was up and make me come home." She said curling up and resting her head on Kim's shoulder. Kira had considered Kim a second mom before and now that she knew who she truly was those feelings were returning.

* * *

"No Problem." Jason said leaving the room and into the kitchen.

Conner, Trent, and Ethan had been sitting at the bar of Hayley's all holding a smoothie in their hands. Each one had a worried look on their face hoping to hear that Kira was okay. Hayley sat with them she had already gotten all the others to leave saying it was closing time. She blamed herself for Kira's freak out. It was her that invited Nathan to the show, she felt so stupid for not making the conection earlier that Nathan was the boy they said was the evil green ranger. She was glad the three boys seemed less pissed about getting their butts handed to them so easily, especially after Hayley told them who it was who beat them.

"Kira better be okay." Conner said.

"If she isn't that guy will be wishing he was never born." Trent added in.

"Ranger or not he will be going down if I don't hear anything soon." Ethan said.

Hayley couldn't help but smirk at how much the three next to her cared for Kira. And all three were startled when Ethan's phone rang. He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out answering it before even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello." Ethan said just encase it wasn't Dr. O"

"Ethan Kira is safe and sound." Tommy said he knew he had to call them after he found out Kira was at his house.

"Really thats awesome. Tell her we are on our way." Ethan said but was cut off by Tommy.

"No you three are to go straight home and get some rest. Kira is fine her Kim and Jason are looking after her. You three can come by at 11 tomorrow no sooner do you here me." Tommy said in his commanding leader voice that worked on all rangers who served under him or students in his class.

"But Dr. O we are all worried." Ethan said defeated.

Conner ripped the phone out of Ethan's hand. He ignored the muttering Ethan was saying. "Dr. O tell Kira we are here for her and that we will see her tomorrow." Conner said and for a second Tommy wasn't really sure it was Conner he was talking to.

"Okay Conner now go home and get some rest and I will see you three tomorrow. Oh and before I forget tell Hayley I need her hear at 9. Thanks Conner." Tommy said and hung up the phone. He was satisfied that they would follow his orders this once. Besides if they didn't they would regret that decision right away.

Trent turned to his fellow rangers. "She is okay right?" He said worried.

"Yeah" Both Conner and Ethan said.

"He said we couldn't go by tonight and we could go over after 11 tomorrow." Ethan said getting up unsure of how much sleep he was gonna get tonight.

"Yeah and Hayley, Tommy said he wanted you over at his place at 9 in the morning he didn't say why." Conner said confused at why she was allowed to go over earlier then they were.

"He most likely wants me to come over to help work on something that might help free Nathan from the evil spell on the coin." She said standing up and looking at the three boys. "Alright you three it is time for you all to head home and get some rest. You are no good to anyone if you are totally exhausted." Hayley said running the boys out and locking the door behind them to head home herself.

Conner and Ethan headed over to his car while Trent went to his. All of them headed to their respective homes for the night.

* * *

Kira was able to collect herself enough to call her mom and ask if she could stay at a friends house. Her mom agreed since it was the weekend. After a while she and Kim retreated to the room Tommy said they could use for the night. Once in the room and the door was shut behind them Kim decided to talk.

"Kira you said the there are some things you wanted to talk about?" Kim asked curious as the the things Kira wanted to know.

"One is that I am curious why you did change your last name?" She asked.

Kim sighed she knew this question was coming but she wasn't sure it was time to reveal that information just yet. "Kira I am sorry I can't go into that at the moment." Kim said she had turned away from Kira and looked to the floor. "Anything else besides that?" Kim asked wanting to change the subject.

Kira was confused by Kim's reaction to the question but figured it was something painful. "Thats okay. And what I am most curious about is who you think would want to keep us apart? It wasn't you was it?" Kira asked she didn't really think it was her but she had to ask.

Kim started to think about it but frowned and looked hurt at the last part of the question. "No never I could never due that. I adored you Kira and was extremely happy that you two hit it off. Besides what parent could do something that caused their child that kind of pain. The way Nathan was after he thought you stopped caring about him broke my heart."

"I am sorry I didn't think that you would really do something like that I just had to ask. My mom was the one who helped me out when I was depressed over it. Though thinking back my Dad didn't seem to care that much he almost seemed happy about it." She said remembering the day she broke down after not hearing from Nathan in a long while. Her mom did all she could to cheer her baby girl up, but her dad he seemed to smile at the fact. At the time Kira just shrugged it off as a dad being well a dad no dad liked it when their little girls started to date.

"It's alright I know you were just curious. Heck when it was happened I was tempted to drive up here and beat down your door to get some answers." Kim said with a slight laugh trying to lighten to mood.

"I wish you had then Nathan and I would have been saved a lot of anguish. Besides I can see it now. My parents sitting on the couch while my mom tries to think of a way to cheer me up when suddenly the door is kicked in. And in you walk anger just emanating from you like an aura. Coming back to my room yelling and screaming for answers." Kira said laughing about the image she saw in her head of the woman in front of her.

"Oh believe me had I done it you wouldn't be laughing about it. You probably would have had nightmares for the next year about it. There is nothing scarier then a mom and former ranger on the warpath." She said laughing herself.

"I have always wondered. Who is Nathan's dad? I know before he told me he never met him." Kira asked.

"Kira I think that is one of the questions I can't answer." Kim said and both were quiet for a few moments. "I mean Nathan doesn't even know that. But tell you what if you can keep it a secret I might tell you."

Kira's eyes brightened the moment Kim said she would tell her if she promised to keep it a secret. "You know I will." She said eager to here this news not that she would know the guy any way.

Kim sighed. "Tommy is Nathan's father. Neither of them know but other then you know only Jason and my best friend Trini know that little fact."

Kira's eyes widened at what she just heard. "No way Dr. O are serious?" She asked.

"Yes Kira it is true but I had reasons for keeping it from Tommy it was for both their sakes that I did what I did."

Kira just couldn't believe it. She already thought it was a small world that Kim knew Dr. O and was Nathan's mom. But now to know that her mentor and someone she say as a Father figure more then her own ass of a Father was Nathan's father. "Kim don't you think they have a right to know?"

"Yes I do Kira. Especially now since we are in a situation which was the main reason I hide it from Tommy. You see when I got pregnant with Nathan Tommy was still a ranger the red zeo ranger in fact. If I told him he would of quit being a ranger immediately and I couldn't do that to the rest of them. They needed him more as their leader then Nathan and I would of. Not to mention the fact that if it was known that the legendary ranger Tommy Oliver had a kid we would of both been in grave danger of being taken and used against the rangers. Believe me it took me nine months to decide if I would tell him or not. Then Nathan was born I sent Tommy a letter telling him that it was the hardest letter I had to write and it was. I told him that I still cared for him but something happened that was both painful and wonderful at the same time. And that I had met someone else only I didn't tell him that the person was our newborn son. I then told him I felt like I found the person I belonged with and that he was wonderful, kind, and caring and that he would really like him. Also that everything would be perfect if it wasn't for hurting him. I said that I had to follow my heart and would always care for him and to please forgive me." Tears welled up in her eyes as she finished her story.

Kira pulled Kim into a hug not sure what to say to the story she just heard.

"I don't think Tommy will ever forgive me when he finds out. Seriously how could he after what I kept from him all these years." She said hugging Kira tightly.

"Look Dr. O still cares about you. A month or so back I was helping him go through some of his stuff and organize it. And when we got to the box that had your name on it he looked at the box and didn't let me open it. And when I asked him about it he told me it was from one of the happiest times in his life as well as one of the hardest." Kira said to the older ranger.

Kim looked up at Kira. "As nice as that is to hear I know when he finds out he is going to think of me as the most vile person on the planet." Kim said and there was a knock at the door which cause both to jump in surprise.

"Yes." Kira said being the first to recover from the shock.

"Guys you two should get some sleep we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Tommy said in a kind voice. He had heard the end of Kim's last statement but shrugged it off not really knowing what they had been talking about.

Kim just couldn't find her voice she was scared at what Tommy might of over heard. But knowing Tommy if he heard the part about him having a son he wouldn't of knocked but flung the door open wanting an explanation.

"Sure thing Dr. O and thanks again for letting us stay the night." Kira said and heard Tommy's footsteps walk down the hall and to his own room.

* * *

Both of the girls stayed silent before getting in bed hoping they indeed had a good nights sleep.

The next morning came with Billy and Kat arriving at 6 in the morning. Kat looked utterly exhausted she made Billy sleep on the ride here. She knew that if he didn't he would be useless and they all wanted Nathan returned to normal. Even though she personally never met the boy didn't matter to her all that did was Billy cared for him. "Billy we are here so it's time to wake up." Kat said gently shaking Billy back to consciousness.

"Thanks to for forcing me to sleep, Kat." He said giving his fiancée a kiss before getting out of the car. "We can get the bags lly ater. I just hope Tommy or someone is awake or the door is unlocked so we aren't stuck out here."

"Well seeing as Tommy is a school teacher he will probably be up." Kat said hoping to reassure Billy as the two walked up to the door and knocked.

After a moment the door was opened by Kim instead of Tommy which took them both by surprise. Billy was even more shocked at the sudden action by Kim.

"Billy!" She said excitedly as she instantly enveloped the former blue ranger in a hug.

"Um Kim I missed you too but I can't work with you hanging on me." Billy joked and Kim pulled back surprised at his words and that she understood them with out a translator. The last year with Kat did wonders for teaching him to dumb down his speech a little so as to not need Trini around.

"Oh Billy thank you for coming." She said pilling him in for another quick hug before letting the two enter the house. She turned to Kat after she entered behind Billy. "Kat thank you for coming as well. I know that we always haven't been the best of friends. But I am truly happy for you and Billy. He always had a crush on you. You just never saw it and poor Billy was far to shy to say anything back then." Kim said and Kat smiled back at her.

"Kim even though I never served on the team with you I always felt connected to you after taking on the powers. And thank you I am happy as well. We compliment each other so well he is incredibly smart but shy. And while I am not dumb I am not even in his league in that department very few are, but one thing I know is that he has become a lot more confident in himself out side the genius area." Kat said to which Kim smiled as the followed after Billy.

"Kat you look exhausted the bed upstairs in the guest room is currently being used but Tommy's couch is quite comfortable so you should get some rest. I will take Billy down to the lab where Tommy is working." Kim said giving Kat a stern look.

Kat just nodded and headed over to the couch to lay down. And Billy walked with Kim over to the entrance to the basement lab. "He is down there and from what I hear Hayley should be here in a couple hours to help out." Kim said to Billy as he started to descend the stairs before turning to Kim. "Just so you know I called the other rangers and they should be showing up during various parts of the day." He said smiling as he walked down and behind Tommy.

Kim smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' before turning and going to the closet Tommy kept extra pillows and blankets. She walked over to where Kat was already sleeping and gently lifted her head to place the pillow under it. As well as covered her in the blanket. Kim then walked into the kitchen to begin making some coffee she knew that they would all be needing lots of today.

Tommy turned as he heard Billy walk up behind him. "Billy thanks for coming on such short notice."

Billy just smiled and placed a hand on his former leaders shoulder. "Look. You would come running if I asked you to. So why would I be any different." Billy said and instantly started scanning the work Tommy had already done. The two stayed down there for the next three hours before going upstairs to get something to drink and eat. Kat had woken up a few minutes before and was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee while talking to Kim. All four heads shifted to the door as it opened and Jason and Trini walked in right behind an over excited 8 year old girl who was instantly in Kim's lap.

"Aunty Kim." The girl said and she clutched on to Kim. "Hey squirt did you have a nice trip?" Kim asked but sighed when the girls face no longer had a smile on it.

"What is wrong Aunty Kim? Why won't Mommy say anything when I ask her about Nathan and she gets the sad look on her face." She said as tears began to form in her eyes as well as Kim's. "You c c can tell m m me I am a bi bing girl you know." Kim simply hugged the girl tighter and fought her tears back.

"Listen honey Nathan is currently on a trip and we are all sad because normally one of us goes on any trips with him." She said not wanting to tell her that her beloved god brother was currently evil.

All the adults looked on all felt bad for Kim in her current situation on dancing around hurting the little girls heart with the truth. "I d d don't believe you." And with that the girl jumped out of Kim's lap and started for the door. "I am going to go find him." She screamed only to run into Kira as she walked into the door way of the kitchen. Kira stumbled a bit surprised but caught the little girl before she hit the ground. "Are you alright little one?" Kira asked in a sweet tone with a bright smile on her face.

Jill looked up at Kira. "Help me." She said to the even more shocked teen in front of her. "Sure help you with what?" Kira asked and saw every adult in the room wince at that. She then felt her stomach sink understanding what she was about to be asked. "Help me find my god brother Nathan. They are all meanies and won't tell me anything." She said before turning and narrowing her eyes at the adults. Then turned to see some tears in the older girls eyes much like her mommy and aunt Kim's earlier. "I am sorry honey but Nathan is currently unreachable. But don't you worry I will make sure your the first person he comes to when he gets back." She said forcing the tears back and a smile on her face.

Trini then walked over and picked up her daughter who protested at first but gave up when she realized they wouldn't let her go anywhere. "I am sorry about that..." Trini said but paused when she didn't know her name.

"Kira and it's okay." She said.

"Well I am Trini and this little rascal is Jill." Trini said setting her daughter down.

"Nice to meet you Trini and you to Jill." She said admiring the little girls determination in helping Nathan.

Hayley entered the house just as the alarm went off to see Tommy, Kira, Billy, and Jason quickly heading downstairs. The rest stayed to occupy Jill's attention and as much as Kim wanted to see what was happening she felt better being with Jill. Hayley simply nodded to the others and headed into the basement with the others.

Tommy and Kira were already morphed and leaving Tommy on his ATV and Kira on her raptor cycle. What she saw on the screen confused her so she decided to speak up. The two others in the room jumped and Billy was confused and Jason simply smiled. "What is going on why is Nathan fighting Zeltrax?" She asked.

"Well first thing. Billy this is Hayley she is the one who built this place and is the Alpha so to speak of the group." Jason said and Billy simply smiled but stayed quiet so Jason could answer her question. "I am not sure other then we think Zeltrax asked Nathan to join them or die as cliché as that is. But from the looks of it if that was the case we can see Nathan refused."

Hayley smiled. "You must be Billy Tommy said you were coming in today. And it is good to see that even though he is evil he knows that Mesogog is not the way to go." And the two guys smiled at that and then Billy frowned slightly.

"I fear more about him being on his own and not under someones control." Billy stated and Hayley looked over at him.

"Why is that?" She asked confused wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Hayley the boy is only 17 and already has two bachelors degrees." He said and the frowned more. "Don't tell the young rangers that."

Hayley looked at him stunned. "Um I can see that being a problem. But why is that so scary Tommy is here and all the kids are smart in their own rights."

"Look he was trained in many aspects of life by all the former rangers some more then others. Trini and I taught him when he was young instead of him going to school. While Jason as well as the other male rangers taught him martial arts which like his studies he excelled at. While Tanya and Kim taught him about music and being a good person." Billy just shook his head and turned to the screen. Sure the fight with Zeltrax was over but the rangers were now in a fight with the green ranger. Conner, Ethan, and Trent weren't pulling any punches which at the moment was needed and Tommy was protecting Kira whom seemed to not be fighting and simply trying to talk to him. But Billy knew that wouldn't work especially even without knowing the connection the two shared.

"Billy are you telling me that boy is essentially a combination of all of you." Hayley asked but didn't get and answer from the former blue ranger.

"Hayley in a way yes. He is as strong as both Tommy and I were back in high school if not stronger. He is as smart almost as smart as Billy, Trini, and yourself. So in a battle he is dangerous. And I fear of when he learns of Kira being the Yellow ranger he will instantly try and turn her to his side. In her state I think he could end up succeeding." And with that said from Jason the two geniuses instantly began working on how to free him. They did not need to have that happen. Kira is the heart of the new team and if they lost her it would be all over.

--

The battle hadn't been going well for the rangers and all but Kira was now on the ground unmorphed. Kira stood in front of her teammates and friends. "Nathan stop I don't want to have to hurt you. But I will not let you hurt my friends!" She yelled.

Nathan simply laughed at her words. "I took out your four friends what makes you believe you can take me." He said with no remorse in his words or cockiness. His words seemed to echo simply as truth in her ears.

"That doesn't matter you will have to go through me to even touch them. And I will not give up till I can no longer fight." She said stressing on the word fight.

"Well then Yellow ranger lets see what you've got. So far all I know is that you can talk." He shot back and Kira charged in with her pyetra grips in her hands. They clashed together and in a flash Kira was in front of him unmorphed much like the others. He laughed and Kira simply looked defeated she couldn't help Nathan and couldn't save her team from him, what good was she. "Sorry little yellow from what I have know of Ranger lore the females generally kept the team together." He said placing his hand on her chin to turn her to face him. As he did this his dragon dagger was brought out and placed against her cheek. And then he stopped when he saw it was Kira which only brought out another laugh. "You know I don't want to hurt you. How about you join me. You and are meant to be together as one. Together Kira you and I can take care of this Mesogog and his goons and then no one could stop us." Nathan said and Kira looked at him in disbelief.

They were both pulled from there talk as Conner who managed to morph again laid a savage kick across Nathan's head knocking him away from Kira. "Get away from her you bastard." Conner yelled. He stopped and was at Kira's side. Are you alright Kira? " He asked and she shook her head yes. But the look on her face said otherwise. "Kira! Ethan! It is time for me to go Triassic." He said pulling out the Shield of Triumph. And both stepped beside their leader and gave him the power he needed.

Nathan had gotten to his feet and looked at the red ranger as he stood in his new gold em blazed suit. "Oh nice new change but do you think that is going to save you?" He said working on mocking this new change. But the difference in the power he could feel told him it would help them a lot.

And with that the two began fighting furiously and after a few moments Conner seemed to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately he was also getting caught up in the fight. When Nathan stumbled a bit Conner started to activate the ultimate attack he had in that form to take Nathan down once and for all. He hesitated a moment only when he heard a yell as well as himself being restrained. Nathan luckily fell to the ground and the attack barely missed him.

Conner was turned forcibly around be his team all holding stern looks on their faces other then Kira who looked distraught. "Conner what were you thinking that would of killed him." Tommy yelled. He powered down when he saw the looks on their faces. " I am sorry its just I lost it when I thought he was about to hurt Kira. I mean he had his dagger to her face I thought I was about to lose her." He said falling to his knees. "It was hard enough when Trent was going to when he was evil but he freaked when he saw her. That guy simply laughed and stood there. I couldn't hear what they were saying but one thing I knew was that I needed him away from her."

Kira walked over and slapped Conner before pulling him into a hug. Nathan took the opportunity to get away from the other rangers. Once he reached a safe distance he laughed again. It was a laugh that would of made even one of pure evil shudder. "It's over Ranger I win." He said as he leaned against a tree. First he was going to attempt to get Kira to join him and if that didn't work killing the blue ranger would remove the problem of the Red ranger using his Triassic form.

Tommy then looked from the four teens in front of him who were all sitting talking together very closely the three boys still not over the fact that they nearly lost one of their own. His eyes widened in shock when he didn't see Nathan's body. "Guys we need to get back to the lab now!" He said urgently and all the teens looked at their mentor and teammate. Then they followed his gaze and noticed that Nathan was gone.

* * *

Back at the lab Billy was typing away at the keys on the computer. He was running a simulation for a theory he came up with while watching the last battle. He used the data on all the gems Hayley had. He waited for it to finish running. As the rangers all entered from the secret entrance in the back of the lab.

Jason was the first to greet them. "Guys I am glad you all made it back." He said then turned to Kira and pulled the girl into a quick hug. "I am proud of you girl you stood and fought even though the odds were against you. A true ranger move if I ever saw one."

Kira blushed when he set her down. "Thanks but I probably wouldn't be here right now if Conner hadn't gotten up when he did."

"Well Kira I believe I have news that will cheer you up." Billy said and all turned to him.

--

Next Time: Billy discusses his plan. More of the former rangers show up. And Mesogog is getting impatient.

A/N: I would of had this up earlier but some things came up. So please read and Review. The next chapters probably won't be as long as this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Diclaimer: I do not own power rangers. Or the song "Bad Day" by the band Fuel. They only thing I claim is Nathan.

--

Everyone quickly turned to Billy.

"Please tell me that it is away to save Nathan. Cause I don't know how much longer I handle having to fight him." She said looking to the floor and Billy simply smiled knowing this really would lift the poor girl's spirits.

"Affirmative, while watching your fight earlier when I saw you and Ethan give some of your power to Conner and he gained that incredible boost in power. The Gem may be in three pieces but if you can get Nathan in contact with them and then all of you channel your dino gem energy into this one. It should reform the gem while if my calculations are correct should force the bond with him."

Kira looked up beaming as Billy began to explain his plan. Then she heard three people say something she didn't want to hear.

Tommy, Ethan, and Hayley all said simultaneously "but."

Then Tommy continued. "Billy that is incredible that you figured that out. But forcing the bond would cause intense pain. That and who knows what damage that would cause to Nathan or if he would even survive it." And everyone then turned back to Billy. While Kim placed a hand on Kira's shoulder to comfort the young yellow ranger. And before Billy had a chance to continue she cut him off.

"Billy hold a moment before you continue what you were about to say. Kira and I are going upstairs. I don't think I can take hearing anymore." And with that Kim started to lead Kira out of the basement. Kira stopped when they were at the steps. "I want to hear this Kim. You go up I need to be here." Kim looked at Kira and saw the determination and hope in the young girls eyes she knew there was no way to change her mind. So she simply sighed and left the room, she couldn't take hearing the plan that could possibly kill her son and no matter what would cause him intense pain.

Kira walked back over to Billy. "Continue" She said simply. Everyone still in the room had a new found respect for her.

"As I was about to say. I know but while going through the data. I noticed that the gems work similar to that of the light spectrum as well as art. I believe that if you go in order of giving him the power it should work." Billy said adjusting his glasses he needed to wear since his contacts started to hurt his eyes earlier.

Conner was the first to ask. "What is the order?"

"Well I believe that you Conner must be first. Being one of the primary colors. Then Trent who is white and encompasses all colors in light and absence of in art. Then Tommy who is black, in light absorbs all color and in art is made of all colors. And by doing that you three will of contributed and given balance which then Ethan you will go next being one of the two colors that make up Green. And then Kira being Yellow shall be last."

Trent then took his turn to speak. "I was curious it hurt when I transferred my power in to the shield. And I got weaker nearly passed out if Conner didn't show up to retrieve it in time. I don't know how it felt to the others."

"Well I am sure the result will be similar but you don't need to use that much power this time so I am sure that the reaction to yourself will be lessened as well." Billy said much to Trent's relief. Then Billy turned to Kira. "It is unfortunate but you Kira will need to use more power being that last to contribute. So I fear you will go through quite a bit of pain though no matter what young Nathan shall..." He was saying but was cut off by Ethan this time.

"Couldn't I be the one to go last? So Kira doesn't have to go through that much." He asked hopefully while he was confident she could handle it he didn't want to see her have to.

"In theory yes Ethan you could." And Billy walked over to the computer to run the simulation using Ethan's suggestion.

Kira wasn't going to here any of it. "No I will do it the only way this plan will change is if there is a way I can take some of the pain away from him." Kira said adamantly and dared anyone to question her.

Tommy stepped in front of Kira and his face showed one of concern. "Kira you didn't get to hear what Billy was going to say." He then turned to Billy. "What was that last part about Nathan you were going to say?"

Sighing Billy spun the chair around to look at the others as the computer ran the simulation. "I was going say that the pain Nathan would go through is more then any ranger has had to deal with. Which is already enough to kill any normal person several times over from nervous system shut down. And I fear that is what still may happen to him powers or no. But him having the white ranger powers as well there is a chance that he will be able to pull through it." Every one looked at him worried Kira most of all but when he added that there was still a chance.

The computer beeped as the simulation finished and as he thought it would work. "Well Ethan yes you could be the one to take Kira's spot." And at that Ethan smiled happy that he could save Kira from the physical pain cause if it didn't work from what he had seen she would experience quite a bit of emotional pain. "Good then I am doing it."

Kira stormed up to Ethan with a look that caused everyone to part leaving no protection for the young blue ranger. Deadly monsters were one thing they would of protected him from but a pissed off female ranger was another thing. "Ethan you are not taking my place."

He looked around nervous debating on bolting. But instead he used the stubbornness of the Triceratops to stand his ground. "Kira I will be taking your place." But Kira's demeanor didn't change. And as impressed as the others were that Ethan held his ground they weren't surprised when he attempted to compromise. "Billy what if we contributed together?" He asked the former blue ranger hoping this would make Kira back off. But when he saw the man shake his head no his heart sank.

Then Hayley got an idea and began typing away on the computer. Billy watch curious and then smiled seeing what the idea she had was. "Hayley your a genius. But that is very dangerous we need to work out some more ideas around this but I must admit with that element we will succeed." Hayley simply smiled and continued working.

"Guys this is going take a while. So go get some rest. Another altercation with either Mesogog or Nathan is bound to happen so we need you five in top condition."

Tommy and Jason knew Billy was right and ushered the teens out as they followed them. All the Teens made excuses as to stay the night if needed with their parents.

About an hour after they went upstairs a knock was heard at the door. Which Tommy quickly answered though he wasn't sure who it could have been. His eyes widened at who he saw standing there. "Adam Tanya what are you two doing here?" He asked. Both his new guests smiled at the surprised look on Tommy's face.

"Well Billy called us the other day and told us what was going on. Tanya and I couldn't stay at home." Adam said shaking Tommy's hand before pulling him into a hug. Tanya simply kissed Tommy on the cheek and rushed past him to go find Kim.

The four teens exchanged glances with each other. Thankfully in that hour after Hayley had come up with a possible alternate plan and being out of that room they calmed Kira down.

"Is that?" Ethan said pointing to the woman who ran by.

"Couldn't be?" Trent said.

"Could it."

It was Kira who knew beyond a doubt who that was. And instantly called to the woman. "Kim's upstairs in the room on the right." She said and the woman nodded thanks and headed up the stairs.

Adam and Tommy walked back in the room. "So these four your new rangers?" Adam asked.

Tommy nodded and then began to introduce them. "Conner the red dino ranger, Ethan the Blue, Trent the white, and Kira the Yellow. And I am sure you found out I am the Black." He said pointing to each teen in turn as he said their name.

Adam just laughed. "Now after you become a blue ranger are you going to continue till you wear yellow and finally pink?"

Tommy scowled at his friend. "I didn't even want to be a ranger again. When I found the black gem it happened to bond with me so even though I didn't want to come back life decided otherwise."

"Yeah but you know you are loving it being back in action." Adam said throwing his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"Mr. Park?" Kira asked standing up if it was him then her assumptions on that being Tanya earlier would be correct.

Adam and Tommy both turned to look at Kira. "Yep that's me." Adam said with a smile.

"Kira how did you know his name I know I left his last name out of the video." Tommy said confused.

"So that really was Tanya that just ran through here." She said with a bright smile on her face. "It's good to see you again. Even though judging by the look on your face you don't recognize me." She said remembering him from when she won the contest to go on tour with Tanya Sloan a few years ago.

Adam moved closer to the girl to get a better look. Then a wide smile grew on his face. He swept Kira up in a huge hug and spun her around. "Well if it isn't little Kira Ford." He said happily as she laughed.

"Wait you two know each other?" Conner asked confused and the other guys in the room all shook their heads wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah I met him back when I won that contest to go on tour with Tanya Sloan a few years back. And Adam her was with her. Mr. Macho here is her husband as well as was head of security during the tour." She said pointing to Adam with her thumb since he was currently right behind her. "And if you boys will excuse me I am going upstairs to see how Kim and Tanya are." She said just before heading upstairs.

"Wow she has grown up. She has developed into quite a beautiful young woman." Adam said as he watched her head up the stairs before turning to the others. "So is she still into music?"

Every head in the room nodded yes. "She plays at Hayley's every two weeks or so." Ethan said.

"So your Adam the second black ranger? Right?" Trent asked and everyone but Conner laughed.

"Wow Trent I thought only Conner asked the stupidly obvious questions." Ethan said still laughing.

* * *

"Hey I resemble that remark." Conner said trying to defend himself but only caused everyone to laugh harder this time including Trent.

Mean while upstairs in Tommy's guest room Kim was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest. A gentle knock on the door brought Kim out of her thoughts. The door opened slowly without waiting for her to say anything. Kim just wiped the tears from her eyes as she saw her old friend and music star Tanya Sloan walk into the room.

Tanya quickly made her way over to the bed and pulled her friend into huge hug. "Oh Kimmie. How are you holding up?" Tanya asked pulling away to look in her friends eyes.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Kim asked to stunned by the appearance of her friend.

"Billy called and told us what happened. Rocky and Aisha should be here tomorrow as well as Zack."

Kim smiled even though there were still tears in her eyes. "Everyone is coming!" She said her voice sounding happier then it had.

"Yes girl you know we could stay away when our favorite nephew needs our help. Even if all our help is on the side lines helping to keep you sane and giving the new ranger team some advice." Tanya said with a smile.

Both women fell quite as the cd went from one of Tanya's songs to one by Nathan. They both listened to his voice as if filtered in through the speackers.

Had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
She left a note and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again.  
She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace.  
Smeared the lipstick on her face.  
Slammed the door and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."

And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me off and puts me on

And had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
She left a note that said, "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."

Kira stood in the door way listening to Nathan's song for a bit then walked in and cut it off in the middle. Kim and Tanya both turned to her. "Sorry it was hard to listen to that song." Kira said and she spun a chair around to sit facing the bed.

Kim smiled sympathetically to the young girl. And Tanya looked slightly miffed but then remembered that this girl told her where Kim was earlier. "It's okay Kira. I just like listening to it just to hear his voice."

Tanya looked at the girl a little closer after hearing her name. Which in turn made her eyes widen in surprise. "Kim is that? Kira Ford? That girl who won all our hearts out on tour."

Kim smiled at her friends surprise at seeing who was in front of her. Kira was happy that Tanya even remembered her. "How have you been Mrs. Park?" Kira asked.

"Didn't I tell you then to simply call me Tanya? And so you know that hasn't changed." She said still with a smile. "I have been doing good but I still..." She cut her words short not sure if it was okay to talk about Nathan and his ranger affliction in front of her.

Kim noticed Tanya hold her words. Which was an ingrained habit from being a ranger. "Kira here is the Yellow ranger on Tommy's new team."

"Wow I hope it isn't our fault she became a ranger. It seems once you get involved with rangers in some way you end up being drawn into the world."

"If it was thanks to being around you guys back then..." Kira looked down then back at the two on the bed. "Then I have even more to be happy for about winning that contest. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met or been here to help save Nathan." She said and both women could see the fire and determination in her eyes.

* * *

The three girls stayed there and talked till it was time for dinner. All in the house were thankful neither Nathan nor Mesogog and his goons had made any attacks the rest of the day.

The next day when the teens woke up Tommy called them down into the lab.

"Look guys today is Sunday and tomorrow you three have school. And when you all are away from here you have to travel in at least groups of two. I am afraid that Nathan will most likely single one of you out if he is given the chance." He said seriously.

"You mean he will attempt to single me out." Kira said. "So he can attempt to convince me to join him."

Tommy shook his head. "While yes that is one of the concerns. Actually I am more fearful for Ethan and Conner. Since Conner is able to become the Triassic ranger and with it has the power to take Nathan down. Ethan since he is needed to help energize Conner. Without either there will be no stopping him. And Kira I know you won't turn to his side and neither will he hurt or take you be force. He wants you to join him willingly."

The four teens nodded understanding what Tommy was saying. And with that talk over they all went upstairs to eat some breakfast.

Jill ran over and jumped into Kira's lap. "Hey Kira. You wanna come and play with me after breakfast."

Kira smiled at the little girl. "Of course I will. I was going to ask you that since the guys are going to be going out together later."

Conner, Trent, and Ethan all left along with Hayley who was going to be opening her shop today. And thanks to the three boys agreeing to help out she knew that things would go alright. Billy and Tommy stayed down in the basement attempting to improve the success rate of their plan to save Nathan while assuring the survival of all involved.

Kira spent the day playing and singing with Jill. As the adult woman talked amongst themselves including Aisha once she arrived.

Jason, Rocky , Adam, and Zack all waited outside talking and sparring to help clear there heads.

There was no sign of Nathan the entire day. Only a minor interruption by Mesogog which the rangers handled quickly and simply.

A few days later. It was Friday again the teens had gone through another week of school while dealing with Mesogog. Only with no activity from Nathan every ranger both former and current were getting worried.

All of the teens parents had decided to leave town to get away from the attacks that had all been more destructive lately. It took a lot of convincing by Conner, Kira, and Ethan to be able to stay in Reefside. While Tommy agreed to take them in to allow them to continue school here, which was the teens major argument with their parents. Kira moved into Kim's loft with her and the boys. Trini, Jason, and their daughter Jill were staying there as well. Kira and Jill stayed in Kim's room with her, while Jason and Trini stayed in the guest room, and the boys were allowed to sleep on the fold out sofas.

Billy and Kat took over the guest room Kim and Kira had used. While Zack crashed on one of Tommy's couches. The rest of the rangers were able to get motel rooms not far from Tommy's house.

It had been decided Thursday night that today was to be a day to unwind and attempt to have fun. Everyones spirits have been rather low lately so they knew everyone needed their spirits lifted. So Kim's fitness center was turned into event head quarters by 3pm. Two folding tables adorned the back wall covered with soda, juice, as well as smoothie ingredients as well as two large blenders. As well as typical party foods such as chips, pizza and whatever one of them decided they needed. Hayley and Trent were at the Cyberspace because even with all that is going on Hayley can't afford to close her shop more then necessary.

Everyone else was in party central other then Kira who was upstairs in Kim's loft still. She looked in the room Kim had said was Nathan's even though most of his stuff was in boxes still. No one who was currently staying at Kim's had felt right about using the room and most tended to avoid it. She stood there silently for a moment. "We will get you back no matter what." She said to the room as if he could hear it even if it was only so she could reaffirm her belief that they would save him. She jumped when a small hand grabbed onto hers and began to pull her away from the room.

"Let's go Kira everyone is down stairs. And I believe Conner has convinced some of the adults to tell funny and embarrassing stories about Mr. Tommy." She said as she continued to drag her to the stairs.

"Jill lets try and get them to tell us stories about all of them from their ranger days." Kira said. She adored being around Jill she could easily get anyone of them to smile. But the little girl had a knack for cheering up whom ever needed it the most. Jill just smiled at the yellow ranger as they headed for the stairs. Kira paused only for a moment to grab her guitar just encase she got the urge to play.

Once they made it down stairs Kira and Jill quickly joined in the group. Conner and Ethan placed their arms around Kira's shoulders as Jill climbed up in her lap. Everyone was sitting in a circle smiling while reliving some of their more entertaining moments of the past.

"Man you should of seen Tommy when he was trying to ask Kim out for the first time. He was so scared. This boy would take on anything Rita threw at him with out flinching but when it came to that he was a chicken." Zack said and everyone laughed except Ethan who felt the same way around girls he just had no confidence in himself in that area. Kira was the only to notice his reaction and patted his back and whispered something quietly in his ear. Ethan's mood had lifted after hearing his friends words.

"Well that may have been rather funny. But that's enough embarrassing Dr. O. I want to hear about some of your guys battles. Did you guys ever end up in a situation like we are now?" Kira asked she knew about Tommy being evil but other then that knew nothing about it.

The veteran rangers turned to her. Tommy was the first to speak. "It's okay guys you can tell them. It may help them a little.

Jason was the one who told the story of when Tommy was evil. Kira just looked at Dr. O. He had nearly destroyed the original five. Wow just wow was the reactions Conner, Trent, and Ethan had. Trent thought about his time evil and the only one he truly got close to killing was Kira which always made his heart sink a little.

Then Conner spoke up. "No offense to Dr. O or Trent I have to say Nathan is far worse then you they were. I mean I had to become the Triassic ranger in order to save all our necks." Everyone just simply looked at Conner astounded he would say something like that. He instantly looked to the ground knowing he put his foot in his mouth again.

Kira looked down at Jill and could see tears in the little girls eyes. "Enough of that topic you guys do something fun like a game or something. Jill and I are gonna go upstairs." With that Kira picked Jill up and carried her upstairs.

The others looked at her before taking her suggestion and Conner walked over and turned on some upbeat music glad the attention for his last statement was no longer on him. Trini and Kim followed after curious as to if the two were alright. And when they got to the top of the stairs they saw Kira cradling Jill as the little girl cried. Kira hummed a relaxing tune while gently rocking her back and forth. Trini and Kim both turned to each other and smiled. "She is going to be a great mother one day." Trini said quietly to Kim before they both turned and headed back down with the others.

Nathan was walking through town and saw the cars parked near the gym and since he knew his mother didn't hold the grand opening yet he wasn't sure what it was about. Not bothering to find out he entered the door to Hayley's. Trent faltered in his step a little when he saw Nathan, but quickly recovered and acted as if it was just a normal day. To him there was not a psychotic evil ranger in front of him just another patron looking to order something. "What can I get you?" Trent asked.

Nathan looked at him but showed no outward signs as to his amusement that Trent was trying so hard to not attempt to fight him right there. "I will have a banana and orange smoothie. And a turkey on wheat with light mayo." He said.

"Alright I will be back in a moment with your order. If you would like the booth over there is free." Trent said indicating the empty booth before heading into the back to make the sandwich and inform Hayley that Nathan was her but didn't seem to be in the destroying mood.

Hayley sighed and pressed the button on her communicator. "Tommy don't freak out but Nathan is currently here at my shop."

Tommy's eyes widened and he moved into a quite place away from the others to talk. "How many are in your shop?" He asked her hoping but didn't expect to hear only Her Trent and Nathan.

"Um there is only Devon and Cassidy. Besides the three of us you now are here." She said wondering what he was thinking.

"I think I might need to cut the party short. Ask Trent if he thinks he can get Nathan out to the woods. If he can I think this is the best chance we have at using the plan to free him." Tommy said hoping Trent would feel up to it.

Hayley asked Trent who said he would try. And had an idea that just might work. "Yes he says he should be able to do it. And I know I am going to have to distract Cassidy so she doesn't try to follow."

"Alright good Hayley I am going to go get the others so we can get to their before Trent." Tommy said and quickly went over to Conner and Ethan. "Guys go get in my jeep we might have a chance to free Nathan." He said before running up the stairs.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other and quickly ran out to the jeep. All the veteran rangers were heading to their own vehicles to hurry to Tommy's so they can watch using his monitoring system.

Tommy saw Kira sitting with Jill sleeping in her lap and thankfully Trini and Kim came up behind him. Trini walked over and picked up her daughter. And Kim motioned Kira to come over to her and Tommy. Trini then took the opurtunity to take a seat and place the child as she was before.

Kim walked over and sat with Trini. While Tommy and Kira quickly headed out to the Jeep. They were all quiet on the way to the location they were to meet Trent at.

Trent walked over to Nathan placing his order on the table before sitting down. Hayley had quickly occupied Cassidy and Devon's attention by telling her about an internship for the TV news station.

"Look Nathan I know you don't like me and currently I rather dislike you. So I was thinking you and I go settle this fight once and for all." Trent said very convincingly.

Nathan simply looked at Trent and raised and eyebrow. "You really want to take me on yourself? You either have always been holding back or you simply have a death wish. But I am curious as to which it is."

"Well then lets go out to woods outside of town where no one else can get hurt in the crossfire." Trent said getting up and heading to the door. Nathan simply followed barely keeping the smirk off his face. Taking on this ranger alone should allow him the leverage he needed to convince Kira to join him.

Trent turned to Nathan once they were in the forest where he knew no one would be hurt. "It's time." He said. "White Ranger Dino Power." He called transforming into the white dino ranger.

Is

Nathan laughed. "At least you didn't get all fancy with your morph like the others." His right arm was sliding behind him. Before he could morph Kira appeared out of no where morphed and grappled Nathan. "Know guys just like Billy said." Kira called and all the other rangers appeared in the clearing. The only difference to the first plan was that Kira was to hold the gem to Nathan and channel the power of the others as well as her own into Nathan.

Nathan's eyes widened as he felt pain course though his body. Conner went first, followed by Trent then Tommy. Nathan looked at Kira hearing her cry out in pain as well. He knew the pain would be even worse when Ethan contributed. And thanks to the powers so far and that fact that even when evil Kira still meant the world to him he turned to put himself in the way of the direct flow of energy from Ethan. Everyone but Kira was no demorphed from the transference, and each looked on in shock as Nathan's screams increased but they also noticed that Kira's had died down. Kira looked on tears filling her eyes she knew he did it to take the pain for her. "Nathan..." Her words were cut out as she concentrated sending her own energy into Nathan. Who's screams were once again joined by Kira but as much as it hurt him to hear her scream in agony. He was happy to know that he was taking as much of it from her as he could, and he would of if possible taken it all to saver her from it. "K..ir...a" Was all he could get out before there was a blinding flash of light.

--

A/N: Normally I would do a next time but I think you all can tell where the next chapter will be going. But what twists are ahead for our heroic rangers? Did Nathan and Kira pull through alright?

Anyway please read and review. And while I know my idea was far fetched and all for how they saved Nathan. But in my head it seemed logical.

Oh and if any of you wish to lend ideas you might like to see in the story please add them to your review or send me a message with it. Who knows even if it doesn't get used in the story maybe it will inspire a one shot involving it. Well anyway thanks to all who are reading my fanfic and to those who all have reviewed as well as added this story to your alerts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. I only lay claim to Nathan.

As always read and review. And Thank you to all who reviewed the story so far.

--

Everyone watched anxious for how it would turn out. Billy's eyes widened in shock when he saw Nathan rotate him and Kira to place himself in the way of Ethan's dino energy. Jason smiled at the gesture but understood what it meant for Nathan from going over the plan so many times before. Nathan had just lowered his chances of making it through this, but increased Kira's chances of not being hurt.

* * *

Then the blinding flash came lucky for them the computer had compensated for the flash. While their vision of the scene was still obstructed from the light they were not forced to avert their eyes. Everyone in the room was now holding their breath in anticipation.

Back on the scene. The light had begun to fade and the other looked on in horror. The anxiety crushing in on them as they didn't know the fate of the two in the epicenter. The light slowly faded away and they saw a sight none of them expected to see. Their on the ground was not two bodies but four. Three of them all appeared to be Nathan. And Kira laid atop of the three Nathan's diagonally. Tommy was the first to rush forward followed by Ethan. Tommy quickly checked Kira's pulse and made sure she was breathing. Ethan did the same for each Nathan. One thing made Tommy smile though was when he went to lift Kira up to take her over to the jeep, even unconscious she tried to cling to Nathan as he did the same. Conner and Trent came over rushing to the jeep to clear it so Kira would be able to lay on the back seat.

"Dr. O is Kira going to be okay?" Conner asked he face filled with concern for his friend and teammate.

"She will be fine she just needs to rest." He said as he laid her in the jeep. And instantly she began tossing and turning slightly.

He walked back over to Nathan where Ethan and Trent were watching him to see his three forms recombine into one. Leaving Nathan laying there with his morpher and the green gem now in one piece next to him.

Conner felt pained to see his friend so restless and unconsciously reaching for something or someone. "Dr. O hurry and bring Nathan over here. I think that you need to lay him down here in the back of the jeep with her."

Tommy looked back at Conner confused. Ethan was the first to speak after this. "Conner there is no way the two of them will fit. That and no benefit would come from doing that." He said as Trent and Tommy both picked up Nathan carefully. They could all tell he needed more care then Kira.

"Ethan well then you tell that to our unconscious friend who wasn't moving till she was laid here and is reaching out trying find something or someone. And my guess it is him." He said pointing to Nathan.

Ethan went over to see what Conner was going on about. "I don't believe it but I think your right." Ethan said reaching in and grabbing one of her hands only to have her struggle to make him let go. He frowned at her reaction to his touch and pushing the thought out of his head telling himself that it was nothing. "Conner help me get Kira up so Dr. O and Trent can lay Nathan in the seat. Then you and I can carefully place her down." Ethan suggested and Conner smiled and helped his friend. Once Nathan was laid in the jeep Kira was gently laid on so she rested on top of him. All of the boys shook their heads at the sickeningly sweet scene that just happened in front of them. Kira instantly settled down and nestled her head on Nathan's chest where the top of her head was under his chin. She even clutched on to his shirt to make sure they wouldn't be separated again. What made it worse was that Nathan's first sign of movement was to bring his arms slowly around her and hugging her to himself.

"You know that is just weird." Trent said.

"More like sickeningly sweet. I can hear the girls in the lab if they could see this just going 'awwwww'." Conner said moving to just behind the back seat where Ethan was.

"I am can understand Kira's unconscious reactions. But Nathan seems to be almost completely catatonic yet he still subconsciously knew it was Kira and wrapped her up in his arms as if he were protecting her." Ethan said as Trent got in the passenger seat and Tommy in the drivers seat.

Tommy looked to Trent. "Use your communicator to contact Billy at the base. Tell him we are incoming and to set up the large table to be as comfortable as possible for two people."

Trent relayed the message to those in the base. And Billy's voice rang back through and he could hear the other scrambling to do as Tommy asked. "What is there condition?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"From what we can tell Kira is simply sleeping and seems otherwise alright. Nathan on the other hand seems to be less responsive then Kira. But the truly weird thing is that when Kira is separated from him she tosses and turns while franticly reaching out for Nathan. And given Nathan's condition he seems to subconsciously want to comfort Kira. At least that is what Ethan is telling me in my ear." Trent said.

Billy was silent for a moment taking in what he had just been told. "Alright just make sure you keep them together in physical contact. Just in case they are it resulted in linking them in a way we don't understand." And with that the line went silent.

--

Back in the lab Billy went over to the table and finished helping get monitoring equipment to track the vitals of the two rangers. "Jason please if you would call your wife. So that she and Trini know what is going on." Billy asked his friend who instantly pulled out his cell phone.

Trini answered it quickly. "Jason what is it?" He could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"Trini I was calling to let you know they completed their plan for saving Nathan. They are currently all on their way back here." He said he was dreading having to tell her about the unknown condition both Nathan and Kira were in.

"That's great Jason. We are on our way!" Trini said excitedly.

"Trini wait. The thing is both Kira and Nathan are unconscious. While both seem to be okay. Nathan is possibly in a coma. Kira seems to just be sleeping and in need of rest." Trini was silent on the other end. He checked his phone to make sure she hadn't hung up before he got to tell her. And she hadn't so he told her one more thing. "Please make sure when you come that Jill does not come down here to see Nathan like this. At least until we figure something out." He said and he could hear some quivering in her voice as she tried to say something all Jason made out was on way before she hung up.

Tommy skidded the jeep to a stop about two miles from his house thanks to Elsa and Zeltrax blocking the way with a number of Tyranodrones. The four ranger instantly jumped out of the jeep morphing in the process standing between the enemy and the jeep.

"Leave them and go." Zeltrax ordered sternly.

"Like hell." Conner said defiantly.

"You will not get passed us." Ethan said

"You picked a bad time to try and pick a fight." Trent said holding his Drago saber in his hands.

If either Elsa or Zeltrax could see the look on Tommy's face combined with that of the other rangers behind their helmets they would of probably thought twice. Mesogog himself would have been less scary at that moment.

"To bad rangers. That boy is coming with us. Mesogog wants him so we intend to deliver what he wants." Elsa said and rushed forward with the Drones.

"Billy hit the button that releases the raptors. They will make there way to us on their own." Tommy yelled though his communicator as he took on Zeltrax.

Conner took on Elsa. While Trent and Ethan fought the tyranodrones. Even with their inspiration to protect the jeep but the longer it went on the less likely it would happen. Conner then turned to Tommy."Dr. O get in the jeep and get them out of here." Conner ordered Tommy hesitated for a moment but realized it was the right decision. Conner and Trent both used their speed to make a hole in the enemies while Ethan attempted to keep all away from the jeep. Unfortunately Elsa and Zeltraz both turned their attention to the jeep each unleashing blasts at the vehicle. The back wheels came of the ground from the force of the blast that nearly met with the rear of the jeep instead. Tommy freaked when he felt the thump against the back of his seat. Continued on his way as he was passed by the raptor who quickly jumped in aiding the three young rangers.

Thanks to that Tommy was able to leave the rangers knowing without two of the rangers they would make it. Tommy had arrived just as Jason hung up the phone. Everyone quickly exited the secret entrance to the base. Tommy drove his jeep up through the tunnel to make it that much easier to carry the two in together. All of them linked arms standing next to each other to create a make shift stretcher. Tommy and Jason lifted them out of the seat and laying them in the arms of their friends. One would think that carrying people like this was common practice. Once they were placed on the table Aisha took over and began hooking up the machines to track their vitals. She was relieved as she looked them over. The look on Kira's face made her smile she seemed so happy. The look on Nathan's made her worry a bit but when she looked up at the machines and saw his eyes moving rapidly. She turned to the others. "Kira is just fine she just needs to sleep. How long I don't know. Hopefully no more then 24 hours. Otherwise we will need to take her to a hospital. I don't want to add a feeding tube. Nathan I recommend taking him to one. Unless you find something affecting them that isn't physical but is mental or under the strand spectrum of ranger related." She said walking away from the table placing her head in her hands.

Everyone listened to her rant closely Billy walked over with to scan their brainwave activity. Jason turned to Tommy. "Dude I don't know if I was seeing anything or what. But was there three Nathan's out there after the light faded."

"Yes Jason their was. It must be the power he is granted by the dino gem. I am fairly certain those two have a bond that goes deeper then any of us will ever understand." Tommy said shaking his head.

"What do you mean bro?" Jason asked.

"Well on the way here we got attacked by some of Mesogog's goons. They tried to attack the jeep but lucky for me the barely missed. But the force of the blast sent the back of the jeep in the air. I felt them hit the back of my seat and got worried. When I turned to see how they landed two duplicates of Nathan faded leaving them laying exactly where and how we placed them." Tommy said and turned to see the three rangers coming in as the raptors went back to their area.

"Dr. O did you get them her okay?" Conner asked running over to the table to see for himself.

"We saw that blast but were to slow to help. The rear of the jeep popped up." Ethan said making his way over to Tommy.

"We knew that had to jar them from the seat. Did it do anything to wither of them?" Trent asked.

"They are fine. Billy is working on some scans. But for now their vitals are good. Kira we believe to simply need rest. While Nathan we are not sure about. But I bet it is the same for him as well." Tommy said.

Billy walked over and looked at his friend. "Tommy while physically that is the case. Kira is perfectly fine. The only thing is according to my readings their minds are linked..." Billy was cut off as Kim bolted down the stairs and into the room. Tommy stepped in her way and pulled her in a hug.

"Let me go Tommy I have to see him." Kim said fighting against him. Tommy was having a hard time holding her. He yelped as she stomped on his foot causing him to let her go. She quickly made her way over to the table to see both Kira and her son.

Jason walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. And Billy did the same for Tommy even though he knew Tommy wasn't upset about her actions. "As I was saying Tommy. I think Kira and Nathan's minds linked from being connected during the transfer. I have a feeling it is the powers way of helping him cope with the abrupt change to his DNA as well as their new connection which will most likely be a permanent change to them both."

"None of the other including myself had that kind of reaction when we got the gem. Well Trent would be the closest only for the fact that the evil of it took him over." Tommy asked as he and Billy moved back over to the computer to talk.

"Well Tommy unlike all of you. For one thing he was bonded with a broken gem. And two none of you had other active powers at the time let alone the dual powers he held." Billy explained while he looked over to see Kim crying again.

"So is there anyway you can analyze his DNA to see how it all has affected him." Tommy said and he pulled his phone out to give Hayley as call. He held the complete green gem in his hands turning it over examining it.

Hayley answered her phone she had just finished closing up her shop. "What is it Tommy?" She asked afraid of what he might say.

"Hayley do you still have material to work on another morpher?" He asked her.

Hayley sighed in relief that what she feared wasn't said. "I should Tommy but it will take a while unless Billy is willing to help. I am sure between the two of us we can have one created in no time. Oh and I am on my way." She said hanging up her phone.

Tommy then turned to all in the room. "Everyone out. Billy is going to stay he has a few more tests to run. Aisha you are welcome to stay if you wish. I am sure Billy could use your knowledge from being a nurse." He said everyone looked at him and began to walk out of the basement. The only one who didn't want to leave was Kim. She gave him a look that said she wasn't going anywhere. Only thanks to Jason simply picking her up and following the others out.

"Billy Hayley is on her way I know she will be able to help you out. That and if you can I would like you to help her make a morpher to go with Nathan's gem." He said before walking out himself. To leave the two who were of actual use down there.

When he entered the living he saw what looked like a worried family sitting in a hospital waiting room anxiously waiting to here out their loved one. He shook his head, normally he would be the one to think the worst of a situation and need cheering up. "Look all of you get those sad looks off your faces." Tommy said looking from one person to the next. "You all look as if there is no hope for them. They are fine they just need rest. Kira needs to recover from the transfer just like him that is all." He turned and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Hayley arrived arrived shortly after Tommy's out burst on the others. She looked around the room they all looked slightly embarrassed with themselves. See didn't see Tommy in the group and heard someone moving in the kitchen. She saw Tommy in the kitchen sitting at his table. He looked Hayley when she entered the room.

"Hayley just head down to the lab. I am sure they would be happy to have another genius in the room." Tommy said simply to her. "Besides you were there when I was in the coma. So I know you can help."

Hayley smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder and heading down to the lab. She knew Tommy well thanks to their years as close friends. And right know leaving him to his thoughts was what he needed know. When she entered the room her heart sank a little when she saw Kira was there on the table with Nathan. It had just hit her that she didn't notice her upstairs with the others. "Billy fill me in on the situation." She said walking over to the former blue ranger.

"Hayley am I glad to see you." He said moving so she could see the computer as he filled her in on the rest.

"Hum well the brain wave activity is similar to that of when Tommy was in a coma." She said and began scanning the two and saw what Billy was saying about them being connected now.

Billy looked at her confused. "What Tommy was in a coma?"

Hayley sighed she thought he knew about that already. But since clearly he didn't she explained it to him. Only thing is she didn't know what was going on in Tommy's head at the time. "Tommy didn't talk about it afterward but he did seem more confident and willing to be a ranger again. So I can only assume something is going on to make Nathan feel better about his time as and evil. But only those two will know for certain."

"Well one thing we can feel better about is that those two are together again. And hopefully will never be apart like that again." Billy said and turned to Aisha. "Aisha if you want you can go up with the others. There vitals are strong. And I promise if there is any change I will call you."

Aisha looked back at the unconscious pair. "Wake up soon guys." She said before heading up to be with the others. She was bombarded with questions from all but answered them all with a single answer. "They are fine all there is for us to do is wait."

Jason looked at the clock. "Alright we all should get some sleep. All the girls should go and sleep in the guest room. And guys we are all going to spread out in here. I know Billy, Hayley, and Tommy will surely let us know of any important changes." He said but inside he hoped that if they woke up tonight with everyone still asleep they will wait to tell them in the morning. That way the can prepare the pair for the inevitable that will come when the others learn of them being up.

Everyone eventually went to sleep after another hour and nothing was heard. And the silence of the group was getting to everyone.

Billy and Hayley had been working on the morpher to go with Nathan's dino gem. Hours had gone by as the two worked. Lucky for them they each messed with some sort of project when they needed something to take their mind away from the craziness of the world. They both jumped when they heard movement behind them. Faster then one would believe of the two they were both by the table. It appeared Kira was beginning to wake up.

Kira shifted a bit but refused at first to open her eyes, she felt so comfortable and safe at the moment she was afraid it would go away if she opened her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and looked around her, she noticed she was I the lab they used as a base. Then she looked at Nathan's face and then rested he head again on his chest.

Billy and Hayley had just watched silently and when Kira settled down again they finally decided to speak. "Kira how are you feeling?" Hayley asked smiling down at her. "You gave everyone quite the scare." Billy said looking very relieved that so far there assumptions were at least correct pertining to Kira.

She didn't even move before speaking. "I feel just fine. I just don't want to move till he wakes up." She said.

Hayley laughed. "Well thats fine but I think there is something your body will tell you to do in a second that will make you move." Billy looked at her confused for a second and his thoughts were mimiced by Kira. Kira jumped from the bed her legs giving slightly from still being asleep. She smiled at Billy for catching her before disappearing upstairs to use the bathroom connected to the study. When she emerged from the bathroom Conner and Ethan were both standing there. On a normal day that would have been creepy to her but she knew they had both been scared for her. They both pulled her into a bear hug. "C..an't Br Br eathe" She chocked out and they both let her go.

"Sorry" Ethan said.

"Yeah sorry. It's just we were both so worried." Conner said looking at her. Kira could see the pain and happiness evident in both sets of eyes.

"After the time Dr. O was out like that we all thought we lost him. And then seeing you unconscious and not waking we thought that the ranger luck ran out and we lost you." Ethan said pulling her back into another hug.

"Kira please don't scare us like that again." Conner said pulling her into a hug as well. Kira returned the hug. Before all this started none of them would of talked to one another. But know the three of them were great friends.

"Guys I am sorry for worrying you. But I am going to go back into the basement. And you two need to go back to sleep where ever it was you slept earlier." She said walking away leaving them standing there. Once she was back down stairs she saw Billy and Hayley standing by Nathan. The look on Nathan's face showed nothing not peaceful sleep nothing. She rushed over to the bed. "Is he okay? Nothing happened when I went to the bathroom did it?" She asked looking back and forth from Billy to Hayley.

"Kira honey nothing happened." Hayley said hugging Kira finally like she wanted to do when the girl first woke up.

"We just watched him because if you woke up he should as well. But seeing that he isn't awake yet and was affected more then you it is probable that he will still be out for a few more hours." Billy said.

Kira then looked down at Nathan. "He will be he just has some things to deal with before he wakes up." She said before climbing back on the table. She just had to stay next to him hoping that it will help him in dealing with everything.

Billy and Hayley smiled Kira was already demonstrating her connection to Nathan though it doesn't seem that she knows about it so it works with her on the subconscious level. "Kira you just take it easy. Hayley and I will be over here if you need us." Billy said before they went back to work on the morpher.

A few more hours had passed and the sounds of people waking up and moving around the upstairs could be heard in the lab. Billy and Hayley looked at the clock to see what time it was. Neither of them had slept at all that night. Now that they knew it consciously they both stifled back a yawn.

Kira sat up but stayed on the table and looked over to them. She smiled but could tell both were rather tired. "Hey you two go get some sleep I am awake and can watch Nathan." She said but it wasn't needed because both were asleep with their heads resting on the counter in front of them. So she laid back down and patiently waited for Nathan to wake up.

Tommy made his way down to see how things were. He looked over at the table there didn't appear to be any change to him. He sighed then went over to where Billy and Hayley had fallen asleep. Smiling he reached over for a couple of the blankets that were kept down here and gently placed one over each of them. Then his eyes rested on the morpher he couldn't believe it. They had finished it, in one night his two genius friends had created a piece of equipment that would take labs months if not years to make. But the one thing he didn't know was that most of it had been made before when Hayley had been making the black morpher just encase they needed to replace one of the other morphers. Even with that fact it still was quite the accomplishment to do in one nights time. He turned his head humming coming from the direction of the table. He knew who it was he had heard it many times before. He made his way over to the table and looked down at the pair. "Kira I am glad to see that you are awake. You had me worried." he said with a smile.

"Sorry Dr. O." She said quietly before going back to humming a song. Tommy walked away from her to head back upstairs to see if Kim was awake. Jill was hiding behind the desk near the opening. She knew they were keeping something down there and she had to know what it was. The little girl quietly crept down the stairs. What she saw before her was amazing it looked like something out of a movie. Then her eyes rested on a table and she saw two figures on it and a soft humming coming from that direction. She slowly walked over and her eyes grew wide. It was him it was Nathan She couldn't help herself here he was and she wanted to see him for days now. So she quickly began to shake Nathan a bit. "Wake up Nathan. Wake up." She said shaking him. He just didn't even stir and tell her to go away he was sleeping. She stopped shaking him as a hand was laid on her head.

"Jill please stop." Kira said sitting herself up. Her heart sank looking at the little girls sad eyes.

"Kira why isn't Nathan waking up? Why?" She said and ran around the table to Kira who had gotten down.

"I am sorry Jill. He isn't going to wake up till he is ready to." She said picking the girl up and holding her as she cried. She just didn't understand why Nathan couldn't wake up. She sat down on the edge of the table and positioned Jill in her lap so that she was facing Nathan as she was.

Kim had come down into the lab after Tommy told her that Kira was awake. She walked over to the table where saw Kira sitting with Jill in her lab. "I had a feeling this little one had made her way down here." She said smiling to Jill then turning her attention to Kira. "How you holding up?" Kira said she could see that she didn't get a very restful sleep. "I am doing better now that you are awake." Kim said honestly. With all the talks the two have had over this whole ordeal she became rather fond of her. And from the looks of things little Jill had as well.

The alarms in the room started blaring signaling that Mesogog was attacking somewhere. Billy and Hayley were pulled from their sleep by the noise. The computer screen showed a group of Tyranodrones in the park. Kira gets off the bed and hands Jill to Kim before heading over to the computer as the other four active rangers all enter the lab after hearing the alarm.

Kira saw the look on Trent's face he was the only one of the team that didn't know she had woken up. "No time for that now people need our help." She said forming up with the rest of the team.

"Ready?" Conner asked the team. "Ready!" The all respond. "Dino Thunder! Power Up!...Ha!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy call. "White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent called. The five of them left the room in a hurry arriving on scene in seconds thanks to there raptor cycles and Dino ATVs.

The Tyrandrones were little challenge to the rangers. As the last drone fell and invisa-portal opened up bringing with it Zeltrax, a new monster that looked like a combination of tree and White Terrorsaurus, as well as some triptoids.

"Looks like someone decided to come out and play." Conner said looking at Zeltraz.

"And he brought friends." Ethan said.

"Doesn't matter. He knows he can't beat us." Kira said rather annoyed about this fight.

"Especially since they seemed to recycle this monster from the White Terrorsaurus." Trent said with a slight laugh.

"Guys be careful something doesn't feel right about this." Tommy said.

The fight wasn't going well for the rangers. While the triptoids only posed a minor annoyance the monster proved to be quite powerful.

"Give it up rangers this battle is over." Zeltrax said walking toward the rangers. "I told Mesogog we didn't that green ranger. And just to prove it I will destroy the yellow ranger that the green one was so fond of." He said raising his sword ready to deliver the final blow.

When Zeltrax was brought swung the sword it stopped just before it's intended target, blocked by Saba. Kira looked up when she hadn't been hit. She couldn't believe her eyes as Nathan was fighting Zeltrax.

"Am I to late for the party?" Nathan said as he regrouped with the rangers after forcing Zeltrax back to regroup with the monster.

"Man are we glad to see you." Conner said placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"And on our side this time." Trent said standing up.

"Yeah no joke I got tired of getting my butt kicked by you." Ethan said standing next to Conner.

"Nathan you made it just in time." Tommy said moving up next to Trent.

Kira didn't say anything but gladly accepted Nathan's help getting up.

"Kira we will talk later I want you to stand next to stand over their by Conner. And Ethan you get on the other side of him. Trent I need you and Dr. O to use that super dino mode thing to hold them off for a moment." Nathan said.

Kira and Ethan did exactly as he said. While Tommy looked at Nathan confused as did Trent. "Don't argue just go!" Nathan yelled. Tommy and Trent did as they were asked. And held of the monster and Zeltrax in super dino mode.

"Now Conner I need you to call out the shield of Triumph." Conner pulled it out no questions asked. After getting their butts handed to them by this monster he was willing to try anything. "Alright good. Now Kira Ethan place a hand on the shield with Conner." Once they both did Nathan smiled and pulled the green dino gem out of his pocket. "Now both of you follow Conner's lead and call on the Triassic powers just as Conner does."

All three of them called out. "Triassic Power!" As Nathan used his gems energy to finally fully charge the shield. Kira and Ethan both gained the gold markings like Conner does as the Triassic ranger. Nathan smiled as he saw that they now had the power needed to defeat the monster before them as he collapsed to the ground as he legs gave out from under him. And non to soon as Trent and Tommy were launched back to the group. Conner, Ethan, and Kira took no time to be excited about their new found power. Kira's held the right section of the shield which had a blade out of the top of it. Conner now only held the sword that was contained in the center of the shield. And Ethan held the left side that attached to his arm much like his tricera shield with a spike from the bottom. As the launched into the monster as Zeltrax took the opportunity to retreat not wanting to deal with three Triassic rangers at the moment. The fight went extremely well for the rangers as the three of them worked incredibly well together. The monster fell and exploded on the ground and for once stayed that way with out enlarging.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan returned to the other rangers each talking excitedly. "Wow who knew that you two could go Triassic Ranger too." Conner said. "I know Conner did you always feel this kinda of rush in power when you transform?" Ethan asked. "Yeah man. It is a great feeling isn't it?" Conner said as he powered down with a smirk on his face. Kira was about to say something when her eyes landed on Nathan who was standing with Trent and Dr. O. She powered down and practically tackled him as she threw her arms around him. He was barely able to keep on his feet as he caught her in his arms.

--

A/N: Okay I am not exactly sure what I want to do in the next chapter. Because I can't decide if I want to skip ahead a few days or continue from when the rangers get back to Tommy's. So please let me know in your review or by message if you would like me to skip a few days or continue from when they return to Tommy's. And thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. Anyway you know the rest.

And as always read and review. And thank you to everyone for reading the story.

--

The six of them returned to the lab using the secret entrance. No sooner was he through the door did Jill run up and hit Nathan in the stomach. "How could you just vanish like that?" She asked this girl was certainly Trini's daughter through and through. "Auntie Kim and I freaked out when you vanished like that." Nathan reached down and picked up the little fireball in front of him.

"I am sorry Jill. I had to go they needed me and their was no time to explain." He said turning to Kira. "Could you take that?" He asked indicating the saber tucked in through his belt behind him. She did as he asked and looked at it. Then Kim walked over and held out her hands. In them were two identical morphers only difference was the coin, in one was the dragon coin and in the other was the tiger. She had tears streaking down her face even though her expression told him she was mad.

"Why didn't you take one of these morphers with you?" She asked angrily. He place Jill down who was picked up them by Kira who handed the saber off to Tommy. None of them able to do anything but watch what was happening in front of them. Nathan pulled his mom into a huge hug. Kim dropped the morphers as she returned the hug her son was giving her. The tears flowing freely again and the look of anger gone replaced by one of total relief. "I thought I lost you. When I saw you on that table I was afraid you would never wake up again. Th th then you disappeared without warning and your eyes hadn't even opened." She cried into her son's chest and he simply continued to hold her knowing she needed to get it all out. "Then when you appeared in the battle unmorphed and fought. What were you thinking you could have been killed." She said pulling away from him and hitting him in the chest weakly. He pulled her back into the hug. "Mom all I thought about was saving them. And don't even get me started on how I materialized right in front of Zeltrax. I don't even get that part myself yet. All I know is I had a feeling they needed me and next thing I know I had blocked his weapon. So I did the only thing I could think of, which was to use the confusion to force him back to give them time." He then pulled away from him mom and reached over taking Jill from Kira. "Mom please go upstairs with Jill. I know Trini must be worried since I can hear some one tearing through the house franticly." He said with a smile. Reluctantly Kim did as her son requested, she could help it something in his voice sounded oddly familiar.

The other rangers now where able to collect their thoughts enough to ask questions.

"Dude how did you know that they could go Triassic?" Conner asked which was one question on all of their minds.

"Well that I am not to sure about I just had a feeling that somehow it would work." He said not entirely sure himself.

"Well how about that we were in trouble?" Tommy asked next.

He turned to Tommy. "I believe she can answer that question for you." He said pointing to Kira who looked freaked out. Especially when all eyes were on her.

"You mean you actually heard me?" She asked and he simply nodded. "How I mean I concentrated really hard on you. All I felt was regret about not being able to be there when you woke up. All I felt was the pain of being torn away from you forever when I just got you back." She said looking at him.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I know. It was that strong desire that pulled me out their. I didn't do it you did." He said resting his chin on the top of her head. "I mean it wasn't what I wanted to see when I first opened my eyes. But I will take what I can get. Especially since it meant all of you made it back from the battle intact."

"So I am seriously confused." Ethan said picking up the morphers. "Did you always have two?"

Nathan shook his head no. "They were one before. Why there is mysteriously a second now is beyond me." And Nathan took the morphers from Ethan. And began walking out the back entrance of the lab without saying a word. He was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to have Billy hand him a dino morpher like the others had. "Guys I need sometime by myself." He said walking out of the lab.

They all watched him walk out of the lab. "I wonder what is up with him." Trent said looking confused.

"Yeah he seemed rather happy earlier after the battle." Ethan said as he turned to the others. Kira and Tommy both had a feeling he wasn't really upset.

Nathan was out in the woods about 100 yards from the tunnel exit. He collapsed the the ground as one of his legs felt weak. He slowly got to his feet looking around. He pulled out the dragon morpher. He was afraid of it being what turned him evil but he could no longer sense the evil with in it. "Well it's now or never." He said moving his right hand with the morpher behind his back. "It's morphing time." He called raising the morpher in the air in front of himself. "Dragonzord!" He yelled and collapsed to the ground in pain losing morph as he dismissed the power. He then tried the white ranger coin and got the same result. But he didn't dismiss the suit this time even though the pain was excruciating. He got up off the ground and looked at the white ranger suit he was wearing. "At least I know the pain is only when I morph. But I need to hide this from the others. They would never let me help if the knew this." He said powering down and looking at the newest morpher he was given that was attached to his wrist. "Well maybe I will get lucky and this one won't be like the others." He said looking at the morpher. "Green Ranger Dino Power!" He called morphing into his newest suit. Unfortunately the pain was the same and like with the white powers he pushed through the pain. He admired his suit. His helmet had short spiked going back along his helmet like the saw on the back of the Dimetrozord. He suit was similar to Dr. O's but instead of where his is gold Nathan's is black, and where Tommy's is black Nathan's is green. Not bad he thought looking at his suit. Now that he was satisfied he could morph even though painful as it was, it was time to go back before he decided to attempt to morph into all three forms at one using his duplicates.

He slowly made his way back into the lab the same way he had left. No one was done in the lab which made Nathan happy in a way to know they hadn't spied on him. They couldn't know what morphing did to him because he didn't need them attempting to force him never to morph. Even though if they took the morphers from him he would simply go out and fight using all his skill and number of duplicates he could create. He exited the lab and into the house he could hear the others talking and laughing. It brought a smile to his face. He saw that Trini had her back to the door he was standing in. One of the others noticed him and he put his finger to his lips to signal them to be quite. He quietly move up behind Trini and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a big hug and spinning her around.

Trini screamed at suddenly being pulled in the air and spun around. She used her experience to attempt to fight off her potential attacker only to have every attempt blocked.

"Aunt Trini you were never that easy to sneak up on before." Nathan said putting her down. She spun around after hearing his voice. She flung her arms around her god son and Jason walked over to place his hand on the boy's shoulder.

He looked around the room and saw that all of him mothers friends from when she was in high school were here. Once Trini released him Tanya took the time to be her turn to hug him. She refused to let him go. "Look you can't go doing that. This world can't be deprived of your singing voice." She said releasing him. Adam, Rocky, and Zack were know standing in front of him all with serious looks on their face like they were going to kick his butt. Nathan held his hands up in surrender but it didn't save him from the three of them grappling him and pulling him into a bone crushing group hug. "Guys I missed you too but isn't crushing the life out of me counter productive?" He choked out as the sir was being forced out of his lungs. Thankfully Aisha came to his rescue. "Now guys you need to leave some for me." She said and the three of them released Nathan who started to back away from the former yellow ranger. He tried to turn and run but was stopped by Kat. And that was Aisha's time to strike. "Hey no fair you used a person I don't know as a distraction!" Nathan cried as Aisha had jumped on his back. Kat looked at the ground she did feel out of place but never the less she couldn't help but feel the need to hug him. "Um miss are you by any chance Kathrine Hillard?" He asked trying to make a connections as to why this woman was here. He was released by both woman and Kat smiled at him.

"Yes that is me I was the one who replaced your mom when she went to Florida." She said. Nathan simply smiled at the woman before him. He probably would of said a snide remark at the time but he knew his mother had never blamed this woman. He looked around the room expecting to be attack again at any minute. But through his visual scan he noticed that all the current rangers were not among the group. As he looked around neither was his mom. So he looked to little Jill the one least likely to lie to him if she knew. "Jill where is my mom and the other dino rangers?" He asked walking over to the little girl and picking her up. "Conner, Ethan, and Trent went I think to yours and Auntie Kim's gym to work out. And Kira dragged Tommy out of the house so I don't know where they are. You were outside for a while and I think Auntie Kim went to find you." He smiled and kissed Jill on the forehead before putting her back on the couch next to Trini.

He turned and ran out of the house. He slowed down when he heard some one yell and then Kira came running out of the woods and right into Nathan. Who at was able to set himself and pull her into his arms. "Kira you okay? You are bolting from there like..." He was cut off when Kira pulled Nathan into a kiss. "No more talking." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to change this. He knew it was what she needed most at the moment.

Tommy walked out of the woods and saw the two of them. His eyes lingered on Nathan for a moment. Nathan noticed Dr. O walking while rubbing his jaw which Nathan could swear he saw bruising already starting to form. That and the look in his eyes made him nervous. Tommy continued toward the house, his was royally pissed at the moment. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Jason's number. He heard Jason answer the phone and didn't even give him time to answer before shouting. "What the hell Jase! How could she do something like that?" Tommy screamed in the phone and then he heard a beep come from the phone and he realized that he had gotten Jason's voice mail.

Nathan looked down at Kira unable to prevent himself from asking. "What made you scream like that earlier? And why was Tommy rubbing his jaw when he walked by?" Kira didn't answer him she just clung to him. "Alright come with me." He said as the two of them vanished from view. Kim had been walking out of the woods in time to see both Kira and Nathan disappear before her eyes. She stood their in shock and started to run back to the house. She saw Tommy sitting there and instantly ran up to him. "Tommy! Tommy! Please tell me Nathan or Kira has the ability to teleport and I didn't just see them taken before my eyes." She said extremely fast. Tommy looked up at Kim unsure of what to say first. "Kim remember Nathan vanished from the lab earlier when he went to help us. So it is safe to assume he has the ability to teleport." He said calmly before motioning for her to sit beside him. He was doing his best to contain all that he was feeling. "Kim we need to talk." The color drained from her face when she saw the serious look on his face. She slowly took a seat next to him. "Let me guess now that the whole Nathan being evil thing is over..." She was saying and he cut her off. "Kim why is it you are raising Nathan alone? What happened to that wonderful guy you meet back in Florida all those years back?" He asked and he saw Kim hang her head. "I knew as soon as Jason said we needed to call you that this was going to happen." She said turning away from him. She was shocked when he spun her so that she was facing him. "Kim look..." Tommy began to say but this time she cut him off. "Tommy why do you care how I raise my son? And why is it now you want to talk about that stupid stupid letter? I mean you didn't even bother to call and ask about it. You just let it be. Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like you didn't care about me in the first place. You were just willing to give up without a fight. Thats not like you Tommy! I prepared myself for that phone call. Little did I know I should of done the opposite." She was now unleashing all the pent up emotions.

Tommy looked up at her and then his eyes narrowed. "Kimberly Anne Hart! Don't you go throwing that in my face. You wrote that stupid letter that made it sound pretty clear you no longer wanted to see me."

"Just so you know my last name isn't Hart anymore its Mitchel. That maybe true but I still thought you would of called or something to confront me on it. Before that weekend you visited me in Florida I thought I meant more to you. And then after the letter I felt like I was just someone you put up with just to get in my pants. That made me realize you were just like every other guy all you wanted was your conquest and when you got it you no longer felt you had to fight for me." She continued to scream and everyone in the house was at any window the could get to. The moment they had wanted to see for the last 17 years was finally happening. Even the other Zeo ranger and Billy sure they were made at Kim at first but in time they forgave her especially when they all met little Nathan. Though a secret that only two of the former rangers in the house knew about would end up coming out in this confrontation.

Tommy stood up to full height and grabbed Kim by her shoulders to make sure she couldn't turn away. "Kim! Why are you turning this around to make this seem like it was all my fault. That night I spent with you was one of the best nights of my life. After that I thought you and I would spend the rest of our lives together. I even was even planning on proposing to you over that Christmas holiday when you were going to come back to Angel Grove. I even had the entire thing planned out. Not to mention dragging poor Tanya and Kat out to help me pick out the ring. Then a week later got that stupid letter and my world turned upside down. Here I was ready to pledge my life to you and then you tell me that you found someone else that you felt was the one. My heart shattered that day. And it has never been repaired." Tommy said angrily but released Kim when he saw the utter look of terror on her face.

As soon as he let her go she fell to the ground from the force she was using to break free from his grip. She didn't move but laid there. "Go on I can see the look in your eyes. If you are going to hit me just do it. Just please don't hit me somewhere the bruises will be visible." She said crying soaking her hand with her tears. Tommy started to step toward Kim but found himself going through the air in the opposite direction. Nathan was standing there with a look on his face that showed he could kill Tommy at that point. Kira quickly went over to Kim and began to help her up. "You stay the hell away from my Mom! And so help me if you come anywhere near her I..." Nathan's words stopped as he felt a hand laid on both of his shoulders. He turned around to see his mother and Kira looking at him with tears in their eyes. "Nathan honey don't." Kira said pleading so he looked to his mother. "Nathan Tommy has every right to be mad at me. And with what I still need to tell him if he still wants to hit me I will let him. God knows I would deserve it." She said looking past Nathan to where Tommy was just now getting to his feet. Nathan didn't move from in front of his mother. "Nathan that man in front of you is your father." Nathan still didn't turn to her. Tommy just smiled as he looked on. "That was what I wanted to hear as soon as we started this talk." He took a step forward and Nathan moved forward stepping directly in his path. "I don't care if you are my father by blood. To me you are just the guy my Mom dated in high school. And yes I know about that. I have known you were my father the entire time." Nathan said his hands still balled into fists and Tommy stopped in his tracks.

Kim spun her son around so that he was looking at her. "Nathan it is my fault he was never in your life. I didn't tell him about you or of the fact that I was pregnant. I did it because I was afraid of exactly what happened when Mesogog took you. But back then I knew if you were used against Tommy and the other rangers they wouldn't of beat the machine empire. And I would lose you my son. If they got you as an infant so little and frail." She said looking at her son tears in her eyes at the thought.

Tommy moved forward this time slowly moving to the side around Nathan. "Kim I know why you sent the letter. The guy in your letter was Nathan and I knew I was stupid for not putting two and two together when I learned of his age let alone when I saw him. But I just didn't want to think of you hiding something like this from me." He went to put his hand on Kim's shoulder but it was slapped away by Nathan. Even though Nathan was sure Tommy wasn't going to hurt his mother anymore, it just didn't matter to him. "You stay right where you are." Nathan said to Tommy and looked at his mom. "Mom I get that but you couldn't keep me away from this world for long. You should of known that after the day Astronema attacked earth." Kira and Tommy had confused looks on their faces at that statement.

"I know I know but I tried my hardest to keep you away from it. But I thought with you being 17 and other then that time I had kept you away from the troubles of the life of ranger. Heck that is even why I convinced Tanya to let us go on tour with her a couple years ago. Little did I know that you would end up meeting this beautiful young girl. Who quickly captured your heart and you hers. It made me happy to see yo two together because it reminded me about my relationship with Tommy." She said hugging the dirty blond girl next to her. "I had always been worried about you. You never got to have a normal childhood. No you had to travel with me around to those stupid competitions. Sure all the other girls on the team loved you but the one thing you needed you couldn't have. And that was a friend your own age. Being always on the move had to of been hard on you. I was so thankful that Trini and Billy came along to tutor you. I had always known you were smart for your age. But when they told me it was time to send you to high school when you were 9 I couldn't believe it. It had been 9 years and you never had another friend your own age or much interaction with other kids." Kim said as tears streaked down her face again.

Nathan looked at his mom then over to Tommy. "You think you can talk to her now with out hurting her." And Tommy snapped out of his daze he had been listening to Kim talk about Nathan's early child hood. "Yeah of course I can." He said and saw the look on Nathan's face that let him know exactly what would happen if he did. "Mom, Kira and I are going to go inside and leave you two to talk." And with that he grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her into the house. Which caused everyone to jump away from the windows they were looking through trying to look like they weren't spying. Once inside Jason stepped into his path with a smile on his face. Jason in all his years knew that not many could stand up to Tommy when he was in that state, but here Nathan did without hesitation. "Nathan that took a lot of guts to get in Tommy's path like that. Not many people would." Nathan looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "You know I have never backed down from anyone especially when someone I care about was in danger." And at that Jason laughed. "I still remember the day after the space rangers finale battle in Angel Grove with Astronema. I had been stuck in the park during the battle helping as many as I could while making my way to you and Kim. When I got there I saw Ashley holding you and telling you how brave you were. And then I saw Kim run up and pull you into her arms crying so hysterically that I couldn't get here to tell me what happened. So I had to ask Ashley the yellow space ranger." Kira cut in at that point. "Wait he met the space rangers?" She asked and Nathan just looked at the floor and sat in Tommy's recliner. Jason laughed at his face. "Yeah she told me how a little 5 year old boy had saved her life by attempting to fight a Quantron that was sneaking up on her. She said the little kid fought with so much heart no matter how hopeless his fight was. She kept him near her after that and he started to cry about being separated from his mom. She kept him with her and the other rangers as they tired to formulate a plan. And then Astronema started demanding the rangers show themselves. Nathan didn't know he was with them at the time. So he squirmed away from Ashley and ran out into the street. He looked right at Astronema and I couldn't believe what he said. As loud as he could. 'You want the rangers well you found the red ranger!' The towns people were astonished to see the little boy. Astronema on the other hand was incredibly upset. She ordered one of her subordinates to bring her the boy. And even when he got in front of her he didn't have any fear in his eyes despite the tears. That made her even madder. So she picked Nathan up by his shirt and dangled him over the edge of the building she was on. One again asked for the rangers. Ashley and the other rangers couldn't stand by and give up while this kid was still willing to fight." Jason patted Nathan on the back. "The space rangers appeared on top of a trailer. Ashley yelled out for Astronema to let go of the child. And being an evil villian she smiled and agreed dropping Nathan off the building. Morphing the rangers charged in Ashley went to catch Nathan while the other for minus the real red ranger went into battle. The rangers defended the civilians as best they could. Even Nathan fought near the yellow ranger. And then the wave of light washed over everyone and the rangers demorphed thanks to it. But all the forces of evil either became purified or turned to dust. Ashley then turned to see the little boy still clutching a piece of pipe he found to use as a weapon. So she pulled the pipe out of his hands and picked the boy up. It was then that he knew the fight was over and he still wasn't with his mother so he began to cry again. But Ashley true to form held him close and hummed soothingly while telling him she would help him find his mother. And the other rangers were with her all just amazed at this small boy in Ashley's arms. Through out the trouble when the fighting had been going on he was quiet and determined, but now that the fight was over he was just like any five year old separated from his mom. Then Ashley saw Kim screaming and yelling for someone named Nathan. She recognized Kim from High School and looked at the boy in her arms. 'Is your name Nathan?' She asked him and he just nodded yes and yelled again for his mom. So she yelled for Kim and spun Nathan around so both could see each. And that is when I was finally able to get there." Kira and the others in the room all turned to look at Nathan and gawked at him.

Nathan got up from the chair. "What are all the looks for?" He asked everyone in the room.

"Yep needless to say I was very proud of my god son that day. Even at the age of five he demonstrated the qualities to make a great ranger." Jason couldn't help but start to laugh.

Zack was the first and only one to say something out of the group. "Man it sounds like you had to personalities. When it hit the fan you became little beast. But when it was all over with you returned to the state of your typical snot nosed kid. Thats just amazing."

Then Nathan bit back at Zack. "Yeah but Zack at that point, I had captured the hearts of both Ashley and Cassie." And Zack raised an eyebrow at this then Nathan brought it home. "You would do anything to get a kiss and a hug from them. And here they couldn't keep their hands off me." Zack frowned when he realized Nathan had pegged him write and turned his teasing back on him. That brought a laugh from everyone in the room. And even Zach had to laugh at himself at that point.

--

Kim and Tommy were still outside.

"Kim seriously that is just something to big to hide from someone no matter what. How come when I gave up being a ranger you didn't tell me about him?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Tommy I was going to even before that. When Jason and I got nabbed by Divatox while Scuba diving. Jason was helping he work up the courage to tell you. After we were caught I could think about was getting out to return to Nathan. And before we went into the fire, I had lost all hope of seeing my son again. It broke my heart Tommy." She said and tears began to fall again. Tommy pulled her into a hug. "Then you all showed up and it lifted my spirits. Then we were dropped in the fire and filled with evil. I went right for Kat. I wanted her destroyed. Then when Jason had you by the pit and was going to send you in it. I was happy. I wanted Jason to kill you." She cried a little harder. And Tommy rubbed her back like he did when they were younger and she was upset. "Then the Liarings released the hold of evil on me. And I saw you holding Jason from falling in the pit. My heart was filled with pain and fear of losing one or both of you. And when it was all over I went to tell you but when I saw that you and Kat were together I lost all nerve I had. I didn't want to do something to ruin your happiness with her. So I kept my mouth shut and made Jason once again promise not to tell you. I had resigned myself to having a life with our son without you in it." She then pulled away from Tommy and refused to look at him. She could see the look on his face with out seeing him.

Tommy then remembered a little boy clinging to Kim at the martial arts tournament. "Man I am so stupid. I am dumber then I thought. I remember there being a young child with you at the tournament. Jason even put him on his shoulder like I did with Justin. Even if he was like three at the time."

Kimberly just shook her head. "Tommy you were too excited and preoccupied with other thoughts to of noticed."

"Kim seeing you during that time reminded me how much I loved you. But I couldn't act on those feelings at the time. I was with Kat and I couldn't hurt her like that. And after you left the two of us tried to make things work but we were both kidding ourselves. So we called it off on good terms and continued to keep in contact for a while after she left for London." He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Kim I still love you. And if I can I would like to try start out as friends again. Then see where we go from their. I know I missed out on a lot of Nathan's life but I don't want to miss out on anymore. And in time maybe he will see me as his father and not just the guy you dated in high school." He said.

Kim smiled and calmed a bit to hear him say those things. "That means a lot Tommy. I would like to try being friends again. That way I can invite you over for dinner to spend time with us. And in time I know Nathan will warm up to you. But it had just been the two of us for so long. After my mom and step dad passed away. And my real did wanted nothing to do with either Nathan or me. He couldn't accept having a bastard child in his family. That is the reason I changed my last name to Mitchel which is my mothers maiden name."

Tommy stood up and looked at Kim and smiled at the dumb idea he had. "Hi there. My name is Tommy Oliver." He said extending his hand to her.

She laughed as she stood up. "Well hi there Tommy Oliver, I'm Kimberly Mitchel." And she shook his hand. It brought back some pleasant memories from high school.

--

Nathan sat back down in the recliner and Kira sat in his lap and curled up against his chest. Trini walked up behind Jason and put her arms around him. "Those two look so right together." She whispered into his ear.

Billy walked up and hugged Kat. As Aisha and Rocky snuggled up together. And Tanya and Adam snuggled up much like the teens in the recliner. Zack frowned seeing all the couples in the room. It really made him miss Angela who was pregnant with his child. He didn't want to risk bringing her here with the monster and especially his nephew being on the rampage when he was called up. Now that everything was better with Nathan heck looking at him and his pretty little lady he was in a much better place then before.

Little Jill ran over to Nathan and Kira she frowned as she looked for a place to climb up. But Kira was situated in such a way that there was no room for her. "Nathan" She whined looking at her big brother. He smiled at her and moved Kira in such a way as to give Jill so room to climb up. And which she did as soon as there was room.

Kim and Tommy walked in and saw their friends sitting with their significant other. And then they saw Nathan with Kira in his lap in the recliner as well as little Jill. Kim smiled at the image of the group in the recliner. "Tommy those two are going to be great parents one day." She said to Tommy. "Yeah well Nathan had a great parent to look up to." He said which made her smile even more. See then laughed to herself as she noticed all in the room besides her and Tommy had fallen asleep. "Well it has been a tiring time for all of us. And now that the man problem is taken care of they feel they can relax." He told her as he led her back out of the house. "Tommy we should go check on your other rangers they have been over at the gym doing god knows what." Tommy laughed and the two of them got in his jeep to go check on the 3 young rangers.

--

Next time: I am going to skip ahead to Friday. Nathan gets attacked on his own. A concert at Hayley's, and who knows what else random ideas always come to me when writing a chapter.

Anyway thanks for reading the chapter and please review. I did want to skip ahead during this one. But ideas just came out for interaction and so I went with them. Not to mention I had fun writing the part where Jason was talking about Nathan's adventure during countdown to destruction.


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or the songs used in this chapter. The real disclaimer for the songs will be at the end of the chapter.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter and the story in general. I had some ideas so I was able to get this chapter up fairly fast.

--

Days had come and went. Jason and all the other original rangers had all returned to their homes. Even if they didn't want to leave just yet they had lives to return too. Zack was probably the only one of the group that truly wanted to leave he missed Angela terribly and was worried he wouldn't be there when whe had the baby. But all agreed that they would meet up again once this whole Mesogog thing was over and have a true ranger reunion.

Nathan was sitting in Hayley's he had finished helping her set up preparations for tonights surprise concert. He was bored now as he generally was during the day when the other rangers had school. Tommy had tried to get special permission to allow him to attend classes even though he was already both a high school and college graduate. Tommy used the reasoning that Nathan never had a true school experience being so much younger then his fellow classmates. But with Randell refusing so adamantly the school board decided to side with her.

Hayley saw the look on the young boys face. She felt for the boy she went through a similar situation. But with her it was more of her being a bookworm through high school and never made any real friends. It wasn't till college when she met Tommy did her life turn around. He gave her the confidence to interact with people around her. Which is one of the many reasons she got into grad school at MIT as well as her job in a science division of the military. But after a while she came to Reefside and that very friend helped her start up the Cyberspace just before he left on a dig with Anton. "Nathan any idea what you want to play tonight?" She asked him.

Nathan was pulled out of his own little world by Hayley's voice. "No clue yet but I might sing the song I wrote for the Dino Thunder rangers." He said with a smile.

"Well that would be rather interesting." She said thinking about it.

"Yeah well I started it just before I became the evil ranger." He said openly since no one else was their at the moment.

"Why did you decide to write it?" She asked curious about it.

"Well every team that fought in Angel Grove at one point or another had a theme song. So I figured that the team of my new home town needed one. But in a way it makes me laugh since I am actually one of them now. Hopefully I can actually prove useful to them in battle and not get in their way." He said.

Hayley smiled at his reasons for the song. But then it turned into a frown. "Nathan you know you are an incredible ranger. You have helped them out incredibly. Look at the first time you awoke after the spell was broken. You saved them from being killed and even gave them a boost that I didn't even think was possible." She said truthfully.

"Hayley I know I am strong and I can fight. But they have had time to fight together and all play well off one another's strengths and weaknesses. They are a well balanced team adding in another element can destroy the entire mesh." He said with a sigh.

She laughed at how he talked about the team as if they were pieces of a machine. "As that maybe true in some cases adding another part increases the power and output of the machine making it better then it was before."

"Hayley I hate the fact that I can talk in round about ways and yet you somehow still understand me." He said since of the current team the only one who would of gotten that probably would have been Ethan.

"Yeah not used to having someone who can relate so well huh." She asked as he shook his head no.

"I normally talk in normal terms but from time to time I slip into brainiac mode and generally confuse those around me. Mom hated it when I was younger because then I at one point started to talk using nothing but big words. It confused her and had to had Trini around all the time and eventually thanks to Trini I learned to get my points across in ways anyone could understand. Needless to say while Mom stressed education and was pleased it all came so easily to me she also made sure I didn't end up with the same communication skills as Billy." He laughed at the thought as did Hayley.

"I am glad Ethan has never had that problem. Although those that don't play games or watch sci fi and fantasy movies as much as he does, will be lost by some of the things he says." Hayley said laughing remembering some of the earlier conversations with Conner and Kira.

"Well enough of the silly slightly depressing banter. So is it cool if I make a banana and orange smoothie for myself before heading out for a walk?" Nathan asked which caused Hayley to smile.

"Of course Nathan its the least I can do since you took time to help me set up." She said.

"Yes but Hayley I owe so much to you. And I don't think there is a way for me ever to repay you." he said truthfully. She pulled the endless hours like the others in hopes of freeing him. And she showed him even though he was evil at the time that Kira still cared for him.

He finished the smoothie and poured it in a to go cup. He then waved goodbye to Hayley and left the Cyberspace. He walked around aimlessly at first but smiled to himself when he ended up at the park. Angel Grove park had always been one of his favorite places and Reefside's park is easily become one if his favorites here as well. The others still had school for another hour or so, leaving him with some time to kill before he would make himself available to help them with there school work if needed. He was always willing to do anything for the rangers to help them out.

So far he had practiced soccer with Conner which while not his sport but with his natural athletic ability was able to be a suitable practice partner. Ethan he had given an advanced copy of new game that Ethan was dying for, which Ethan used to instantly brag about to his gaming friends. Trent he had given some art supplies and even covered shifts for him at Hayley's even making sure he was given the pay for. He had helped Dr. O out by grading things for his classes allowing him to have some free time.

Kira was the one he did the most for. He helped her with her with her music even gave her a guitar he had from when he was on tour with Tanya, it had signatures from many different musical performers who were on tour with at the time. It even had her signature on it from when Nathan made her add it just before she left to go back home. Using the excuse that he wanted to have the her first autograph because he knew she would make it in the business someday. But beyond all that he had been training her how to fight though he had to leave most of the teaching to his Mom since they both had similar styles leaving himself to be the practice dummy and sparing partner.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elsa and Zeltrax appeared along with a squad of tyranodrones. And little did he know the rangers were forced into a battle on the other side of town fighting the newest monster of Mesogog's.

"Looks like we caught a little ranger out here all on his own." Elsa teased.

"Yeah well this little ranger is more than you can handle." He shot back.

Nathan stood in a defensive stance. His chances on fighting with out morphing were slim. But he was always told one must try on their own before morphing. So he charged into battle and pressed the button on his communicator that would send a signal to Hayley that he needed help. But when Hayley's voice came back telling him the rangers were currently engaged he sighed.

He was doing well against the drones but when Elsa and Zeltrax joined in the fight things quickly turned against him. Then he music started to come into his head. He smirked which both Elsa and Zeltrax saw clearly.

_And so you fell  
into the danger  
And you're all alone tonight  
Well you're surrounded by the hurting type  
And you just don't care for the sight _

He started to move to the music in his head as his two duplicates split from him joining in the battle.

_Well we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side  
We'll take them  
We'll take them... down _

And with a new found vigor the three Nathan's took the fight to them. One on Elsa and one on Zeltrax while one took on the drones.

Fight! Fight, fight, fight

Zeltrax and Elsa were caught off guard by the addition of two copies of their opponent. But when they regained their composre the fight slowly turned back in their favor.

_You know you must be strong and hold your own  
'Cause the power's on your side _

The three Nathan's were sent back into each other surrounded by their collective foes.

_The enemy will try to give you fear  
But you never run nor hide _

And the three of them pulled out their respective morphers. Which caused Elsa and Zeltrax to stop in their tracks. What was about to transpire in front of them was unimaginable. One person holding three ranger powers. They came to fight one not three and given who each was made them slightly fearful.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side  
We'll take them... down _

The three Nathan's morphed without hesitation and pain shot through each but with their determination they kept the morph. So now the green and white mighty morphin ranger as well as the new green dino ranger stood in front of them.

_Fight! Fight, fight, fight _

The rangers charged into the group standing before them. Each fighting with the new strength surging through their bodies. The white ranger took on Zeltrax brandishing Saba. And easily parring the Cyborg's blade. The green mighty morphin ranger took on the tyrano drones. While the green dino ranger took on Elsa using his impressive Dino saber.

_And we'll come runnin' to your side  
We will protect you from your fright  
All of us are on your side_  
_We'll take them  
We'll take them... down _

The rangers had beaten back their opponents. And simultaneously they each launched their finishing blow. The dragon ranger blasted all the drones with a blast of green energy. As the white ranger used a charged up saba to strike Zeltrax. And the green dino ranger was attempted to strike with his own weapon. Each blow landed as the word down entered into each of the rangers heads. The drones all fell to the ground destroyed from the the blast. Zeltrax collapsed to the ground disappearing in an explosion. And unfortunately Elsa had slipped out through and invisaportal before she was struck down.

Now that the battle was done the other rangers had arrived to help Nathan out to see his three ranger forms collapse to the ground demorphing. The two duplicates of Nathan's faded away leaving Nathan face down on the ground.

None of the rangers could believe what they had seen before them. Kira was the first to reach Nathan as he was trying to get back on his feet. "Nathan here let me help you." She said placing one of his arms around her shoulders to help him stand.

"Wow Dr. O Nathan can be three rangers at once." Conner said.

"Man that is so cool. We are like a team of eight now with him here. Or is it still six since he is technically one person?" Ethan said scratching his head at the thought.

"Ethan, Conner..." Tommy started to say but was cut off by Trent.

"Guys how tired are you usually after a knock down drag out? Then multiply that times three and see how you feel then about him being three rangers." Trent said causing Dr. O to look at him slightly surprised.

"Trent your exactly right." Tommy said and then turned to Nathan. "What were you thinking using all three at once? You don't know what would of happened!" Tommy said absolutely pissed at Nathan.

"Dr. O can't you leave the whole angry lecture for later." Kira said snapping back at him.

Nathan then looked up at everyone and had a smile on his face. "Well you should be happy to know Zeltrax should no longer be a problem. Though it is a shame Elsa slipped away though."

They all turned to him about to blurt out questions to him but by how tired he looked they would save them for later. Trent and Conner took over for Kira to help Nathan walk. Nathan was glad for the help that and he had two hours to rest up before he went to Hayley's to play the concert.

The six rangers entered the lab and let go of Nathan so he could make his way to a place to sit. Tommy then turned to the other four rangers. "You for leave now!" He said but no one moved.

"No offense Dr. O but were not going to leave while you stay here and rip Nathan a new one." Conner said and to Nathan he looked much like the leader his color represents at that moment.

"Look there isn't a need for yelling." Nathan said looking at the group. "I know what I did was foolish but I had to do something. Even if I morphed regularly with the numbers they had against me..." He said and shook his head a bit to knock the cob webs that had formed loose so to speak.

Kira then took up defense for Nathan. "Dr. O look we have all fought Elsa and Zeltrax. I cna't imagine fighting both of them and a hord of Tyranodrones at the same time."

Tommy was about to say something but Ethan cut him off. "Look Dr. O if nothing else just watch the footage and see what went on during Nathan's battle. I know you have it programed to record all of the battle."

Tommy walked over to the computer and started typing away. Nathan just looked at the others. "Thanks guys." He said weakly.

"We are a team Nathan it's what we do." Trent said placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder before going over to the computer with Dr. O and Ethan.

Tommy pulled up the footage and called all but Nathan over to watch. All of them watched and from time to time would look back at Nathan. Before looking back at the computer.

"Um why were we stupid enough to fight him before?" Ethan said gawking at the screen as the fight had finished.

"Dude that was just sick. I mean what kind of fighting style was that he was using." Conner said confused and impressed.

"Looked like an MMA fighter mixed with almost dancing." Trent said.

Kira just couldn't find the words to speak. She just couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"He was fighting using Hip Hop kido which is a style created by Zack. Though it seems at the time Nathan was using his own version since his strikes were very precise and devastating." He then turned back to Nathan. "Look just promise me you won't morph using all of them at once unless you have no other choice." He said with a look of concern he had noticed that when Nathan morphed that each looked like each had struggled to maintain the transformation. Which meant Nathan must of experienced pain from the morphing process. He remembered it from when Adam told him about when Carlos needed some help.

"Look I only used it because I didn't have a choice. It scared me to even try it but I couldn't lose to them. And look at least I took out Zeltrax and even if he isn't completely destroyed it will be a long while before we are bothered by him again." Nathan said getting up and looking at the group. And decided to change the subject.

"Do any of you guys need help with any school work?" He asked and when they all shook their heads no he smiled slightly. "Cool I guess my help has been paying of even Conner is learning."

Everyone laughed a bit even Conner a bit. "Yeah dude with out you thanks to all this ranger business I probably would be failing." Conner told him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Glad I could help Conner." Nathan said and turned his back to the group. "Well as long as you all are fine on your own I will catch you all again later at Hayley's." He said not giving them a chance to say anything before he teleported out of Tommy's.

Nathan appeared in his bedroom and collapsed to the ground as his body was wracked with pain. It took several minutes for the pain to subside and he could get back to his feet. "Man I hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon." He said but he knew it was his body adjusting to the amount of ranger power he was linked to.

--

Back in Mesogog's island fortress. Elsa stumbled into the room her master was in. Mesogog looked at his minion with utter fury on his scaly face. "Elsa you failed me! And worse Zeltrax was destroyed by that boy!"

"But Master! We didn't know he could become three rangers like that." Elsa said barely able to stand thanks to the fight earlier. She then fell to the ground as Mesogog used his mind to crush her mind.

"There is no excuse for failure! So far you have failed me every time I sent you against the Rangers!" Mesogog roared.

"Master I promise I will not fail you next time." She pleaded in hopes of not being destroyed.

Mesogog released his hold on Elsa. She struggled back to her feet. "See that you don't."

--

Tommy turned to the other rangers. "Guys I don't think it is wise for any of us to go anywhere alone."

"Dr. O the four of us are rarely not together." Conner said.

"Yeah its usually you or Nathan who are ever alone." Trent commented.

"And since we have been staying with you even you are alone a lot less." Ethan said.

Kira then looked at the group. "Well that does help but that still doesn't change the fact that Nathan is generally on his own. Especially since he isn't allowed to attend school with us. And then we all essentially live here while he lives with Kim next to Hayley's."

Then Tommy got an idea he couldn't believe he was even giving serious thought. "I think one of you needs to see if Kim will let you stay with her from now on."

Kira smiled brightly at the thought. "I'll do it. Kim and I get along really well. And I can even ask her using the excuse of being trapped in a house with nothing but guys. She will have to let me stay then." Kira said confidently.

The three boys busted out laughing at what Kira had just said. Tommy just shook his heads at the boys knowing if they weren't careful they would have one pissed off yellow.

"We...all...know..why you really want to" The three got out through their laughter.

Kira scowled at the three and threw her hands in the air. "Boys!" She turned away from them and stormed out of the lab and into Tommy's house to call Kim.

The phone rang a few times and Kim picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim Kim it's Kira." She said trying to contain her frustrations at the moment.

"Kira honey what is it? You sound upset." Kim said worried about the young girl.

"Kim I need out of here. I can't handle living in this house." She said letting her frustrations loose.

"Yikes, let me guess living with nothing but guys is getting to you." Kim said and knew there was only one solution to this. Which unknown to her was exactly what Kira wanted.

"Well since my parents are gone and refuse to let me stay at the house I have no where else to go." Kira said sounding absolutely miserable.

"Alright Kira pack your things up and get Tommy to bring you here. I wouldn't mind having another girl in the house." Kim said when she realized something else but she trusted them but that doesn't mean it she can't voice her concern.

"Thanks Kim I knew you could let me stay here with all these jerks." Kira said and was about to hang up the phone.

"We will lay the ground rules when you get here. Kira so I will see you when you get here." And with that the two hung up the phone. And Kira raced up to her room to pack her things. She brought her stuff down and left it by the door.

The guys were all still downstairs in the lab. Conner was bouncing a small soccer ball on his head. Trent sat in a corner drawing the others as the performed their tasks. And as usual Ethan was playing a game on his computer. And Tommy was analyzing the video from their earlier battle with Mesogog's monster.

"Dr. O Kim said I could stay with her. And I have finished packing so I was wondering if you could take me over there?" Kira asked grinning from ear to ear. While happy to be so close to Nathan she had to admit not living in a house where she was the only girl was what was making her smile.

Tommy got up from the computer. "Guys you want a lift to Hayley's or are you going to come down later in Conner's car?"

The all one by one said later. "See you at Hayley's Kira." Trent said the other two had desolved into their own little worlds.

"Okay see you guys later." She said heading back upstairs followed by Tommy. Together they put her stuff into the back of his jeep. "Kira you know you were the only real sane person in the house to talk to. Right?" Tommy said as they made there way over to Kim's place.

"Dr. O you know Trent is just as sane as I am though I do fear that those two will corrupt him." Kira said with a shudder.

"Yeah but unlike you he prefers to stay quiet. While you do like to engage in conversation from time to time." Tommy told her he would miss having her around the house. But it did give him another reason to visit over at Kim's now.

It didn't take long to get to the Reefside Fitness Center. He parked the jeep in the front and the two of them carried her stuff in. Leaving it at the bottom of the stairs in the gym area the both went up into the loft. The saw Kim sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Kim thanks again for agreeing to let me stay here." Kira said sitting on the couch beside her.

Kim looked over at Kira and smiled. "Well I couldn't let you stay in a house full of those Neanderthals." She said pointing to Tommy.

"Hey. I take offense that that. I am the one who gives her the space she needs. I do understand what it is like living with a girl after all. I did have a little sister you know." He said and they laughed at him.

"Sorry Dr. O you were the best of them but still. It was a fight to use the bathroom in the morning even with you having two. Granted one is connected to you bedroom so that meant the four of us had to fight over the one." Kira said and she hugged Kim her savior from the nightmare that was living with Conner and the others.

"Well Tommy how about you come by for dinner with the others tomorrow. That way you can check up on her. And Tommy you didn't leave those boys alone in your house did you?" Kim said grimacing a little for stress her point. Tommy didn't even say a word he just took off down the stairs. "I knew he left them home but I don't think they would be dumb enough to do anything since Tommy could be back at anytime." She said getting up from the couch to get a glass of water. Kira followed her into the kitchen area.

"Is Nathan home? I haven't seen him since we had that battle earlier today." Kira asked while looking down the hall toward Nathan's room.

Kim looked at the girl and got a serious look on her face. "Kira there will be some ground rules while you are staying here. Like neither of you are to be in each others room. While I know you both are good kids the temptation might be to great. And if you are going to be out late you have to call and let me know. And when you leave just try and give me a heads up where you are going. And the normal rules for one your age no smoking, drinking. But as with Nathan if you are at a party and you do drink do not drive. Either stay the night where you are or call me and I will come pick you up." Kim said and couldn't believe the smile on the girls face at this.

"Thanks Kim you are a really good guardian." Kira said giving Kim another hug. " And I assume you will assign chores while I don't like them it is only fair since you are letting me stay here." She said going back over to the couch.

"No real chores just keep your room clean and pick up after yourself. Nathan is usually the one who does the dishes after dinner if I cook and I do the same if he is the one who cooked that night." Kim said and she poured water in her glass and went back over to the couch. "Oh and I believe Nathan is in his room you can go just this once. Just leave the door open."

Kira didn't even hesitate when she took of toward Nathan's room. She was worried about him the way he left Tommy's earlier felt so strange. She stopped in front of his door and knocked. "Nathan are you in there?" She said and waited to here and answer but when none came she frowned. So she opened the door and saw him sleeping on top of his covers still wearing what he had on this morning. She smiled and closed the door before going back over to where Kim was sitting.

"He is sleeping so I figured I shouldn't bother him." Kira said sitting on the couch.

"Actually you should wake him up. He is supposed to be over at Hayley's soon so he might want to take a shower and get ready." She told Kira.

Kira went back and to wake up Nathan. She opened the door and decided for the noisy approach. Leaping onto his bed right next to him. "Wake up." Kira said as she bounced again. He didn't move so she decided to go with the fairy tale approach. Even though it would be reversed roles from sleeping beauty. Kira bent down and gave Nathan a quick kiss. She frowned when even this didn't work. So she grabbed his pillow and pulled it out from under his head and hit him with it. "Wake up already!" Kira yelled.

Nathan just grunted when he was hit by the pillow. He grabbed it and threw it across the room and slowly opened his eyes. A smile formed on his face as he saw Kira sitting there staring at him. "Hey gorgeous." He said as he sat up and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "What time is it?" He asked looking around and remembering he broke his clock two nights ago.

"Its time for you to start getting ready. According to your mom you are due over at Hayley's soon. So get up lazy bones." She said hitting him with his other pillow before walking out of the room.

"Oh your going to get it." He said jumping off his bed as he easily caught up to her. He grabbed her from behind and used his strength and weight to force her to a stop. Kira screamed and freaked out. She fought against him with more ferocity then he expected.

Kim jumped off the couch when she heard Kira scream and ran to see what was going on. "Nathan let her go!" Kim yelled at her son.

"He released Kira instantly who rushed instantly over to Kim and through her arms around the woman crying her eyes out. Nathan just rubbed his head confused. "What did I do? I was only picking on her for hitting me with a pillow to wake me up."

Kim held onto Kira and let the girl cry. So much for the first night of her staying here. But she was sure her son wasn't trying to hurt her. But there is some reason that she freaked out like this. "Just take a shower and head over to Hayley's."

Nathan shook his head and walked into the bathroom and quickly got showered and dressed. He was wearing a pair of tan khaki cargo pants and a green t shirt with white tribal designs on the sleeves. When he entered the main room of the loft he saw his mother sitting on the couch with Kira still crying. He truly felt horrible that he couldn't do anything for her at all. So he simply walked down the stairs and went over to Hayley's where he saw all the guys sitting at there usual table.

Hayley walked over to him and she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Nathan?" Nathan just shook his head and sighed. "I wish I knew. I wish I knew." He looked up at the stage. "Well its time I got up there have the band guys looked over and practiced all those songs I gave you a couple days ago." He asked as they had just finished tuning their instruments. "Yeah they have and they were all really impressed with your work." Hayley said glad that a smile appeared on the boys face. "Hayley make sure you go over and get Kira to come over from next door in like 20 minutes I want her to hear at least the the song I am going to play before the last one." He said turning to go up on the stage.

Hayley introduced him and the guys all looked at the stage confused. None of them knew Nathan could sing. His set went well everyone was getting into his songs and they loved the fact that he took requests for covers. And when it came time for his last two songs he looked around and didn't see Kira anywhere. His heart sank but he was going to play them anyway. Maybe he just couldn't see her and she was just hiding somewhere.

"Well everyone I only have two more songs to play tonight. They are both original songs by me. Well here is the first of the two and it goes out to all the people who have had a bad day." He said going and sitting at a piano just off stage. And they started to play.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day _

When the applause faded he got back up on stage and grabbed an electric guitar. He still couldn't see Kira anywhere but he saw Dr. O was now sitting with the other guys. That did make him feel a little better. "Guys well time has come for my last song." He heard a resounding muttering of disappointment from the crowd. "Well guys this won't be my last time performing here so don't worry." That brought on some more cheers from the audience. "Well this last song goes out to that group of intrepid heroes who defend this city the power rangers. I feel grateful to these people they helped me out a few weeks back and it is thanks to them I am even performing here tonight."

They kick in the music and start the song.

_(Power Rangers Roar!)_

_There's a Light in the Distance  
See them Coming Closer  
With the Force of Ages  
Of Centuries Gone By_

_Protectors of the Right  
Defenders Sworn to Fight_

_Dino Rangers Roar!  
Power Rangers Score!  
Save us from these evil forces Win!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

_Victory is Ours Forever More  
_

_Protectors of the Right  
Defenders Sworn to Fight  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

_Dino Rangers Roar!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Power Rangers Score!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Save us from these evil forces Win!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

_Dino Rangers Win!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Power From Within!  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)  
Victory is Ours Forever More  
(Power Rangers Dino Thunder!) _

Nathan put his guitar down. Everyone was cheering none louder then the four at a table near the stage. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. And everyone be sure and thank Hayley for having a place like this. She works incredibly hard to make sure you all have a great place to hang out at after school. So thank you Hayley for allowing us to play here tonight, and thank you for all you do for the people of Reefside." People continued to cheer and many did even go over and thank Hayley for having the Cyberspace as well as the little things she has done for each of them. Nathan thanked the band for their hard work in learning the music for tonight and for putting on a great show. He then gets off the stage and is immediately approached by people telling him he did a great job. He is even congratulated by Dr. O and the guys. Conner and Ethan were even trying to sing the song he wrote for the rangers. But the whole time his mind isn't even on the crowd it is on one girl. She was no where to be seen still. He collapsed into the table the others had preciously sat at and put his head on the table. He stayed there the entire time he didn't register any of the voices asking if he was okay and what was wrong. All he could see was Kira crying and it was his fault. She was scared of him but he was just messing around he didn't mean to scare her. But he didn't know that fear went deeper.

--

A/N: I am not exactly sure what I am going to be doing in the next chapter. So it might be a while before I get another chapter up. Hopefully I will think of something soon. Also if you have any ideas please message me with the ideas. And if I use them I will give you credit before the chapter. Oh and let me know what you thought of me trying to use the song during the fight scene like they used to during the Mighty Morphin days.

Additional disclaimers: I do not own Fight by Aaron Waters, Bad Day by Daniel Powter, or the Dino Thunder theme.


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Thank you to all who enjoy my story this far. And like always read and review.

--

Nathan was still in Hayley's place hours after every customer had left. The other rangers had left as well after some prodding by Hayley. She just let Nathan stay where he was. She couldn't believe that the boy hadn't moved since his concert was over. That and when Kim told her Kira was in bed for the night she wasn't sure what was going on. But with Nathan this freaked out it must be something serious.

Hayley jumped when Nathan walked up behind her. "Sorry Hayley I am going to head back home now. If you want I can run this place for so you can have a day off." Hayley smiled and shook her head no.

"Don't worry about it I go home now I still have plenty of time for sleep." She told him pushing him toward the door.

After Hayley pushed him out of the door he walked back into the fitness center and locked the door behind himself. He slowly made his way upstairs where his Mom was sitting in the living room waiting for him. She had taken Kira back to the girls new room during Nathan's concert and waited for her to go to sleep.

"Is she okay mom?" Nathan said as he leaned against the door frame.

Kim could see the worry on her son's face. "I think she should be okay after she wakes up. I am still not entirely sure why she reacted like that." She was going to say something else but he cut her off.

"Mom thanks for comforting her. But you look exhausted go get some sleep. I am going to stay out here for a while. And don't worry about waking up early to make breakfast I will take care of it." He said giving his mom a hug before she went back to her bedroom next to Kira's.

Kim looked back at her son before peaking in on the sleeping girl. She was confused about all that happened tonight. But seeing Kira sleeping soundly did make her feel better and that she clung to an old stuffed animal of Nathan's.

Nathan walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with water. He splashed his face a few times and looked in the mirror. He went back out into the living room and sat on the couch. As much as he hated to think about it he figured that he should refrain from physical contact with Kira. At least to make sure he doesn't trigger another episode like she had tonight. Though he did want to ask her about it, maybe she will enlighten him to why it happened. Unfortunately knowing Kira she wouldn't say anything and try to avoid the subject at all costs.

He walked back down into the gym area he needed to get some of his frustrations out. And the one time a Mesofreak attack would have been actually helpful it didn't happen. He dropped back into a fighting stance and began a shadow boxing routine. His moves becoming faster and faster as he went. After about an hour he sighed it wasn't helping any. Th en he remembered he could be more the one person, so he conjured one of his duplicates.

Both Nathan's smirked and dropped back into a fighting stance. They circled each other a few times before lunging into the fight. Each fought with out holding back and no matter the attack the other would block it. The fight went out for about 20 minutes before they both collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Nathan couldn't help but force out a laugh, his new ability had more use then for battle against Mesogog and his minions. It gave Nathan a very therapeutic opponent to work his frustrations out on with out holding back.

After a while the duplicate faded and Nathan went back upstairs to take a shower before starting breakfast. As he entered the hall toward the bathroom he saw Kira exit her room. He stopped in his tracks as her eyes met with his.

Nathan quickly turned around and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. He grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge. He opened it and took a drink from it. He knew now he would need to keep a set of clothes in one of the lockers downstairs so he could use the shower room down there that was put in so the people could clean up after a work out.

Kira walked into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor. The look on Nathan's face made her feel horrible. She had thought she was past all that. She also knew Nathan would never hurt her. Kira turned on the water and set it to the temperature she liked. She undressed and climbed in the shower. She could feel the bad feelings wash off her as if they were merely dirt on her skin.

Nathan heard her enter the bathroom and knew it was safe to go to his room to get a change of clothes. He decided to teleport down to the shower room instead of walk. He didn't need another meeting with Kira like that. He entered the room leaving his clean clothes on a bench out in the locker room. He shed his dirty clothes and grabbed a towel before entering the shower area. Hanging the towel just outside he didn't bother drawing the dividing curtain since he was the only on in the showers. He quickly showered dried off and got changed. He made his way back up to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Kim exited her bedroom and the loft was filled with the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, toast, and Cinnamon rolls. When she got entered the kitchen she smiled at the sight of her son cooking breakfast.

"You know son that you are going to make a great husband. Not many guys out there bother to learn to cook. Let alone are as good a cook as you are." Kim said sitting at the table as Nathan handed her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

"Well mom I had a different childhood then just about every other kid. Not to mention I had a great teacher." He said returning to fixing a plate for Kim.

"You know I don't think a mother could ask for a better son." She said taking the plate.

Kira's stomach growled when she smelled the food cooking. She made her way out into the kitchen and took a seat next to Kim. "Man the food smells great." She said with a smile on her face. Nathan fixed her a plate and slid it in front of her. He didn't even say anything, but he was happy to see a smile on her face.

"Yeah Nathan is an exceptional cook. Maybe we can convince him to make something nice for dinner to celebrate you moving in with us." Kim said and Nathan dropped the glass of milk he had just poured for Kira it shattered on impact. Kim winced after seeing his reaction and she forgot she never told him she was staying with them from now on. "Oops looks like I forgot to tell you honey. I agreed to allow her to stay her because she couldn't handle living at Tommy's with all those boys."

"Its cool mom I am glad we could help out." He said as he poured another glass for Kira and began cleaning up the milk and glass. After the milk and large chunks of glass were picked up he went back over the wood floor with a wet paper towel to pick up the tiny shards of glass.

"Sorry I didn't meet you and the guys yesterday over at Hayley's." Kira said after she took a sip of her milk.

"Don't worry about it Kira I am just glad to see you feeling better today. And I am sorry about freaking you out like that. I promise I will do my best not to scare you like that again." Nathan said as he finally took his seat opposite Kim with his own plate of food and his Gatorade from earlier.

Kim couldn't help but smile at the too of them. Even though she could feel a slight tension from Nathan. He was certainly worried about setting off another episode like last night. But in no time she was sure that would be gone and the two would be back to normal around each other.

Nathan finished his food and placed his plate and silverware in the sink. "I will see you two later I am going to go for a run through the park." He said it even though he was fairly sure a run at the moment would be out of the question.

Then Kira said something he was glad to hear but had hoped she wouldn't. "Wait I will go with you." She said quickly downing the rest of her milk and placing her dishes in the sink. "Just give me a moment to go put on some workout clothes." She said and ran back to her room. As Nathan walked back to his to do the same.

--

That morning at Tommy's house. The four rangers were up and eating breakfast of course theirs was just cereal and juice.

"Dude did either of you know Nathan had that kind of musical talent?" Conner said as he sat down with his second bowl of cereal.

"No but I am just wondering what was up with Nathan after he got off the stage." Trent said after he put down his now empty bowl.

"I know that dude was seriously bummed out. But how cool was it that he wrote a song for the rangers." Ethan said after placing his bowl in the sink.

"I know it totally rocked I had it stuck in my since he played it last night." Conner said with a grin.

Tommy had been quite the entire time listening to the three teens talk about last night. He was worried about his son and fellow ranger. The last time he was like that was when he got the letter from Kim. But he was sure it couldn't be anything like that. He would call Hayley later to ask her about it to see if she knew anything.

--

Nathan and Kira were jogging through the park. They had already gone about 2 miles so far. Kira had finally had enough of the silence between them.

"Nathan stop." She said stopping to take a break. Unlike him she wasn't used to such physical exertion. Nathan slowed down to a stop turning around to see her sitting on a bench. "Look Nathan I need a break I can't keep going like you."

"Yeah I think Conner is the only one who has a chance to. But that is because he is used to doing more physically demanding activities." he said leaning against a tree not far from the bench.

"Well sorry." She said and turned away from him.

"Look you know I didn't mean it that way." He said not moving from where he was standing.

"Nathan why is that you have been practically avoiding me today?" She asked other then when they talked at the table he hadn't said anything else to her.

"Kira it is because I am afraid. Last night when I grabbed you I was just playing around. I just wanted to return the favor for waking me up by hitting me with a pillow." He sighed and slide down the tree so that he was sitting on the ground. "You freaked out like I was going to hurt you. And I remember when you fought me when I was evil, you had no fear at all when you went against me even when you knew you couldn't win." He stopped talking at that point and simply looked at Kira.

"Nathan I am sorry you just caught me by surprise." Kira left it at that though Nathan would have none of that.

"Kira no one freaks out like that just by being surprised." He still didn't move from his spot.

Kira couldn't help but feel her heart sink a bit. She wanted nothing more then for him to wrap her in his arms and tell her it was all okay. But he seemed afraid to worried that she will freak out again. "Nathan look can we talk about this some other time?" Kira said pleadingly.

"Yeah Kira we can drop it for now." He said getting up. "You take a break and I will be back in ten minutes." He started to turn to begin jogging again but he was actually planning on running full tilt till he collapsed.

"Nathan wait." Kira screamed after him. "Dr. O doesn't think any of us should be left on our own. Especially after what happened to you the other day." She said moving up beside him. "Besides I figured if that is what he wants you and I can spend some time together."

Nathan turned around and looked at her. "Well what did you have in mind?" He asked curious.

"I don't know its just with school and other things you and I haven't had much time alone." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright Kir want to go back home and watch a movie or something?" He asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Well we can do that later. Right now there is something else I want to do." She said and gave him a quick kiss. He smirked before pulling her into a deeper more passionate kiss. And when they separated she just looked at him.

"I take it from the look on your face that you enjoyed that kiss." He said smiling glad that she seemed to of returned to normal.

"Yeah wow...I have never been kissed like that." She said before kissing him again.

--

Hayley had just finished opening the Cyberspace when the phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hayley's Cyberspace Hayley speaking."

"Hayley it's Tommy." He said.

"What is it Tommy? I can tell be the tone of your voice you are worried." She said concerned for her friend.

"I was just curious if you knew anything as to why Nathan was acting so out of it last night. He looked so alive and happy on stage but when his set was over he slumped into that chair and looked so depressed." He asked Hayley he was truly worried about his son.

Hayley decided to lie this one time to Tommy. "I don't know. But I saw him earlier going out for a run with Kira and they both seemed rather happy." Well at least a half truth since she didn't really know she only assumed.

"Okay thanks Hayley." Tommy said as both hung up the phone.

As soon as he got off the phone with Hayley his phone started to ring. He quickly answered the phone. "Tommy Oliver speaking."

"Dr. Oliver my name is Johnathan Ford I was wondering if I could speak with my daughter Kira." The man over the phone said.

"I am sorry Mr. Ford she is out at the moment but I can tell her to give you a call when she gets in." Tommy said truthfully.

"Never mind that tell her I will be in town tomorrow to pick her up. I just can't stand my girl being in that town with all the monster attacks with out me." The man said trying to sound concerned for his daughter.

"Um Mr. Ford I thought it was agreed upon before that she would be staying here until she graduated so she could still do so with her friends?" Tommy asked confused at this.

"Dr. Oliver you will forgive me for not telling you she will be still in Reefside she and I will be returning to our home. That way she can still graduate with her friends. I just miss my daughter and you know once they graduate you rarely get to see them once they are off to college." Mr. Ford said with out a second thought.

"Well I can't see why she would complain though I think she will be more then a little surprised." Tommy said. "So I will bring her to the new fitness center next to Hayley's Cyberspace around 2 tomorrow is that acceptable Mr. Ford." He said he had a weird feeling about this whole thing. So he would talk to Kira about it before he arrives.

--

Kira and Nathan arrived back at the Fitness Center hand in hand. When they entered Kim was just finishing up teaching a group of young kids gymnastics.

"Oh Nathan you are just in time." She motioned for them to come over to her. "See the young boys here have been very disagreeable about learning. You see they think it is to girly for them to bother with." She said Nathan had always been able to convince young boys that Gymnastics wasn't just for girls.

"Oh really now?" Nathan turned to the kids. "How many of you guys watch martial arts movies?" All the boys hands went into the air. "Well you know the flips and other acrobatic moves the perform in the action scenes?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with girly gymnastics?" One boy asked.

"Well through gymnastics is how many of those movie stars learned to do the flips and other stunts." He said and could still see a few skeptical looks. "Well what if I told you that I know gymnastics. What would you say then?"

Another boy stood up and looked at Nathan. "I don't believe you."

Nathan laughed. "Fine then little man I will prove it to you." Nathan said moving away from the group and they all turned to watch. Nathan went to the other side of the room and did a series of cartwheels across the room to the opposites wall. Then he did front hand spring into round off to a back hand spring as well as a back flip at the end.

All the kids jumped up and ran over to him. "Wow that was so cool." The boy earlier who didn't believe him said. And one of the girls looked at him. "I told you boys do gymnastics too. And I only showed you a portion of the tumbling skills I learned from taking gymnastics."

"So guys do you think you are willing to listen to Ms. Mitchel over there and learn gymnastics from her?" He asked and every kid nodded yes before running back over to Kim and asking her all at once to teach them more.

Nathan smiled he always had fun convincing kids that gymnastics was pretty cool. Though he had to admit he did prefer martial arts over gymnastics, but it did allow him to do a lot of the flashier moves that people loved to see. Kira walked over to him with a smile on her face and gave him a playful shove. "Well look at you mister male gymnast."

"Well one can't help it when the first few years of life was surrounded by it." He said pulling her into a hug. "Well I think I am ready to go take a shower." He Said letting her go to head over toward the stairs.

"Yeah well no to soon you are becoming rather ripe." She said covering her nose to mess with him.

He was going to retaliate but after last night he decided not to. "Yeah well missy you are none to fresh there yourself." He said just before running up the stairs as she chased after him. He ran and jumped over the couch with ease to avoid her. She stopped at the back of the couch just in time to not fall over it.

She sprung over the couch to reach him but he was to fast for her. He moved to the right as she landed and fell back onto the couch. "Well I will see you after my shower." Nathan said as he began to walk toward the bathroom. Kira just ran after him and jumping on his back knocking them both to the floor. He had known she was coming and decided to let her catch him. He was laying face first on the ground and she was sitting on his back with a huge grin.

"Well I don't even have to see your face to know that you are pleased with the result of your actions." Nathan said with a grin as he spun around to his back. He was surprised by how easily she jumped and landed back down in time to land on his chest. Nathan grunted as some of the air was forced out of his chest.

"I am and now I have you right where I want you." She said looking down at him.

"Oh really you know this could easily be turned on you at any moment." He said with a mischievous grin. "But I must admit I rather enjoy the way things are at the moment. Even if it is counter productive toward getting myself clean."

She laughed at his words and leaned down and kissed him. "Well I would offer to join you in the shower...but I don't think I want to get us both killed by your mother."

"Well that certainly would make things more difficult. Because then I would miss so much stuff." He said with a certainly fake sad look on his face.

"Oh and what would be some of the things you would miss?" She asked him.

"Well for one the taste and feel of your lips." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"And what else?" She asked playfully.

"The feeling of holding you in my arms." He said as he pulled her down so she was now laying on his chest while he held her close.

"Is that all?" She asked in his ear.

"Well no but the rest I haven't experienced yet so it would make it hard to miss them." He said with a laugh.

She laughed and got off of him and helped him up. "Well I think it is time for you to take a nice cold shower." She said smacking him on the butt and pushing him into the bathroom. "I will take a shower after you." She said and walked back into the kitchen. After about a half and hour later they were both clean and cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn about to watch a movie.

Kim came up after finishing up with her class. She just smiled at the two on the couch. She was pleased to see that the event last night hadn't put to big of a dent in their relationship. It also made her miss the times when she was younger. And she was pulled out of her dream like state when the phone rang. "I got it." She said when she saw Nathan start to get up.

"Hello?" She said since she didn't think to check the caller ID.

"Hey Kim it's Tommy." He said

"Hey Tommy are you and the boys still coming over for dinner?" She asked wondering since she invited them all to dinner tonight yesterday.

"Yeah I was just calling to check on what time dinner is. All the boys are excited to be coming over they hadn't seen Kira since she left yesterday. That and we need to talk after dinner" he said.

Kim got slightly worried at his words. "Is it a good talk or a possibly something bad may happen talk?" She asked in a hushed tone so neither on the couch would hear her.

Tommy let out a sigh. "Its a I am not sure kind of talk. I will explain it all after dinner."

"Okay well dinner is at six. I hope the boys are up for a home cooked meal. I am sure they are tired of take out." She said.

"Ha Ha I can cook you know Kim. Mom forced me to learn when she wanted to make sure that I didn't live on frozen dinners and Take out." He said.

"Well see you and the boys at Six. Take care Tommy." She said hanging up the phone.

"See you then. Later Kim." He said as he placed his phone back on the hook.

"Boys we need to be over at Kim's at six so make sure you are all ready in time." Tommy said from the kitchen where he had been using the phone. The three boys were sitting in the other room watching something on tv.

"No problem Dr. O." Conner said for the three of them. They wanted to see Kira so they wouldn't want to be late.

--

Nathan and Kira were still cuddled up on the couch. Kira didn't want to ever move she was comfortable and she felt completely safe. Kira was so comfortable she ended up falling asleep. Nathan who hadn't slept the night before ended up falling asleep as well.

Kim had started work on preparing dinner and decided to let them sleep till about 30 minutes before the others were to arrive. She went for something easy to cook since Nathan was the one who usually prepared the fancier meals. And seeing at how many their would be for dinner she figured a simple roast chicken, with stuffing, mashed potatoes, and broccoli would be good. Of course she cheated on the chicken and was having it delivered a little after five.

She walked over to the couch and placed a blanket over the sleeping pair. She would do anything she could to make their happiness last forever. She didn't want what happened to her and Tommy to happen to them, even though it almost did once. Kim was thankful for who ever it was that brought these to back together while they were young. Unfortunately Kim was one who most likely against fates wishes stayed away from Tommy all these years. Except it seemed like fate would not be denied and so after many years the two were thrust back into each others lives.

Time passed by quickly for Kim thanks to keeping occupied with cooking. The chicken arrived right when she wanted it to. She even remembered to wake Kira and Nathan to give them time to shake off the daze of a peaceful sleep.

Now it was time for the dinner. Tommy, Conner, Ethan, and Trent all had arrived promptly at six. And the group after the standard greeting sat down to eat.

"So which one of you is responsible for getting the absent minded professor here on time?" Kim said making fun of the fact that Tommy was always perpetually late back in high school.

"Oh ha ha but I have to admit that Trent is the reason we are on time. He made sure to get Ethan to quit playing some game. He also reminded me in time for me to clean up since I had been working on the raptor cycles. Conner surprisingly didn't need to be reminded. I have a feeling that it was because our little red here is like Rocky when it pertains to food." Tommy said causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Hey can I help it that I looked forward to a home cooked meal after so much take out and frozen dinners?" He said much to his own defense. But he had to admit being compared to a former red did make him happy.

"So Kira. How has it been staying here instead of with us at Dr. O's?" Ethan asked just before eating some of his mashed potatoes.

"Well I must say not having to fight over the bathroom has to be a big plus. And here I get great food. I mean when I got up Nathan had made all of us a full breakfast. I hadn't eaten that well in the morning in a long time." Kira said happily as she took a bite of her chicken.

All three of the boys looked at her and then at Nathan. Trent was the one who decided to say what was on all of the boys minds. "So let me get this straight you are a bad ass fighter and athlete, you are an amazing musician, and you cook. Is there anything you aren't good at?" Conner and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"I mean come on dude you make us all look bad." Conner said in between bites of food.

"Well truthfully Trent I most certainly can't draw. For which you are exceptional. And Ethan while you are incredibly smart you stayed down to earth and haven't resorted to brainiac speak. Then there is Conner dude of everyone in this room you are by far a much greater soccer player then I am. I just get lucky that I am in shape and when you are not using your super speed I can almost keep up." Nathan said and they all smiled at his words feeling better for themselves. "And to let you in on a little secret. I am good at all these things because when I was younger I never really had friends and filled up the typical playtime with learning all I could. Plus it isn't how smart we are or what we can do physically that truly matters. Its whats in your heart that does. You three have probably the biggest hearts of anyone I have met. Sure Conner's gets hidden by his jock exterior from time to time. As Trent your is hidden in the fact that you self impose the loner status on yourself. And Ethan you get trapped in your games." Nathan said and Kira knew what he was going to say next so she took the pleasure in saying it herself.

"But I know from before we all became friends that myself included. Know when to let go of our exterior persona's and help those in need before thinking of one's self." She said.

Tommy and Kim both shared a knowing look. And then they saw the smiles one the three boys faces get wider.

"Wow Nathan, Kira I didn't think you both had such respect for us." Trent said as he took another bite of his food.

"Man are you serious you didn't have any friends? I find that incredibly hard to believe." Ethan said confused. From what he had seen of Nathan the guy seemed like he could get along with just about anyone.

"I agree with Ethan dude you had to of been pretty popular in school." Conner said unknown he was about to insert his foot into his mouth.

"Yeah as popular as a kid who started high school at the age of nine and graduated by the age of 13." Nathan said.

"Man that must have sucked a lot. But I have to admit seeing you know makes it hard to believe that you weren't popular as a kid." Trent said.

"Well if you count being popular with my mom's teammates then yes I was popular." Nathan said.

"Yeah those girls adored him. And it just got worse as he got older and started to attempt to learn gymnastics and well as martial arts from Jason. It was just so cute to watch." Kim said remembering the days at the training facilities in Florida.

Tommy on the other hand felt bad for not being around when Nathan was younger. Everyone had finished their meal and all had been excused from the table. Tommy and Kim went down into the gym to talk. While all of the teens sat on the couches and chairs in the main room of the loft.

"Dude Nathan I have to say that song you wrote for us as rangers is awesome." Conner said as the song played again in his head.

"I know Conner and I have had it stuck in out heads since last night." Ethan said and looked over at Trent who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I have had to listen to you both attempting to sing it and get all the lyrics wrong." Trent said with a small shudder.

Kira then looked up to Nathan from where she was leaning against him like she was earlier before the others got there. "What song?" She asked confused.

Nathan looked at her. "Well I had arranged to play a surprise concert at Hayley's last night to play that song for you all. But you weren't feeling well so don't feel bad about missing it. Besides I will play again sometime."

"He sure surprised us we all thought the guys that normally play back up for you were putting on a gig by themselves. But then this guy walks on stage." Ethan said pointing to Nathan with a grin on his face.

"Nathan rocked the house. Everyone in the place couldn't get enough of him." Conner said with a laugh.

"I know he made Hayley's night when after his set he got so many people to thank her for various things. She was beat red and had a grin from ear to ear by the time we all left." Trent said. "Man today when I got to work she was still in a great mood."

Kira looked at Nathan and smiled. "Hayley deserves it. She has helped out just about everyone who had gone into her shop. Trent she gave you a job and has even encouraged your drawing, Ethan I don't know how she helps you other then simply having the Cyberspace, And Conner she told you about that big soccer tryout even if being a ranger got in the way." Kira said and they all nodded.

"Yeah Hayley is a really great person. She is the reason I made it to your last concert Kira. She came over here and heard me playing my guitar. She said I had to come over that I would enjoy the music of the person performing. I have to see was absolutely right." Nathan said smiling.

"Man we were all confused that night Kira when you took off like that after Trent told her about you knowing her song." Conner said shaking his head.

"Yeah then Trent got that stupid idea to confront him on it. Man he dumped these two on their butts so fast." Ethan said with a slight laugh.

"Well you could of helped Ethan." Trent said looking at the blue ranger.

"Right and you both know any fighting ability I have is gained from the gem. I couldn't use it against someone who at the time we didn't know was the evil green ranger." Ethan said quickly to his defense.

"Guys Ethan did the right thing. But honestly I do understand why you guys did it." Nathan said looking at them.

Kira looked at them. "Wait you three went and confronted Nathan about me taking off?" She said and couldn't believe it. "Awe guys even though it is incredibly macho and pig headed, it is also sweet that you guys were worried about me."

"Well Kira you are the only girl of the group so we have to look out for you." Conner said and the three other guys laughed.

"Conner. Remember that talk we had before about the things you say from time to time." Ethan said looking at the confused red ranger.

"Oh right sorry." Conner said and Trent quickly recovered it for him.

"What he meant to say is you are our friend Kira so we would do anything to help you." Trent said with a smile.

"It is okay guys I have learned to understand that Conner doesn't mean anything by it." She said with a small laugh which made Conner sulk a little.

--

Kim turned to Tommy when they got downstairs and out of ear shot of the teens upstairs. "Tommy what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kim said with a worried look on her face.

"Kim it's Kira..." Tommy said and was hoping Kim would tell him his worries unfounded. "Her Father will be by tomorrow at 2 to pick her up."

Kim looked worried at first but when that is all he said she sighed before a thought came to her. "Wait is he coming by to take her away from Reefside? Because we can't let him do that."

"It's not that he said he was going to keep her here in Reefside since they would be staying at their home." He said still having a worried look on his face.

"Well as long as she will still be in town what is wrong with the situation?" She asked confused by him still looking so worried.

"Well when he called I got a weird feeling from him. I don't know why but I think there is more to him coming here then just missing his daughter." He said sitting down on the small bleacher set up.

"What do you mean? I would miss Nathan if I was away from him for an extended length of time. And you know that thanks to the evil ranger incident." She said sitting next to him placing her hand on his back.

"I understand that I do but I just can't shake this strange feeling I have over this whole thing." He told her.

"Well Tommy why don't you talk to her about it? I am sure if anything was strange then she would say something." Kim said reassuringly. "The only thing I see being wrong here is that Kira will probably not want to leave my house."

"Well I think I will go talk to her. But I would prefer to talk to her with out the boys around." He said shaking his head.

"Well I am sure I can get the three boys down here. But Kira and Nathan are attached at the hip today." She said with a smile. "They have been acting like we used to."

"Alright see what you can do. I think it will be fine if Nathan stayed up there since I know she will end up telling him anyway." Tommy said standing up. "Wait I have an idea. I am going to go upstairs and ask the boys to come help you move things in thanks for the dinner tonight." And he made his way back upstairs.

Kim couldn't help but smile. She always knew Tommy was an incredibly caring individual but seeing his concern for Kira. It actually brought a tear to her eye at the scene.

--

Tommy entered the main room and looked over at the group of teens. "I hate to break up this little gathering. But Conner, Trent, and Ethan I would like you three to go down into the gym and help Kim move some things around."

Trent and Ethan were on there way to the stairs when they heard Conner speak up. "Dr. O why aren't you having Nathan and Kira help as well?"

Tommy just looked at Conner. "Well lets just call it thanks for having us over for dinner. Besides I want to have some time to talk to both of them. Unlike you three these two I don't get to talk to all the time." He said and Conner quickly made his way downstairs with Trent and Ethan.

Tommy sat on the chair facing the two teens. "Well originally I wanted to talk to just you Kira but I had a feeling you might prefer it if Nathan was here."

Nathan straightened up as did Kira and they both looked at Tommy confused. "Dr. O is everything okay?" Kira asked sounding a little worried.

"Well Kira I got a call from your father today. He told me that he would be in town tomorrow to pick you up." Dr. O said in a serious tone.

"Wait he can't come and take her away! She is supposed to stay in Reefside so she could graduate with her friends!" Nathan said rather upset at the news. "Besides how could she continue being a ranger if she isn't in Reefside?"

"Well that is the thing he said that they wouldn't be leaving town they would simply be moving back into their house. He said he didn't like the idea of his daughter in this dangerous city with out him." Tommy said and it is now he noticed Kira was quiet. "Kira is everything okay? You are awfully quiet."

Kira pulled away from Nathan before turning to where she could see the two of them. "Did my mom say anything to you?" She asked because if he said yes she would go if he said no she would start to freak out.

"No Kira your Dad was the only one I talked to." And at his words Kira got a panicked look on her face.

Nathan saw this and placed an arm around her. She clung to Nathan before saying something. "When he comes if my Mom isn't with him tell him to go away." She said and both got fearful looks on their face.

"Kira why is it if your Mother isn't with him we are to tell him to go away?" Nathan asked but she wouldn't say anything else.

Tommy and Nathan shared a look between each other of confusion. But Nathan just held the girl. "If it is what you want Kira we will make him leave if your mother isn't with him." Nathan said reassuringly.

"Alright well Kira the guys and I are going to be leaving now so I will be back here around noon. I can bring the others with me if you want." He asked and placed a hand on her back before heading downstairs.

"Dr. Oliver thanks for telling her about it before it was time for her dad to pick her up." Nathan said and Tommy just nodded his head. Inside Tommy felt awful hearing his own son refer to him as Dr. Oliver.

--

Next time: Kira's Father arrives. A confrontation with the police. And more.

A/N:Just so you know I am going to have lay off the ranger battles for a bit. I am see him as being smarter then the other villains who attacked over and over trying to wear the rangers down. Nope Mesogog is going to be carefully planing his moves. And I hope I didn't turn any fans of the story away with Nathan using three ranger powers at once in the last chapter. I thought it would be funny and it would throw Mesogog and other villains for a loop.


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Please read and review.

--

Nathan spent the time since Tommy and the others left still on the couch with Kira. She wouldn't say anything but refused to let Nathan leave her alone. It took a long time but Kira finally fell asleep. Nathan waited to make sure she was fully asleep before slipping out from under her and laying her down gently so as not to wake her. He needed to get a glass of water not to mention his mind was frantic. Though no matter what was going on inside on the outside he made sure to stay calm and collected. He couldn't allow Kira to know that he was freaking out. She was one of the strongest people he knew and too see her reduced to the state she was in was hard to believe.

Kira woke up and when she noticed she wasn't resting on Nathan she jumped to her feet. She was freaking out where was he? Then she saw him in the kitchen.

Nathan was placing his glass in the sink when arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly. He stood there for a second and pulled her arms apart so he could turn around to look at her. "Kira it's okay I just needed to get some water." She still wouldn't let him go or look at him in the face. So he just picked her up and placed her feet on his so he could walk back over to the couch. Next step was figuring out how to get on the couch. He thought about just falling back onto the couch, but he didn't want to chance hurting her since her arms were wrapped around him. "Um Kira I need you to let go. Unless you want to stand here all night." He said moving her arms before laying on the couch. She grabbed the blanket before laying down on the couch and clutching onto him once more.

--

The next morning came and everything seemed so different then the previous night. Kira seemed to be her normal self. Which was a big relief to both Kim and Nathan.

As the day progressed Nathan was down in the gym area going through some martial arts exercises. He would of used one of his copies to practice against but it was daytime and the door was open for people to come in and sign up for classes or use the exercise equipment. So instead he went through some of his flashier moves used only in competitions and demonstrations.

Kira and Kim were on a small balcony area that over looked the gym floor. While Nathan was working out the two decided to play some music. Since the whole Nathan becoming evil and the gym opening Kim hadn't had much time to for her music. So she was glad she was able jam so to speak with Kira.

Kira would go from playing a song to just watching Nathan. Kim would laugh when ever she stopped playing. "Kira you two remind me of Tommy and I when we were back in high school." Kim said and an old song came to mind. Though she is pretty sure Nathan knew this one as well. It was a song she and Zack wrote in high school when Tommy was losing the green ranger powers.

"Well since the result of the two of you is him." She said pointing to Nathan. "I will take that as a compliment." Kira said with a smile.

Kim started to play the song she and Zack wrote back in high school. Kira turned and payed attention to Kim's playing.

_Down the road_

_we never know_

_what life may have in store_

_winds of change will rearrange_

_our lives more then before_

Nathan stopped when he heard his mom playing and singing a song she hadn't played in a long time. He couldn't help but listen. He even joined in like he used to when he was younger and sang it along with her.

_but you'll never stand_

_alone my friend_

_Memories never die_

_And in our hearts _

_they'll always live_

_and never say goodbye_

When the song stopped Kim and Kira looked down and Nathan who was looking up at where they were sitting.

"It's been a while since I have heard you play that song mom." Nathan said with a grin as he went and grabbed a towel.

"Kim that was a beautiful song. And I was surprised when Nathan joined it. It sounded so right." Kira said.

"Yeah well I think it is because he used to sing it with me all the time when I would play it. It is like the song you two wrote for me. It always helped me out when I was feeling down." She said leaning her guitar against the wall.

They had forgot all about the time till Tommy came in. Tommy smiled as he saw all of them up on the balcony. Though he had to laugh at Nathan who had a towel draped over his head. Nathan had just rejoined the girls after taking a shower is why he had the towel.

"So how are all of you today?" Tommy asked.

"We are all doing great." Kira said with a smile on her face.

"I have to agree we all are." Kim said with an identical smile.

Tommy then turned to Nathan. "Hey you wanna spar a little?"

Nathan had to laugh which the girls did as well. "I just took a shower but why not." Nathan said before leaping off the balcony and rolling to his feet when he hit the ground so as not to hurt himself.

Tommy shook his head at Nathan. "Show off!" He said before turning to the girls. "I think I might regret this later."

Kira and Kim laughed at Tommy. "Well Tommy Nathan was trained by several of the old rangers." She said while smiling sweetly.

"Besides Dr. O didn't you learn how good he was from when we had to fight him. Or maybe that video of his fight a couple of days ago." Kira said with a slightly smug attitude.

Tommy made his way out onto the floor after changing into some different clothes and putting his sparring gear on. Nathan had been ready and waiting. Plus after his work out earlier his muscles were still loose and ready to go.

"So what kind of match did you have in mind?" Nathan asked as he was bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"How about freestyle. Where we just go at it till one can't take it anymore." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Wow feeling rather spry today pops?" Nathan said trying to see if he could get under Tommy's skin for fun.

"Oh so that is how it's gonna be." Tommy said moving in throwing a punch at Nathan's head. Which was deflected just to the right of his head. Tommy quickly recovered spinning to the left just in time to dodge the hook heading for his mid section. The fight was easily a draw but Tommy decided it was time to step it up a bit. He threw a faint at Nathan's head and slid into a scissor sweep taking Nathan's legs out.

Nathan sprang back to his feet easily. "I see it looks like the old man has some moves after all." Nathan said seeing how Tommy decided to elevate it. Two could play that game. Nathan stepped forward throwing a round house aiming for Tommy's head. Tommy of course ducked the kick but when Nathan used the momentum so send his opposite foot across the ground in a low sweep he was caught off guard.

Kim and Kira watched both were impressed while watching them spar. "Well aren't those two just a like out there." Kira said watching her mentor and her boyfriend go at it.

"Yeah hopefully if Nathan wins Tommy won't take it to hard. I remember when Nathan beat Jason for the first time. Jason tried his best to hide his disappointment. But even though he was happy he was also a little sad." Kim said.

" I think he can handle it. He didn't seem that upset after we all got our butts handed to us by him when he was evil. But that could just be because it was a ranger related thing." Kira said thinking Tommy would be fine if he lost.

The two continued to attack each other. Each landing a blow here and there. Neither of them were holding back at this point going at it full tilt. Tommy fell backward and landed on his butt. Nathan had directed a kick at Tommy's head when he wasn't paying attention. Nathan had stopped before he hit him but it startled Tommy pretty well..

"Come on you know that you can't drift out like that. I could of kicked your head from your shoulders!" Nathan said rather agitated at Tommy. He extended his hand to his father.

"Man Jason and the guys taught you well." Tommy said excepting Nathan's hand.

"Well I think our little match is done." Nathan said and the door opened to the gym and both men looked over.

A man who appeared to be in his 40's walked up to them. Neither of the them recognized the man. So Nathan went right up to the man. "Hello sir can I help you with something? Are you here to sign up for lessons or for time to use the exercise equipment?" Nathan asked the man before him.

"No I am here to pick up my daughter." The man said sounding agitated.

"Oh so you are Mr. Ford then?" Nathan said extending his hand to the man. "We were not expecting you for like another hour."

Mr. ford didn't shake Nathan's hand. "Yes I am Johnathan Ford. And I decided I would pick her up a little earlier. He still hadn't noticed Kira on the balcony and she quickly hid when he entered so he wouldn't see her.

Then Tommy stepped over. "Mr. Ford I am Tommy Oliver. I was wondering is Mrs. Ford with you? I would like to talk with her about some things."

"No my wife isn't with me. So Dr. Oliver if you would please tell Kira I am here so we can be on our way." Mr. Ford said and looked out raged when Nathan stepped in front of him.

"I am sorry sir I am going to have to ask you to leave." Nathan said in a commanding tone.

"Listen Kid I am not leaving without my daughter. Now where is she?" Mr. Ford said truly angry now.

"Mr. Ford I am afraid I can't release your daughter to you. Till I talk to your wife. She is the one who left her in my care. " Tommy said standing next to Nathan.

"Look what does it matter if my wife is here or not? Kira is my daughter and I demand you bring her to me!" Kira's father said now yelling.

"Well why is it so hard to come back with your wife Mr. Ford. I mean she is here with you isn't she? Because I can't see her not coming back to be with her husband and child." Nathan said sounding much older then he is.

"Fine I didn't want to say this to you. But my wife died a few nights ago in a car crash. I didn't want to tell Kira that over the phone. And I couldn't come here right away."

Nathan and Tommy looked absolutely stunned at what they just heard.

"Well sir I am sorry I will not be letting Kira leave here with you." Nathan said sternly now even more adamantly since he knew Kira's mom wouldn't be there.

"Why you little punk who are you to say if my daughter can leave with me or not." Mr. Ford said getting in Nathan's face.

"Mr. Ford escalating to violence won't help anything." Tommy said attempting to calm the man down.

"Sure please exit the building. One thing I can do is kick you out of here. I am one of the owners of this establishment and am allowed to say who may enter and who may not. So sir if you would kindly exit of your own accord." Nathan said standing firm even with Mr. Ford in his face.

Then Johnathan Ford made a mistake. He decided to throw a punch at Nathan. Nathan let the man's fist hit him. Nathan just stared at the man as if his hit did nothing.

"Sir do you really want to do this. Because if you try to hit me one more time. I will be forced to defend myself and remove you from the premises." Nathan said his entire body ready to just lay into the man standing before him.

Mr. Ford of course did take another shot at Nathan. He easily dodged the punch and returned the favor by landing a hard punch to the man's head. Mr. Ford hit the ground hard. Both Nathan and Tommy grabbed the guys arms and dragged him to the door and tossing him out of it.

"Sir if you step back inside this building I will call the cops and you will be arrested for assault and battery. And seeing as it was on a minor I don't think the cops will look to kindly on that." Nathan said slamming the door and locking it behind him and Tommy.

When Tommy and Nathan returned up to the loft they were each embraced with a hug. Nathan was practically tackled by Kira. While Kim did the same with Tommy.

Kira noticed the side of Nathan's face where her father had hit him. The ring on Mr. Fords hand had left a little cut by the corner of his eye which was bleeding rather freely. "Your bleeding!" Kira cried as she ran into the kitchen to get a paper towel and some peroxide to clean the cut.

Kim and Tommy both looked over at Nathan. Who just shrugged. "Well I let him hit me and he had a ring on his hand that I didn't notice till he hit me. But I did get him back for it when he tried again."

Kim looked at Tommy concerned. "Its okay Kim since Mr. Ford hit Nathan first it will be considered self defense. So Nathan could actually press charges if he wanted. Assaulting a minor is a fairly serious matter."

About thirty minutes later. Kira had cleaned Nathan's cut and they all were sitting at the kitchen table when a loud knock could be heard from downstairs. "I'll get it mom." Nathan said quickly heading down to see who was at the door. And not surprising it was the police. So Nathan opened the door.

"Yes officers can I help you?" Nathan said looking between the two officers with Mr. Ford behind them.

"We received a call from this gentleman claiming you are refusing to release his daughter to him." The first officer said.

"That is correct because she doesn't not wish to go with him. And while you are here I would like to press charges against this man for assaulting me earlier." Nathan said and the cops looked at bandage on Nathan's face. And over at Mr. Ford.

"Sir are these aligations true that your daughter does not wish to go with you and that you hit this young man?" The second officer asked.

"What is this I call you because these people refuse to let me have my daughter and you are turning this against me." Mr. Ford said clearly upset that the situation was turning against him.

"Jim I will talk to this guy. You go get a statement from those inside." The second officer said walking over to Mr. Ford.

"Alright Ted. Is it alright if I come in and talk to Ms. Ford for myself?" Jim asked Nathan.

"Of course officer. But Mr. Ford is not allowed on these premises." Nathan said stepping aside to allow the officer to come in and letting the door shut behind them. "Follow me officer." Nathan said leading the officer upstairs. "Guys Mr. Ford called the police." Nathan said as he got upstairs followed by Officer Jim.

"I am sorry about the intrusion." He said and looked directly at Kira. " I assume you are Ms. Ford."

Kira shook her head yes. Tommy and Kim sat there ready to chime in when needed.

"Well Ms. Ford is it true that you don't want to go home with your Father." Jim asked.

"Yes sir that is true." Kira said looking at the officer.

"Ms. Ford why is it that you don't want to go with him?" He asked and Tommy jumped on this one.

"Officer I think all that matters is that she doesn't wish to leave with him." Tommy said and the Officer shot him a look.

"Sir I am just doing my job but you know what I will ask one question that does matter. Ms. Ford are you 18 year old?" He asked.

Kira frowned knowing this would come up. "No I am only 16."

"Well then I am sorry but you have no choice. Miss since your Mother has passed away and your Father is your legal guardian you must return home with him." Officer Jim said causing Kim to speak up this time.

"Well what about that man hitting my son. Who is only 17 years of age. Last I checked striking a person let alone a minor was against the law." Kim said flatly.

"Miss my partner is speaking to Mr. Ford about that at the moment. And after already hearing your son tell me about it we will be taking him to the station. So Ms. Ford is able to remain in your custody for at least the next 48 hours. So it looks like for now our business here is concluded." The officer said turning to leave. "But when he does get out we will be returning with him and Ms. Ford you should be ready to leave here with him when we do." And with that the Officer left showed out by Tommy who locked the door behind the cop.

Kira was crying now since the death of her mother was finally sinking in. She refused to believe it when she heard her father say it earlier but after hearing the cop say it. Nathan moved over and put his arm around her. His heart breaking for her the world just wasn't making sense. How was it fair that that she had to deal with so much.

Tommy looked over to Kira. "Don't worry Kira I will take care of things at school. And I will get the boys to bring you your make up work so you don't get behind." Tommy said was about to leave. "Thanks Dad." Nathan said which caused Tommy to stop and look back at his son. He couldn't help but smile at that. Then Kira decided to say something that he hadn't expected. "Dr. O thanks for always being there for me." He smiled and shook his head.

"Kira I care a lot about you and the boys to me you all are family even if it isn't by blood." Tommy said and it brought a smile to Kira's face and her eyes brightened a little.

"Dr. O one more thing. If you could please don't tell the others about all this. I know when they hear about it the three of them would do something stupid." She said a look of utter seriousness on her face now.

"Sure thing Kira. But if you do end up back with your father do not hesitate to call if you need anything." Tommy said and disappeared down the stairs. The three of them could hear the door open and shut as Tommy left.

--

Two days later. Nathan did anything he could think of to keep Kira's mind occupied. It had worked as it seemed since she smiled more often. Then the police came to the door along with Mr. Ford to pick Kira up. They had called an hour before hand to give her time to collect her things.

Before Kira walked out the door she turned around and kissed Nathan. He held her close for as long as he could. The police finally had her get in the back of a squad car with her father so they would drop them both off at their house.

The cops watched the two as they walked up to the door of the house. Her father carrying her things for her. They drove off after the two entered the house.

Kira instantly went up to her room when she entered the house. Her father just threw her stuff on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He followed up behind her and entered her room.

"I am glad to have my daughter back. I really did miss you honey." He said truthfully for once.

"Whatever dad you got what you wanted I am back here living with you. So if you would please leave me alone in my own room." She said angrily to her father.

"Well I have to ell you some new rules. You are to go to school and come straight home afterward. No going to play with that band of yours, or those other punk kids you hang out with. And you are never to step foot in that Hayley's place or that gym next door. You are to come here and no where else." Johnathan Ford said and he smiled as he saw the look on his daughters face.

"Dad what the hell? You got what you wanted I am living with you and that is only because I am forced to by law. " Kira said with venom dripping from every word.

"Well know that isn't just what I wanted. And while I am at it you are to break up with that punk who hit me. And don't think I didn't notice that kiss you two shared." He said with a scowl. "Oh and if you don't you will be punished. And it won't be just a simply grounding I will make you wish you never disobeyed me." He said this time by grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her up and make her look into his eyes.

Kira had a look on her face that told him she wasn't afraid of him and most certainly wouldn't give into his demands. He didn't like that one bit so he threw her to the floor hard. Kira managed to hit in such away that her head didn't hit the ground to hard. She turned and her eyes burned with hatred and she wanted to hurt him but she couldn't use her powers against him. He didn't even blink as he laid a kick into her mid section while she was on the ground.

She grunted as the force of the blow knocked the air out of her and left her coughing as her lungs refiled with air.

"Well I think that should be an example of what you will get if you disobey me." He said leaving her in the room.

Kira just laid on the ground crying. Her father knew something she didn't he had to have some connections that would protect him or help him out. Kira jumped when her cell phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket and saw the caller Id. Nathan was trying to call her but she couldn't talk to him at the moment. She hit the ignore button and threw her phone across the room.

Later that night Mr. Ford called his daughter down to dinner he had made a frozen pizza. They ate in silence. When the meal was finished Kira got up to go back to her room. "Kira before you go to your room I have something I need to tell you." Mr. Ford said and Kira just turned around to pretend to listen.

"Kira if you mention any of what is going on here to anyone. I will punish you and that person disappear. And I don't think I need to explain past that as to what I mean disappear."

Kira's eyes widened after he said that. "I don't believe you. Sure I will be hit but I know you couldn't do that without being caught." She screamed at her father.

Mr. Ford simply laughed. "Sure I can I have friends who are more then willing to aid me if I need the help. But you can go right a head and test your little theory if you wish."

Kira looked at her father in disbelief. She turned and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her and locking it. Before slumping against it and sliding to the floor. She cried as she hugged her knees to her chest. She cried for several minutes when the beeping of her phone told her she had messages. She had 5 missed calls from Nathan as well as 5 voice mails. She listened to the voice mails just to hear his voice. He sounded so calm and collected during the first 4 and the last one his voice sounded rather frantic. He had said he was coming there and she couldn't have that. He couldn't see her like this. So she quickly texted him not to come. She knew she would break if she called him. Then her phone started to ring again and she wasn't surprised it was Nathan calling. She hit the ignore button once again and when it told her she had a missed call she turned her phone off.

She climbed in bed and got under her cover and her communicator started to beep. She shoved her arm under her pillow to muffle the voice of Dr. O coming through it.

A few weeks had gone by she had done her best to avoid the guys at school while hiding the bruises her father had given her. The ones on her body were easy since her clothes covered them. But the amount of makeup she had to use to cover up the ones on her face made her uncomfortable. Especially when Dr. O asked her about the amount of make up as well as her avoiding the others. She simply said she was trying something new with the make up and skirted around the issue of the guys by saying it was that time of the month and it was pretty bad this month.

No matter what she did her father found a reason to punish her. Her whole body acted all over she was sure that a rib or two were probably cracked. It hurt to do anything so she stayed in her room doing her homework.

She heard the door slam down stairs and she knew her father was home and most likely drunk. This was usually when he would hit her just because he could. But so far as long as she was in the bathroom taking a shower he generally left her alone. So she quickly made her way into the bathroom locking the door and jumping in the shower. She would of just hid in there but her body ached and she figured the massage setting on her shower head plus the warm water would help her out.

She had been in there for a few minutes when she heard someone pounding on the bathroom door. "Dad I am in the shower I will be out shortly." She yelled to her father. She sighed in relief as silence had returned. Only it wasn't to last as the door to the bathroom was suddenly kicked in. She screamed as her dad came into the room. She did her best to cover up with the shower curtain since she couldn't get to her towel.

"Dad didn't you hear me I said I was taking a shower now get out!" She yelled and she saw the look on her father's face. He lunged forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the shower. She tried to fight back but with her earlier injuries she couldn't fight him off. He slammed her into the wall pining her arms above her head. She continued to struggle hopping he would pass out before he could do anything like all the times before. But that wasn't happening as he kissed her neck. It was then she knew that he would finally have his way with her.

She refused to satisfy her father by screaming out loud. So she resorted to calling for Nathan as loud as she could in her head. No sooner did she call a flash of light filled the room and she heard her father hit the opposite wall. She slumped to the ground in the fetal position and cried.

Nathan picked her father up off the ground. His face contorted in rage as through the man out of the bathroom door. His two copies rushed after the man. One lifted him off the ground as the other hit the man with a bone shattering knee. Both had a sadistic grin at the satisfying sound of a few of the mans ribs breaking.

Nathan went over to Kira while the other two dealt with her father. No sooner did he touch her did she let out a petra scream sending Nathan through the wall as well as the sink. Her power kicked in at a much higher degree thanks to her overwhelming fear. "Kira honey it's me Nathan!" He cried as he slowly mad he way over to her.

Nathan's copies had laid a few more blows on the man but stopped when they had heard the scream. before they went to far they tied the man up using several ties and belts they found in the master bedroom. Then they made it look like they didn't just appear out of thin air. Like opening the front door making sure his finger prints were there before disappearing.

Nathan pulled Kira into a hug and she clung to him crying her eyes out. He carried her back to her room so she could get covered before the police arrived. He pulled out his cellphone and called the police telling them to get their on the double. When he looked at her as she pulled a sun dress on. His composure shattered at the sight of her body so covered in bruises and welts. Nathan quickly pulled her into a gentle hug after wrapping her in the comforter from her bed. He just held her while he waited for the police. He hit the button on Kira's communicator and told Dr. O to call his mom and get to Kira's house as quickly as possible.

The police arrived to the house and quickly made there way through the house. "Reefside PD!" He heard a man yell.

"We're upstairs!" Nathan called out to them.

Moments later two police officers arrived in the room with guns drawn. The had trained their gins on Nathan at first but then they lowered them upon seeing Kira in his arms.

"Are you two okay?" One officer said but regretted those words as he saw his life flash before his eyes thanks to the look Nathan gave him.

"The one who did this is tied up in the master bedroom down the hall." Nathan said.

One of the cops left the room and was met up by two more who were staring at what was left of the bathroom.

Tommy and Kim arrived at Kira's house and they were followed by Conner, Ethan, and Trent. The two adults attempted to convince them not to come but then they had to give in seeing as none of the boys would listen. The police officers out side stopped them before they could enter the house.

"I am sorry folks this is a crime scene we can't allow you to enter." The officer said.

"Screw you!" Kim screamed. "My son is in there and I will be damned if you aren't going to let me and my husband pass." She said at the top of her lungs.

The cop moved to the side but still wouldn't let the three teens enter.

But they accepted the fact as they all tried to process the anger Kim just showed. They were all certain that cop was about to piss his pants.

Kim and Tommy ran upstairs where a cop who heard the yelling earlier simply pointed in the direction of Kira's room.

Kim and Tommy entered the room and intimately wrapped the teens in a group hug between the two of them.

"Um I hate to break up this up but the paramedics are here to examine the two teens." The officer in the room said.

Kim and Tommy reluctantly released them and moved away as the paramedics came forward. The the male paramedic stepped forward and Kira recoiled a bit. The two females medics stepped forward and had the man leave the room.

"Miss it is okay we aren't here to hurt you. We are just going to take you and your boyfriend here to the hospital to be examined by doctors." Nathan got up from the bed cradling Kira in his arms. Nathan walked out of the door past everyone in the room. He placed her gently on the stretcher still wrapped in the large comforter so that no one could see anything of her besides her face.

Nathan walked over to a linen closest and pulled out lots of sheets handing them to the police officers. "You all will make a pathway to the ambulance. And use these sheets to cover us from view so no media that has gathered by now can take pictures of us." Nathan said sternly in such away that to the officers he appeared so much older then he was.

After Nathan passed out the sheets. He saw his parents come down stairs. The paramedics were near the stretcher except the male one who was looking over Mr. Ford. Even though Nathan would prefer that man be left tied up to rot in the house.

Kim was finally able to take in the sight of her son. She saw the dried blood on his face and when she saw his back she about collapsed. His shirt was in shreds and she noticed his hair was matted with blood and he had a few nasty gashes up his back. Kim clutched onto Tommy's arm in hopes that the contact would help her keep her composure. Tommy stood with Kim he noted the injuries Nathan had. But what got to him most was the commanding presence Nathan held ordering the police around.

The police did exactly as Nathan had told them too. Nathan walked with the stretcher to ride with Kira to the hospital. Though the paramedics are freaking out over his condition considering the amount of blood still flowing from his back. Nathan couldn't feel an once of pain going through his own body. All he cared about were the injuries Kira had.

Kim and Tommy exited the house and were instantly approached by Ethan, Conner, and Trent.

"How is she? She is okay right?" Conner asked his worry causing the words to come out extremely fast.

"Guys they are currently in route to the hospital so if you guys would get in the car we can follow them." Tommy said which made them turn and each jump into the back seat of the jeep. They are followed shortly by Kim getting in the passenger seat while Tommy got in the drivers seat.

Once at the hospital the five of them race into the emergency room. Kim runs up to the nurses station. "Hello I am looking for the floor Nathan Mitchel and Kira Ford were taken they were just brought in an ambulance just before we got here."

"Miss are you family?" She asked simply doing her job.

"Yes I am Nathan's mother as well as the caretaker of the girl." Kimberly said truthfully though she wasn't officially Kira's anything other then friend.

"Well miss they are currently being looked at on the 6th floor you can get there by the elevators to the left." The nurse said pointing the direction.

Kim ran in that direction and she was followed by the others.

Kira and Nathan were in the same examination room much to the hospital staffs reservations. Nathan would not let Kira out of his sight no matter what the staff would say. When they went to take Kira to get X rays she freaked out when they wouldn't allow Nathan to follow. So he had to finally give in and let them treat his back.

That was when Kim and the others arrived. Conner, Trent, and Ethan had to turn away from the room. None of them could stand seeing two friends in the condition they were in. Tommy walked over to the bed Nathan was laying on getting the cuts on his back cleaned so they could determine if he needed stitches or not. The look in Nathan's eyes told him that the boy wasn't even truly conscious but something wouldn't let him succumb till he knew Kira was safe.

"Nathan don't worry about it. Your Mother and I are here along with Conner, Trent, and Ethan. Kira is safe you saved her." Tommy said his insides were dying while he did his best to appear calm for the others involved.

A smile crossed Nathan's face for the first time since Kira's father had taken her away. And he slipped away into total unconsciousness. The nurses who were cleaning him up both looked at the man who had gotten the boy to finally calm down. "That boy must really trust you sir. Because no matter what he wouldn't let us take that girl out of his sight." One nurse said.

Tommy just nodded and turned away to go check on how Kira was and how Kim was holding up. When he got over there he had to quickly avert his eyes. And he began to draw the dividing curtain so no one could see. The doctor looked up completely scared when the curtain was closed.

"Sir open that please the boy in the next bed will probably be freaking out now." And the doctor looked confused when she didn't hear any commotion from the boy.

Tommy didn't even turn around when he spoke. "It's okay he is trusting his mother and I to make sure she is safe."

Kim gasped as the doctor finished getting Kira to let go of the blanket and was able to remove the dress with Kim's help. Kira stayed quite and held onto Kim's hand while trying to cover up with her other and crossing her legs. She was very scared and embarrassed to be looked at in this condition. "Doctor? Other then the extensive bruising she is okay right?" Kim asked and the doctor shook her head.

"Mame from what I can see yes she should be fine but going from the extent of it. I would prefer to get some x rays and an MRI to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones or internal bleeding. Though she shows no sign of anything serious other then enduring one heck of a beating." The Doctor said handing Kim one of the dressing gowns. "I am going to go order the tests if you will help her get changed into that I will be back when it is time to look at the X rays." She said leaving out the curtain closest to the wall between the beds so that no one could see in.

Kim nodded her head and turned to Tommy who was still standing with his back to them. "Tommy you go talk to the boys. I am sure they are all freaking out at the moment." Tommy nodded and left the same way the doctor did.

After Kim was able to get Kira to put on the dressing gown. Kira broke down into tears. "Kim am I a bad person? Is that why my father treated me like this?" Kira asked and the question brought tears to her own eyes.

"No Kira honey you are not a bad person. In fact you are one of the best people I have ever had the privilege to know." Kim said kissing Kira on the forehead. "And I don't think a bad person would have so many people worried about them at the moment. Conner, Trent, and Ethan are currently out in the hall. Each of them are here because they care about you dear. And Nathan is in the bed on the other side of this curtain." Kim said with a smile on her face hoping that Kira understood that she was in no way a bad person.

Kira's eyes widened when she heard Nathan was in the bed next to her beyond the curtain. She instantly started to get up from the bed to go see him, but Kim made her lay back down. "Kira please just lay here and rest. Nathan is fine I assure you he is just exhausted is all.

The Nurses had finished cleaning the cuts and they were worse then they expected to find. They both shook their heads and looked at the nasty mat that the hair on the back of his head had become. They were both amazed at the boy that he had so much fight still in him when he was yelling at the doctors. And then they looked over at the man who had gotten him to calm down earlier talking to three teens.

Tommy was in the hall with the other dino rangers. "Dr. O how are they?" Ethan asked looking at his mentor.

"Guys I won't lie to you they both were beat up fairly badly. But you will not be allowed to go in unless they agree to let you in. So if you boys will go back over to the waiting room. I will come get you when you can come back." Tommy said looking at the boys in a stern manner to show that this matter was not up for negotiation.

"Alright Dr. O. Just please let them know we are here and are rooting for them to get better." Trent said as he turned and headed over to the waiting room with Ethan. Conner stayed right where he was. "Dr. O we will need to talk later about having those two out of commission." Conner said allowing the inner leader to take over before heading to the waiting room with the other two.

Tommy laughed to himself as he turned to re enter the room. He looked over at Nathan and could clearly see the wounds on his back. They still had pieces of what he assumed were the sink as well as wood from the studs in the wall. He had caught a glimpse of the bathroom before they left and it looked like bomb went off in it. And from the way Nathan looks he took the brunt of the blast. Though he wouldn't know really what happened till Nathan woke up. He went back over to the curtain that Kira was behind.

"Is it okay if I come over there." He asked not wanting to enter with out permission.

Kira nodded to Kim that it was okay with her if he came back. "Come on in Tommy it's alright." Kim said.

Tommy entered the curtained off area and looked at Kira. The girl looked like she was really wailed on. "How you feeling Kira?" He asked even though it was a stupid question he thought it appropriate.

"I am incredibly sore and feel very violated. How can someone do this kind of thing to another human being let alone his own daughter?" She asked tears filling her eyes again.

Kim stroked the girls hand gently as Tommy moved closer to the bed. "Kira I don't think someone like that could be considered a person. A monster is more like it." She said hoping to lessen the pain the girl was feeling by taking her mind of it momentarily.

Kira didn't want to tell them what else had happened so she switched the subject to Nathan. "So Nathan is in a bed next to mine over there?" She asked pointing to the curtain. Tommy and Kim simply nodded. "Can you open it so I can see him?" Kira asked. She doesn't remember that she is the one who actually caused all of Nathan's injuries.

The two adults shared a look but were saved from having to answer when the doctor came back in.

"Okay Ms. Ford they are ready for you down in radiology for you X rays. As well as the gentleman in the next bed. He has already been taken down." The Doctor said as she drew the curtain back and a Nurse brought in a wheel chair.

"Is it okay if I am the one to push her in the wheel chair?" Tommy asked taking the wheelchair from the nurse.

"Are you her Father?" The doctor asked not knowing the story behind the reason the girl was here.

"Of course. That is why I want to be the one to push my girls wheelchair." Tommy said even if she wasn't related by blood all they had been through together he did see her as a daughter. Though she would be on by law if her and Nathan ever got married.

Kira got a smile on her face after hearing Tommy say that. She winced as Kim helped her into the wheelchair. And they headed down to radiology.

They performed the X rays and Kira was allowed to return to her room. They had quite a few to develop and then go over. Nathan wasn't back in the room when they returned. "Where is Nathan? Shouldn't he of been back before me?" Kira asked when Kim and Tommy helped her get back into the bed.

"Well he was asleep when they took him down so it is probably taking longer since they have to put him into place. Rather then just asking like they could with you." Tommy said.

Kira looked at him confused. "Kira is it okay if I go get the boys and bring them back here? The three of them are worried about you." Kim asked Kira who nodded her head. But before Kim could leave the police officer from earlier came up.

"Excuse me Ms. Ford. I was wondering if I could take statement on what happened?" The officer said.

Kira looked at Kim. "Go get them before I start the story. Because I don't think I can say it again." Kim walked out and the cop waited patiently for her to return moments later followed by three teenage boys. Kim had already told them to stay silent till Kira finished and the cop had left. So Kira told her story to the cop about everything her father had done to her. Everyone in the room was stunned to her what she had been through. The cop had just felt his heart break he had dealt with a lot thanks to being on the force. He had been to numerous murder scenes and a few shoot outs when he helped out the neighboring cities forces when undermanned. But this case was the worst for him, he had a young daughter of his own who was only about 5 years younger then this girl.

"I hate to say this miss but seeing as your father is going to be in jail along time since I don't see how he won't. Are there any relatives that can take you in? Because being that you are underage you will be placed into the foster care system otherwise." The officer said.

Tommy broke the silence that had filled the room. "I will take her in. There is no way I am going to allow her to go into foster care system." Hayley walked into the room at that point she was finally able to get away from the Cyberspace. "Tommy even if Kira went into the foster care system I will be the one she goes to live with. I am a certified foster care parent. And I have some friends in social services who can make sure it happens."

The cop smiled to hear that these people were so willing to take care of her he made his leave. Conner, Trent, and Ethan pulled Hayley into a hug.

Kira looked up at Hayley she couldn't believe she had so many people who cared this much for her.

Then the guys walked over to beside Kira's bed and they got a better look at the bruises covering her body. Each of them had a look mixed between anger, sadness, and happiness as they looked at their friend and fellow ranger.

"Guys I am fine. I will hug each of you later right now it hurts to even move." She said with a smile on her face.

"Kira promise us that next time that you will call us." Ethan said barely able to keep his voice calm now that he had actually seen Kira.

"Exactly rock star. We are your friends and will do anything to help." Conner said which caused Kira's smile to brighten a little.

"Kira I don't have many friends in this world so please don't make me feel like I am losing a friend again." He said talking about how she treated all of them during the time she was with her father.

"I am sorry guys I just couldn't talk to any of you about it. My father claimed to have friends who could make you all disappear if I told anyone about it. Even if I thought he was bluffing I couldn't risk any of you getting hurt because of me." She went silent for a moment.

Everyone turned when the heard Nathan being brought back to the room. Kim left the group to see her son she had spent all her time with Kira. She had yet to see him. Nathan was still asleep laying on his stomach and his torso was wrapped in bandages and the back of his head had an ice pack on it.

"How is he?" Kim asked the nurse who was in the room.

"Mame your son will be fine. But I have to say I have never seen a person like him. None of us here understand how he was able to remain conscious with the blow his head was given." She said while attaching the standard monitors.

"He is an amazing kid and I am luckiest mother in the world to have a son like him." Kim said with a smile on her face as well as a few tears in her eyes. She walked over and brushed the hair out of his face. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "You did good today Nathan. I am very proud of you. So please wake up soon."

She turned around to go back to Kira when she heard a grown come from Nathan. She turned around to see Nathan starting to wake up. "Mom she is okay right?" Nathan asked as he attempted to move.

"She is fine and don't move." Kim said making him lay back down.

"Mom I nearly killed him." He said weakly.

"What do you mean Nathan?" She asked worried.

"Her dad I nearly killed him. I was going to with every fiber of my being for doing what he did to her. If it wasn't for her screaming I would of." Nathan said and sat up no matter what his mother said.

"Nathan look at what he did to you as well. You simply were defending yourself." She said taking her son's hand.

"No mom the only pain that man gave me was the thought of him hurting Kira." He continued to say quietly knowing the others were behind the curtain.

"Well how did you get hurt then?" Kim asked not understanding.

Nathan sighed and told his mother what happened. "I don't blame her. I am in fact glad she was finally going to stand up to him even if it was me. But when I told her it was me she calmed down." He then got up from the bed.

Kira had heard Nathan's voice but not what he was saying and jumped out of her bed ignoring all pain that it caused her. When she finally wrapped her arms around Nathan her legs gave out but she didn't fall because he stood firm keeping her up. "Hey beautiful glad to see you are okay." He said with a smile on his face. If Kira had actually looked into his face instead of burying her face in his chest she would of seen the pain in his eyes.

Tommy had gone to get her to let go but Nathan shook his head no. Kira finally pulled back and looked at the bandages covering him. "Don't worry about me I am fine." He said with a smile. "So just show me that beautiful smile. And lets be happy you are away from that creep." He said and her smile was even more beautiful then he remembered it.

--

Next time: Picks up after they are released from the hospital.

A/N:I kept things simple for the time Kira was at her fathers for a reason. And before you guys ask yes I am working on a more detailed version that will cover both Kira's side as well as the other rangers. I just wasn't sure who graphic I am going to get with it. But I do know that some things will not be taken into detail no matter what. So please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer: I do not power rangers.

Thanks again for all th reviews I am glad you all are enjoying the story. So please read and review this chapter.

--

Tommy, Kim, and the others left th hospital later that night when visiting hours were over. They went back to Kim's loft. Conner looked at Tommy and the other rangers. "Guys things are going to be difficult till those two get better. With two rangers down we all have to step it up. And when they get out of the hospital I do not want either of them joining a battle unless we absolutely need them." Conner said looking serious.

Tommy looked over at Conner. "Conner now you are finally talking like a true red. And I agree that they are to be given time to heal."

"Guys what if we asked Nathan to allow one or more of the older rangers to use either the dragon or tiger morphers? Till he gets better so we at least have some extra help." Ethan asked he remembered from the story that some of the original rangers passed there powers onto other rangers.

"Besides we are also down to only the Dino stega zord and the Mezodon Megazords. Since with out Kira the Thundersaurus megazord is still out of the question." Trent added.

"Guys I know things look bad but we will pull through it. We have to but I don't see Kira and Nathan getting out of the battles that are to come for long. Mesogog has been pretty sparse with the attacks so he has to be working on something big." Tommy said looking at his young rangers.

--

Nathan and Kira were released from the hospital a few days later. The doctors kept them to make sure nothing else was wrong with them. And with Nathan they wanted to ensure that his cuts didn't get infected. The rangers had been able to handle everything so far but without the other two rangers they had some pretty close calls.

They had planned a welcome home party for the two friends up in Kim's loft later that night for after the Cyberspace closed. Jason, Trini, and Jill were able to make it up for the party. Kira was resting on the couch with Jill laughing and talking together. Nathan on the other hand was out on the balcony with Tommy and Jason.

Nathan held the Dragon and Tiger morphers in is hands as he looked at the two. "Guys I want you two to select people to take these." Nathan said handing each of them one of the morphers. "Uncle Jason I can't ask you to do it because you have a life back in Angel Grove. Not to mention I don't want to see Trini or Jill hurt because something happened to you. Jill already seems to be freaking out enough dealing with me being a ranger." Nathan said absolutely serious.

"Nathan there is a chance that no one else can use either of these. I have a feeling that thanks to the forced bonding of the Dino Gem had an effect of these." Tommy said looking at the white ranger morpher he once used.

"Well there is a chance I can use the Dragon powers. I did once hold the coin while I was the red ranger and was able to call on the powers of its protective shield as well as the dragon dagger." Jason said and both Tommy and Nathan could see the look in Jason's eyes.

"Well I leave them for you to decide what to do with them. Because I want you guys to have all the help out there as you can get. And if nothing else maybe Ethan and Conner can some how call on the power and gain the benefit of the armor that both suits have. Like Jason did with the green powers but then again the powers were similar to one another." And with that Nathan re entered the loft where the others were.

Nathan then walked up to Conner who he saw making a plate of food. "Conner. I know that the powers won't transfer to you. But maybe you can use it to give you and Ethan access to the Triassic powers."

Conner looked at Nathan who was handing him his dino morpher. "Dude I can't take that." He said waving his free hand to signal he wasn't going to accept it. "You should still hang on to it just encase we need you out on the battle field."

"Look Conner I am already healing faster then a normal person thanks the powers. And as much as I hate to admit it Kira will be out there with you guys before I am. So I want you guys to have every advantage out there you can have." Nathan said again trying to put the morpher in Conner's hand. But the result was the same.

Conner looked around for help because he could tell that he wasn't going to be able to change Nathan's mind. Luckily for him Ethan and Trent walked over. Conner quickly asked for their help. "Guys tell Nathan he has to keep his morpher."

"Nathan you can't quit the team. I know you are hurt and all but you will heal." Ethan said.

"It's not like I am quiting the team. It is just so hard not to run out there and help you guys." He said but he was hiding the fact that since he is hurt and that to morph causes him pain. He is afraid he might not even be able to morph in the first place.

Kim then rescued the boys from her son. She noticed something in Nathan's eyes was saying he wasn't telling them the whole truth. The three boys let out a sigh of relief when Kim dragged Nathan back into her room. She turned to her son. "Nathan what is going on?" She asked her son while shutting the door to her room.

"I am trying to give them every advantage out on the field I can since I am out of commission." Nathan said but he could tell his mother wasn't buying it.

"Cut the crap Nathan. You and I both know there is something else behind your decision. I mean you also gave your other morphers to Tommy and Jason. And just now you were trying to give your last one to Conner. I know you. You love going out their to help them." Kim said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to her for Nathan to sit.

Nathan sat next to his mother with a look of utter defeat on his face. "Mom promise me you won't tell the others?" He asked her.

Kim looked at him confused and worried.

"Well I guess I can't really explain it I should just show you." Nathan stood up and made his morpher appear. And attempted to morph. Kim looked on in horror as her sons body convulsed and he collapsed to the ground. His morph didn't hold and he was right it, the pain was much more intense then normally.

Kim was at Nathan's side helping him up and sitting him on the bed. "Nathan that can't just be from the injuries. Don't tell me that it hurts you like that when ever you morphed." Nathan weakly shook his head and got up to go back into the other room. "Mom promise you won't tell the others."

Kim looked horrified and outraged at her son and slapped him across the face. Nathan stumbled back and fell on the bed surprised from his mom's reaction. But he couldn't blame her what mother wouldn't react similar after finding out what she just did. Kim stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

She went out on the balcony and was quietly followed by Tommy. The others looked on with concern when Kim passed them. Then they looked back to Kim's room where she had emerged from. Jason shook his head and made his way back to Kim's room. He saw Nathan on the bed and the red mark Nathan had on his face.

"My mom hit me she has never done that before." Nathan barely got out when Jason sat next to him on the bed.

"Well what did you do to make her so upset?" Jason asked the boy he helped raise.

"I don't think I need to be hit again so I am going to plead the fifth on this one." Nathan said getting up off the bed. To go out and rejoin the others.

Mean while on the balcony. Kim cried as Tommy held onto her. Normally it would of helped comfort her but it only allowed her to cry harder.

"Beautiful what's wrong?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Tommy why is our son so damn stubborn?" Kim asked when she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Is this about him trying to give up his morphers. Because Jason and I slipped them back on his when he walked off the balcony. And Conner utterly refused to take his dino morpher. So I don't think we have to worry about that." Tommy asked not understanding what Kim was talking about.

"Tommy our son has been slowly killing himself."

Tommy freaked out when he heard this. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every time Nathan fought with you guys." She was silent for a moment not able to say it. "Tommy morphing is killing our son!" Kim yelled the last part loud enough that everyone in the other room heard as well.

Tommy wasn't sure what to say to that so he just held Kimberly as her she sobbed again.

--

Back in the other room everyone looked back at Nathan who was looking at the floor. No one could think of something to say at that point. Kira marched over to Nathan she had tears in her eyes and she punched him as hard as she could.

"Nathan is it true?" Kira screamed she unlike Nathan was feeling a lot better physically and would have been able to join the others in a few days.

Nathan didn't even look at her or the others he didn't know how to tell them it was true.

Then little Jill walked up to him with tears in her eyes. "N n n athan. Y You c c an't d d die." She said as tears pured down the little girls face.

"Jill I am not going to die anytime soon." He said and went to pick up Jill but she moved away and clung to Kira who wasn't even looking at Nathan. Nathan then saw all the looks on the faces of those in the room. "Look it was my choice to make. And you know what since none of you took the morphers when I tried to give them to you. I am not giving up any of them now." He disappeared from the room in a flash leaving all of them staring at the space he previously occupied.

Jason moved over to the couch and sat down. "Everyone just relax. Nathan just needs time to think. As we all do." Jason said as they all formed a circle. He looked over at Kira and his daughter Jill. "Look I may not like that he hid what morphing was doing to him. But I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes. I would deal with any pain this world dealt out as long as it meant those I cared about were safe."

"I understand that butt I don't like the idea that anytime he morphs the power itself could kill him." Conner said now wishing he took the morpher from Nathan.

"Well I think our final battle with Mesogog isn't far away now." Ethan said and everyone looked at him.

"I think he is right Nathan most likely is out there trying to call Mesogog out. Which in his current state I certainly hope he doesn't." Trent said looking at the group.

Kira handed Jill to Trini. "Guys I am going to go try and contact Nathan. I need to apologize to him." Kira said going down into the open gym area.

"Well I understand more as to why Nathan collapsed after that battle he used all of the morphers. But it seems that little trick of his comes at a high price." Ethan said.

"Wait Nathan has the ability to become three rangers?" Trini asked intrigued at the prospect.

"Figures that boy is the new legendary ranger. Sure Tommy has had five different sets of powers over his career as a ranger. But No ranger has had access to more then one at once. Let alone use each one at the same time." Jason just shook his head. "And I had always hoped along with Kim he would never of been dragged into the world besides being a child of former rangers."

"Well Daddy I promise I won't become a ranger." Jill said and both her parents smiled.

"Well kiddo as much as I like hearing you say that. With how Nathan ended up a ranger we can truly understand and these kids will attest to it. Some times the power selects you to be a ranger." Trini said as she tickled her daughter. "And I know you. If you were chosen to be a ranger you would stick it out till the end. You have to good of a heart to turn your back when someone is in need."

Jill giggled as her mother tickled her.

--

Kira sighed and concentrated hard on Nathan. Ever since the incident with her father she has realized the connection they share. "Nathan I know you can here me. And you don't need to speak. Just listen to what I have to say. I am sorry about the way I reacted earlier. I just don't like having to think about the idea of being with out you. Life has tried to separate us numerous times after bringing us together. No matter what has happened we have always found a way to return to each other. " Kira said in her mind.

Nathan was sitting on a baron mountainside cliff over looking a crystal clear lake. He wished to end this battle so that he and the other rangers can spend days not worrying about then the next attack will be. Or what the excuse to use to get out of a certain situation to get to said attack. And then he was just upset that everyone was so angry at him for him not telling them what morphing was doing to him. He figured they would of figured out or at least understood that he has always thought of others before himself.

As he sat there Kira's voice entered his mind. He was about to respond when she told him not to and to just listen. "Kira I understand you being upset. I just hoped of everyone in the room you would of looked at it from my side. It is essentially what you did when you stayed with your father and refused to ask for help. And believe me I held back morphing in every battle unless it was absolutely needed. I will resort to every option I can think of before morphing. It is also the reason I haven't pulled the triple ranger trick except for that one time. And honestly I think my mom is freaking out well because she is my mom." Nathan said looking at the waters of the lake ripple thanks to the rock he threw in. "Kira then there is the fact that my body could even fully adjust to the powers."

Kira smiled when she heard Nathan's voice enter her head. "Nathan will you come back please. While being able to communicate with you like this is fun and all. I would much rather talk to you in person. And by the way where are you? Just curious as to how far we are communicating over." She said in her mind to him.

He didn't answer her mentally he teleported back to the room behind her. "I was in the mountain range about 60 miles or so outside of Angel Grove. So I was easily over 300 miles away."

Kira jumped and turned around hitting him lightly. "Don't do that. Its not fun when you can sneak up on me so easily."

"Sorry couldn't help myself." He said with a smile and wrapped his arms around her. "Besides you know you can use that mental link to know where the other is. That is how I knew you were here in the gym area rather then upstairs."

Kira leaned against him. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. "Well that is handy to know." She frowned when he let her go.

"Kira can I see your dino gem?" He asked and she pulled her sleeve up to reveal the bracelet with the jewel. He smirked at what he saw. It allowed him to understand why they're linked. "Kira have you noticed this?" He asked pointing what he saw in her gem.

Kira smiled and moved his sleeve up to look at his gem. "Well isn't that interesting." She said.

They held there wrists next to the other. In the center of Kira's gem was a sliver of Nathan's green gem. And in the center of Nathan's gem was a sliver of Kira's yellow gem.

--

Tommy and Kim had been watching since Kira walked into the gym alone. They weren't sure what was going on since she was quiet for so long and simply walked around the room. They both smiled when Nathan appeared in the room.

"Kim I think Billy's theory about them sharing a mental link has just been confirmed." Tommy said.

And they both walked into the other room with Jason and the others. "Guys you can all stop freaking out Nathan is downstairs with Kira." Kim said just before Jason could even say anything.

"Yeah you know your son probably won't look you in the face for a while right?" Jason said rubbing his cheek a little to tell her what he was talking about with out the others knowing.

"Oh god. I did do that didn't I." Kim said with a hand over he mouth. She truly felt horrible at that moment. She had never hit him before. They had always dealt with problems using words.

Then Nathan and Kira came up to the top of the stairs. Nathan froze in place and was about to turn around to go back down. Kira stopped him even though she didn't know why he was acting this way.

Kim ran over to her son and threw her arms around his neck. She needed to hug him but with his back still full of stitches she didn't want to hurt him. "Nathan I am sorry. I just was so mad and horrified I couldn't speak. And that was my first solution."

Nathan just looked at his mom he expected to have to dodge her for a few days. But it did make him happy that it wasn't necessary to anymore. "Mom it's okay. Your not the only one that hit me today. So I think it was a perfectly okay reaction." Nathan said glancing over at Kira.

Kim pulled away from Nathan and looked at Kira who was sheepishly looking at the floor.

"Yeah she belted him one good. I am glad she has never hit me like that it must of hurt." Conner said with his typical grin.

"Conner do you ever remember that little talk about things you say sometimes?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah oh course I do why?" It took a second but it finally sunk in. "Oh yeah sorry." He siad rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Conner I think this is the one time saying something like that is good. Because the tension in her is completely gone now." Nathan said still laughing lightly.

Kira had originally glared at him but like everyone else she was in her own fit of laughs.

The rest of the party had gone much better without any additional craziness. Jason and Trini took Nathan's room while Jill stayed in Kim's. Kira stayed in her own room that Kim had given her when she first went to stay with them. And Nathan was left with the couch. Since he had to sleep on his side or stomach it was simpler for him to sleep there so he didn't mind at all.

Nathan and everyone in the loft awoke to Kira screaming and thrashing about in her bed. Nathan was instantly beside her bed. When it came to her he wouldn't wait for his legs to carry him to her. "Kira calm down. It's just a bad dream." Nathan said pulling the girl into his arms and holding her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Jason, Trini, and Kim holding a crying Jill were standing in the door way. Trini reached over and laid a hand on her daughters head. "Jill why are you crying little one?" She asked.

"It scares me to hear Kira scream. She is a big girl she is brave. If something scares her how can I be safe from it."

The three adults hearts pretty much fell out of their chests at that point the just engulfed her in a group hug. "Now Jill honey. You have the three of us to protect you. As well as Nathan. You know that."

Jill struggled in between them to get free. They all moved to allow the little girl to get down. She quickly ran up to Kira and Nathan crying. Nathan got on the bed so he could still hold Kira who opened her arms to the little girl. Jill instantly climbed into the bed and clung to Kira. Kira then asked the same question Trini had. And getting the same answer back the to teens looked at each other.

"Jill nothing will ever hurt you or Kira as long as I am around." Nathan said leaning against the head board and Kira's head was resting against his chest. While Jill was cradled between them.

Trini hugged Kim. "How did you deal with it when your child ran to someone else for comfort then you?" She cried to her friend.

"Well it was easier for me because I had a son given who it is. I just got sad when he didn't me anymore. But at the same time he didn't run to anyone else for comfort either." Kim said brushing her friends hair with her hand. "But be happy Jill was always jealous of anyone who she thought was going to take Nathan away. And yet she looks at Kira like a big sister."

Jason just smiled at the teens in the bed comforting his little daughter. Though like Trini it did pain him that she didn't run to her dad like she used to. But the proud feeling he got looking at Nathan at the same time sad for the boy who had to grow up much to fast. He was only 17 but acted more like someone much older. And poor Kira in the last few months was forced to grow and mature much faster then other girls her age. He hoped that when this Mesogog thing was done those two could find time to act like typical kids their age. Though with friends like Conner, Trent, and Ethan they had a fair chance ahead of them.

When Kim got Trini calmed down they both saw the look on Jason's face.

"Looks like Jase here is sad to see his little girl not needing her daddy as much." Kim said with a laugh.

"Yeah but look at the pride in his eyes at the sight of the great person the little boy he watched grow up became." Trini said and the two women stood on either side of him.

"Wow is it that obvious?" Jason said as he turned and forced the other two as well. "Guys things are taken care of. We can return to bed and sleep soundly knowing the rest of the night will be peaceful." Jason said as he pushed Kim into her room as Trini walked into the one they were using.

"Jason we can't leave them to be in the room together alone." Kim said trying to push past him.

"Kim what are they going to do? They certainly aren't going to do that. For tonight at least since Jill is in there. Plus I think Kira will be to shaken up still to even think about it." Jason not even budging and Kim finally gave in.

"Jason if Jill wasn't in their I would not be conceding to this. No matter how mature they both seem they are both still just kids Jase." Kim said pouting.

"Yes but Kim you were a year younger then Kira is now when you had Nathan. And look how great that boy turned out. Not to mention that boy is financially set for the next several hundred lifetimes." Jason said and could see Kim's tears forming.

"Jason Lee Scott you know that is not the point. Those two have both had to grow up faster then they should have. I was forced to grow up all at once when I found out I was pregnant. I knew I had to keep him their was no question on giving him up. And if it wasn't for you being there." Kim turned away as her tears were really coming down like a rain storm now.

"Yes and I would be there all over again baby sister with out a doubt. So go to sleep and dream of happy things. Kim dream of those things in your life that make you happy. And I know in the morning you will feel much better." Jason said ushering Kim over to her bed and tucked her in before kissing her forehead. "Night baby sister and I will see you in the morning."

Kim smiled and nodded. She fell asleep rather quickly once she was under her covers.

Jason shook his head as he left the room and cast her another glance before shutting the door before returning to his lovely wife. Sure Kim wasn't her sister by blood but with all the two had been through together they both though of each other as a sibling.

Everyone slept through the rest of the night peacefully.

Kim focused on the things in her life that made her happy. She first dreamed of the day she met Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack on the first day of school. Then on the day she became a ranger. The day she met Tommy was next followed by when he asked her out. The wonderful night the two shared together after she had gone to Florida. Then came the day Nathan was born the day little Jill came into the world. And finally the day Nathan met Kira as well as seeing the two together now as happy as she and Tommy were together.

--

Nathan woke up before everyone else and managed to slip out from Kira and Jill with out waking them up. Went into bathroom and took off his shirt. He then slowly started to take the bandages off. It took a while but he was able to do it. He turned around so he could see how he was progressing in the healing. The cuts were healing rather well. He would be going back to the hospital in a few days, so the doctors can see if it is time to remove the stitches. Even after that he can't do anything strenuous for about another week even if they are removed, as a precaution to allow it maximum healing. This was driving him crazy he felt pathetic not being able to do things as normal. He created a copy to wash his back before helping re bandage the area.

The rest of the people in the house woke up to the smell of french toast, bacon, eggs, and coffee. Jason and Trini were the first to arrive and looked at the food that had been prepaired.

"Nathan man this looks great." Jason said making a plate before heading to sit at the table.

Trini on the other hand walked up behind the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had a feeling of what is going through his mind. "Thank you for cooking breakfast." She said before pouring two cups of coffee. And walking over to the table with a plate of food of her own.

Kim wasn't that far behind them. She only poured herself a cup of coffee fixing it just the way she liked it. Kim sat down opposite Jason clutching the coffee in both hands.

"How did you sleep little sis?" She was always apprehensive to allow those two to sleep in each others arms. It is just before they had never been alone or where someone couldn't see them. Especially with how much the two of them reminded her of days she had spent with Tommy. Granted besides being rangers those two have dealt with more in their young lives then any person should in a life time.

"I actually slept better then I have had in a while." She said with a smile as the coffee allowed her to accept it was time to actually wake up.

Kira and Jill both walked into the room each rubbed their eyes and let a yawn out while stretching. They both went and sat down at the table. Nathan made Kira a cup of coffee placing it in front of her. Kira smiled as she took a sip from the mug. Nathan then handed Jill and Kira a plate of food.

Nathan walked a way from the group to lay on the couch. He closed his eyes and concentrated on healing the cuts on his back.

--

Mesogog sat in his throne like chair watching some scenes on his monitors. He had been scanning old battles with the rangers. Methodically thinking of how to solve this little annoyance. Then he looked at a picture of the green ranger.

"Elsa get in here." Mesogog commanded waiting for his miserable lackey.

Elsa quickly entered the room. "Yes master what is it I can do for you?"

"Elsa I need for you to bring me a prisoner. You are going to finally put your position as principle of that school to some use." He moved down and cupped her chin in his taloned hand. "You are to call that former evil rangers mother. Tell her you wanted to talk about setting up a gymnastics club at the school. And when she enters your office play nice till you grab her and bring her here." He let go of her face and moved away from Elsa. "And Elsa make sure you do not fail me."

"Of course master it will be done." She said quickly leaving the room and making sure to set up a secret invisiportal access point in her office at the school.

--

It was tuesday afternoon when Kim got the call.

"Hello Ms. Mitchel. Principle Randell here." Elsa said forcing herself to sound curtious and kind.

"Yes Principle what is it I can do for you?" Kim asked wondering why this woman was calling her.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to come down to my office tomorrow when school begins. I would like to discuss with you about possibly starting a gymnastics club here at the school if you are interested." Elsa said.

Kim blinked a few times before answering excitedly. "Yes of course I would love to help you establish a gymnastics club for the school."

"Good then I will see you in the morning Ms. Mitchel. Have a great day." Elsa nearly choked at the last part she said during her call.

"Alright see you then." Kim hung up the phone and danced around the loft happily.

Elsa hung up the phone with a twisted mischievous grin on her face. Things were going exactly as planned. Though she figured it might of taken a little more convincing though. No matter this plan was going to work and her master would be so pleased. She laughed maniacally in her own head since she was currently at the school and couldn't blow her cover just yet.

--

A/N: Well I believe this story is only going to have a few more chapters. But don't worry I have ideas for a sequel well possibly a couple of sequels. I hope you all like this chapter I have re-written it multiple times. So please review. And if you have any questions feel free to message me as well and I will do my best to answer them to the best of my ability.


	16. Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter. Well please read and review.

--

The next morning came Kira had finished getting ready for school. She was extremely happy because the bruises would all be gone with in another day or two. She saw Kim dressed waiting at the door. "Would you like a ride to school today? I have to go by and talk to Principal Randell about setting up a gymnastics club." Kim asked the girl.

"Sure Kim that will make it easier for later today when I am going over to Dr. O's with others." Kira said with a smile. "Just give me a second." Kira ran over to the couch where Nathan was still sleeping and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight and I will see you later."

Kim smiled there was only a few more months of school for Kira before she graduated. She started school a little earlier the the other boys but they were all still in the same grade. The two girls let the to head over to Reefside High. On the way there Kim turned to look at Kira. "So when is your Prom?"

Kira looked over at Kim. "It takes place in about two months but with Mesogog still around I am sure it will be postponed for as long as it can be if it isn't out right canceled." She said looking out the window. Before she didn't even care about attending such a silly event. But since Nathan was back in her life she had actually dreamed about going.

"I see well are you going to ask Nathan to go?" Kim said as they turned into the front parking lot of the school.

"Yes I am going to. Its just I don't have the money for a dress. And that with Mesogog still around I don't really see the prom as a priority." Kira told her truthfully.

"Well I can assure you that you will be able to get any dress you want. And you and I can go pick one out on Saturday if you want."

Kira looked up at Kim her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I couldn't ask you to fit the bill for the dress. But it would mean a lot if you would help me pick one out. And is it cool if Hayley comes. She is my family now and I want to include her in more things in my life."

"Kira of course I love Hayley. And I know it would mean a lot to her." Kim said knowing Hayley adored this girl just like anyone who wasn't brain dead did.

"Alright Kim I will see you later I need to get to class. I have Dr. O first period and he hates it when people are late." Kira said running off to class.

Kim walked over to the office where Randell was waiting outside to let her in.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Mitchel." Principal Randell said opening the door for them both.

"No problem, Principal Randell. I am rather excited you want to start up a gymnastics club." Kim said as they both entered the office.

Unfortunately the moment the door shut her world went dark for Kim. Principal Randell knocked Kim out before transforming back to Elsa and dragged Kim through the invisaportal she had positioned there earlier.

They appeared in a hall outside Mesogog's lab. Elsa was easily able to pick up the unconscious Kimberly and place her on one of the restraint tables. Mesogog walked in as Elsa had finished strapping her down.

"Elsa I am pleased you have not failed me again." Mesogog said as he surveyed his new captive.

"Thank you my lord. But why is it you want this pathetic woman?" Elsa asked curious of her masters intentions.

"Easy Elsa this woman will be the bait I need to bring those silly rangers to there knees. The only one I expect a problem from is that pesky formerly evil green ranger. Since he had joined their team they gained enough power to defeat me." Mesogog as he circled around his new prize.

"Surely the rangers would give up there gems for this woman." Elsa said knowing how close the ranger group is.

"I do suspect that to happen but. I have something that will surely guarantee it." He said snapping his fingers and two tyrandrones dragged in the unconscious form of Anton Mercer.

"Anton Mercer sir? I thought you were going to simply get rid of him?" Elsa asked confused.

"Indeed that was the case but the potion did wipe him out of my body. It separated us giving me a tool to use against little Trent." Mesogog said and Anton was taken to the back of the room and chained down.

"Excellent master with two of the rangers parents they will have no choice but to surrender the gems. But master what about the coin of that boy Nathan with it he can still become a ranger and attempt to thwart your plan." Elsa said.

"Fool I would be asking for that as well. But even if he had it he would be no match for me. But I understand your worry since you are no match for him." Mesogog said and Elsa flinched at his words.

--

Nathan is over at Tommy's with Hayley while the others were still at school. He was getting Hayley to run some tests on him.

"Hayley have you been able to find anything?" Nathan asked pacing around the room.

"Nathan the answer is the same as it was 5 minutes ago when you asked. I don't yet know the computer is having a hard time figuring it out." Hayley said she then turned to the boy.

Nathan stopped and looked at Hayley then the computer alarm sounded and it brought up a picture of Elsa out in the park.

"Green ranger come out here now." Elsa said calling Nathan out.

"Hayley I will be back I have to go down there." Nathan said just before disappearing and reappearing next to Elsa.

"What is it Elsa?" Nathan said and he swore he saw the villain twitch a little.

"Well boy if you ever want to see your precious mother again you must surrender your power coin." Elsa said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice.

Nathan stepped back. He didn't want to believe what he just heard. "No way there is no way you could of gotten a hold of my mother. She is currently at..." His eyes widened he had only seen Principle Randell once but there was no mistaking it. "Your Randell aren't you?" He asked now understanding Randell not wanting him in the school with the others.

Nathan attacked Elsa ignoring any thought about he current condition. Elsa was almost frightened by the speed and ferocity of the attack. She was doing well defending against him. That is when she noticed something. When ever the young ranger would wince ever so slightly with every attempt to hit her. It brought a smile to her face knowing she had an easy way of stopping this now before it got out of hand. She side stepped a front kick heading for her midsection and countered with a slap to his back.

A wave of pain shot through Nathan's body, causing him to fall to his knees. And Elsa cupped the boys chin with her hand to force him to look at her. He still had a very defiant look to his eyes but she knew that his spirit would soon be crushed.

Elsa just laughed as she saw the boy running through any options he might have. "Boy you are correct I am Randell. But your mommy isn't the only one we have. Tell little Trent we have his Father and to get them both back we require you to give up your coin and all the Dino Gems to my master." Elsa said with sinister laugh before vanishing through an invisaportal now that the message has been delivered.

Hayley's voice rang through the communicator as if on the same wave length as Nathan. "Nathan she is telling the truth about Kim at least. I have tried calling her cell and she doesn't answer. Then using satellite tracking software that is installed in all cell phones I hoped to find her. But according to it she is not anywhere to be found. I am so sorry Nathan." Hayley said to Nathan who simply sat there on the spot holding his head in his hands.

--

Conner and Ethan were walking through the halls of Reefside High.

"Dude you seriously are going to a movie instead of the biggest social event of the year?" Conner said in disbelief of his friend.

"It's not just a movie. It's the sequel to asteroid conquest. The greatest sci fi film of all time." Ethan said in his own defense.

"Dude it's the prom. It's tradition." Conner said hoping to convince his friend.

"Yeah nice tradition. Smart kids wonder in agony whether they will get a date. Or if they will be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids." Ethan said stopping to really look at his friend. "It is just to painful bro." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Woah I never thought about it like that." Conner said trying to think about it.

"Who are you going with?" Ethan asked his friend.

Conner looked excited for a second and pulls out a little black book. " I have got it divided into three categories. Cute ones, ones with good personalities, and ones who's dads can pay for a limo."

"And you wonder why I am going to the movies." Ethan said rolling his eyes. At his friend as they sat down at a table in the lunch room.

They both turned to Kira when she arrived.

"Hey Kira." Conner said.

"Hey." She said sitting down between her two friends.

"Who you going to the prom with?" Conner asked not even thinking about what he was asking.

"I am going with Nathan of course. Even though I haven't actually asked him yet." She said looking at her two friends.

"So did you go looking for a dress yet?" Ethan asked even if he wasn't going it did make him happy to hear Kira was going.

"Yeah I am going out looking at dresses on saturday with Kim and Hayley. I can't afford one at the moment so hopefully I can get enough money by the time prom rolls around to buy it." Kira said with a slight frown at the last part.

"Don't worry about it I am sure Nathan will pay for the dress. He would buy you anything if you asked for it. You two might as well be married with how crazy you two are for each other." Conner said which made Ethan roll his eyes again.

"Well Kim offered to buy it for me. But she is already letting me stay with her and Nathan till I am ready to go off to college. So I wouldn't feel right about it." Kira said looking at her two friends.

Devin came to the table and asked Conner if he could talk to him in private. So Conner left Kira and Ethan alone at the table.

"Well I am sure Hayley will help you get it." Ethan said.

"Yeah I know. Ethan can I tell you something?" Kira asked.

Ethan looked at her worried about what she wanted to tell him. "Kira you know you can tell me anything."

"Its just my Mom wanted to take me to get a dress. But I had told her no because I wasn't really looking forward to going. And now that I do want to go I feel bad about it because she is no longer around to take me." Kira said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Though the anguish Nathan was feeling at that moment was also having an effect on her normal I'm tough and don't care attitude.

Ethan reached over and wiped the tear from her face. "Kira look. I know I only met your mom a few times but I know for a fact after meeting her. She wouldn't want you to shed a tear over this. She must be smiling down while watching her little girl start to fuss over prom and has two great people to be there in her place. To make sure that her daughter looks her best for the big dance."

Kira looked over at Ethan and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Ethan. I know most guys hate to hear this from a girl but you are a great friend." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ethan blushed after she kissed him on the cheek. "Yes Kira but that is only from girls they are trying to get with. Me and you are solidly in the friend category."

"So who are you going with?" She asked not having heard the earlier conversation.

"Actually I'm not going. I don't want to be stuck sitting in the corner with the other smart kids who couldn't get dates." He said.

"Well I am sure you will find a date in time." Kira said with a smile to her friend. She knew any girl would love to have as great a guy as Ethan.

--

The school day was over and the four teens were walking out of the building when they saw Dr. O fighting against Principal Randell.

"Dude what is going on? I know Randell is mean but he is fighting her all out like she was Elsa or something." Conner said confused.

A lot of the other students had started to gather to watch Dr. O and Elsa throw down.

"Dr. O isn't one to start a fight for no reason so there has to be one." Trent said still processing what is going on.

That fight didn't last long and Randell changed back to Elsa before disappearing.

"Well that explains why Randell is well...you know." Kira said shaking her head.

"Yeah well I am curious how we didn't see it before." Ethan said seeing the resemblance in his mind.

Now that the fight was over the students all started leaving as if what ever spell held them there was broken. Tommy walked over to Conner and the others.

"Guys we have a problem." Tommy said with a look of utter seriousness on his face.

"Yeah well Elsa being Randell is rather serious." Conner added.

"No not that. Elsa has taken Kim. I found out when I went down to her office to give her the attendance records for the day. When I saw her picking Kim's purse off the floor and change into Elsa." Tommy said as they were walking toward his jeep.

"We have to tell Nathan and Hayley about this." Ethan said.

"Yeah but we have to tread carefully with Nathan because that boy is libel to try and go to Mesogog's himself to get her back." Trent said knowing he would do the same if he knew he could save his father.

"Exactly. Kira you and Trent ride with me. Conner and Ethan meet us at my place. Hayley and Nathan should be there by now." Tommy said. Kira and Trent hopped into Dr. O's jeep while Ethan and Conner went to Conner's car.

--

Hayley turned around as Tommy and the other four rangers ran into the lab.

"Where is Nathan we have to tell him something." Tommy said looking at Hayley with fear in his eyes.

"If it is about Kim we already know. Elsa just got finished telling Nathan about it." Hayley said shaking her head and indicating the screen with her thumb. Which showed Nathan looking utterly devastated

"Poor Nathan." Kira said looking at the screen.

"Well did they say what they wanted in exchange for her?" Conner asked.

"Yes but what they want isn't just for Kim it is also for Anton. Somehow he must of separated from Mesogog. And they want all of the dino gems as well as Nathan's power coin." Hayley said and Trent looked at the others.

"We have to do it. If it is to get both Kim and my dad back we have to do it." Trent said franticly.

"Of course Trent we are going to but we need to have a plan. Because back when we were battling Zed and Rita they took our parents and agreed to return them for our power coins. But in true evil form they backed out of the deal once they have what they want." Tommy said looking at the group who all looked at him for answers as to what to do.

"Well Dr. O how did you get your parents back without powers?" Ethan asked because he couldn't see a way to do it.

"Well Goldar wasn't given all the coins all they cared about were the five that Jason and the others had. To them the Green coin was worthless and not to be worried about. So I was called back in and asked if I would use the power one last time to get back the others coins. And I must admit we barely got out of that situation but lucky for use my powers didn't give out till I got the coins." Tommy said recounting the tale of parents day at the youth center.

"Well do they know that Nathan has two separate coins?" Ethan said after listening to the story.

"I would assume so after the time Nathan became three rangers against Elsa and Zeltrax. You know the one where he destroyed Zeltrax as the white ranger. Not either of his green persona's." Hayley said and Nathan was still sitting out at the park.

Kira had walked away from the group and was sitting on the couch in Dr. O's living room. "Nathan it is okay we will get Kim back. I promise you will see your mother again."

Nathan didn't even look up to respond. To the two of them it was as if they were right in front of the other. "Kira I need time to think I have to come up with a plan. I will save my mom no matter what happens to me I will save her."

Kira got up and to anyone who saw her simply looked utterly outraged. "Nathan you know as well as I do that Kim wants to see you safe above all else. And if you save her at the cost of yourself will be as good as killing her yourself. Her world would be shattered."

"Kira before you came into my life. My mom was really the only true family I had. Sure Uncle Jason and a few of the others were around too. Yes Kira but as long as I know you are still around to look after her. Things will be okay. You know she thinks of you as the daughter she never had."

Kira had simply lost it at that point. "Yeah well what about me? How do you think I would feel if you weren't around anymore? I have already gone through to much to be with you." She stopped at that point and just sat on the couch again staring blankly at the wall.

--

Nathan appeared in the lab were the others were talking. "I have a plan guys."

Everyone turned to him at his sudden appearance. "You know I am never going to get used to that." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Sorry this is to important to worry about formalities like warning you before I enter a room like that." Nathan said and walked slowly over to Trent while holding his back. "Trent I need your help. I remember seeing you sneak into Mesogog's while I was evil. Of course I was doing the same but that doesn't matter."

Trent looked at Nathan. "If you are about to ask me to sneak into the lab you got it."

Nathan smiled at that. "Good Trent while you are there approach Mesogog tell him you will bring him the gems. That way you can get back in the lab. Because once there with the gems. You are going to need to open a portal for us. One that can bring us and a new toy through." Nathan walked over to the computer and began typing away to bring up a picture of a tricked out semi truck with a mini command base in back as well as a wicked looking laser cannon.

Hayley smiled when the picture came up the other four looked at it in amazement.

"When was that built?" Tommy asked not remembering getting Hayley to build it.

"Nathan and I have been working on it for a while now. He needed something to do while you all were at school and so we worked on this." Hayley said but frowned at the thought of his plan.

"Guys this plan sounds a little to risky new toy or not." Ethan said looking at the others.

Kira finally made her way into the lab and shot a look over at Nathan before moving up behind the others.

"Yeah but what choice do we have. I don't like giving up my gem but for Kim I am willing to part with it. No offense Trent it's just I know Kim better then I do your father." Conner said before looking over at the white dino ranger.

"Don't worry about it Conner. I understand how you feel. I have two reasons to go along with this plan. And both are currently in Mesogog's island fortress." Trent said walking out of the room to work on part one of the plan.

Tommy looked at Nathan's back. And through the boys white and green shirt he could see spots of blood along where the cuts had been.

Nathan got up from the chair and walked past the others and up the stairs into Tommy's house. He quickly made his way outside. He let out a scream so filled with emotion one would of sworn he had just used Kira's petra scream. Birds in nearby trees took to the skies to get away from what ever made the noise.

Everyone still in the lab all looked at the stairs when Nathan had abruptly left. They all looked at each other confused. But each and everyone of them winced when they had heard the scream. Glad they were down there at the time.

"Guys that scream sounded down right bestial." Ethan said amazed that someone could utter such a sound.

"Ethan think about what is going through his head. Now also remember that Nathan is connected to numerous beasts. Being it a dragon, tiger, falcon, crane, and a few dinosaurs. Then there is the fact that a spirit animal is with in each of us. But his I have a feeling is buried to far beneath all the others with in him at the moment to actually get out." Tommy said taking a seat in the chair occupied earlier by Nathan.

Nathan walked over to his car opening the drivers side door. He pulled out his cd wallet and began digging through it. He finally found the cd he was looking for. It was a burned disk with fight mix written on it. He turned his car to accessory mode. Putting the cd in the player he rolled down his windows before cranking the volume.

Everyone once again looked up when they heard music begin to blare. And judging from how heavy and aggressive it sounded Nathan was about to work off some steam. Kira noted the worried look on Tommy's face and ran upstairs.

"Um I would hate to be Mesogog right now. Because I would never want that guy pissed at me." Conner said.

"Dude why can't Mesofreak come down and fight him now. He wouldn't stand a chance." Ethan said he would love to see the fight himself.

"Guys Mesogog isn't like most of the other villains rangers have faced before. He doesn't need to come down and fight himself. That is why he has minions and taking Kim is his way of getting Nathan to give up. And at the same time it would force all of us to. Only Mesogog doesn't know how smart Nathan is while his plan is risky it is the best chance we have. Besides Rangers rarely go on the offensive but when civilians are pulled into battle he has forced our hand." Tommy said returning to reviewing the vehicle Nathan and Hayley had created.

"How did you guys pay to get this built?" Tommy asked knowing he never signed of on anything this expensive.

"Nathan funded it saying any advantage to the rangers was well worth the money no matter how much." Hayley said still shaking her head at the fact that the kid had so much money before the age of 18.

"Um how much did this cost anyway?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." Hayley said with a laugh.

Conner and Ethan looked at each other. "Dude Nathan's rich!" They said together in amazement.

Mean while top side Kira reached the door where she say Nathan squaring off against one of his copies.

They were attacking with everything they had at each other. Then all of a sudden the copy vanished and Nathan fell to his knees. She was quickly at his side.

"Nathan are you okay? Say something!" She said shaking him trying to get him to look at her.

"Kira I am fine." He said pulling away from her. Inside he was feeling so much rage and hatred towards Mesogog at the moment. If he or any of his minions came anywhere near him at the moment they would find themselves headless before they knew what was going on.

"Nathan I know you aren't fine you are worried about something what is it?" Kira said moving to just in front of him.

He sighed before looking into her beautiful amber eyes. "Kira the final battle is coming and there is a chance one or more of us won't be coming back. I wish there was a way I could go through it alone so none of you have to risk it."

Kira wanted to look away from him. The look in his brown eyes just couldn't let her look away. "Nathan we all know the risks for going into battle as much as you do."

"Damn it Kira! Thats not the point!" He said getting up and looking away from her.

Kira jumped to her feet and spun him around. "Then Nathan! Tell me what is the point? Because last time I checked all of us have been rangers longer then you."

"That may be the case Kira. But I nearly killed you all!" Nathan screamed.

Kira shook her head and kissed him so he would shut up. They shared a very passionate kiss thanks to all the emotion running wild. When she pulled away and looked in his eyes. "And that is why you didn't."

"Well then you better thank Hayley for that one. Because if she hadn't talked me into going to your show that night, you would of died that night I asked you to join me. Since I wouldn't known it was you." He said kissing her again.

"Well looks like I have more to thank my new mom for." Kira said she had to pull away if that continued on longer. She wouldn't be able to stop herself from going farther. She turned her head when he went to kiss her again. "Nathan we have to stop." She said she already having a hard time restraining herself.

He did hate the fact that she decided to be so mature at that point. Nathan wanted nothing more then to have her then and there but he would never do so unless it was what she wanted as well. His feelings were amped by his fear of losing her during the fight or he himself losing his life. He wanted it to be her he was with for the first time.

"Sorry Kira I couldn't help myself." He said walking over and turning off the music since he had stopped paying attention to it and it wasn't the greatest for this kind of atmosphere.

"I know it's hard for me too." She said walking away from him. She needed a cold shower or something.

"I have an idea." Nathan said running to in front of her. He knew what would help them both. Unfortunate for him it would make her rather pissed most likely.

He grabbed her hands and began teleporting away. Kira looked at him confused as she felt her body being pulled from one place to another. They both reappeared above the lake in the mountains Nathan sat at miles outside of Angel Grove. They both fell the five feet into the middle of the cold lake. Kira screamed when she felt the sensation of falling. When they both came back up she looked at him.

"Nathan what the hell!" She said splashing water at him. Though she was happy that the only thing electronic with her was her morpher which was water proof.

"Did it work?" H e said while she splashed relentlessly.

She stopped and looked at him confused. "Did what work?"

"Well I am guessing it did the trick for now so come here so we can both get dry over on shore before going back." He said swimming toward her. As soon as he could touch her they were both on the spot Nathan sat that night he left the party.

"Nathan where are we exactly?" She asked since the literally were in the middle of nowhere.

"About 60 miles outside Angel Grove. We are now both laying in the spot I came to when I left the party the other night." He said laying down and looking up at the sky.

"Wait after I punched you this is where you came?" She asked there was nothing absolutely nothing for miles except rocks and a bit of foliage here and there.

"Yep I wanted to get to somewhere with no one around. That way I could yell and scream and whatever else I felt like an no one would be the wiser." He said still laying down since the rocks were deceptively warm from absorbing the heat from the sun all day. "You know you would dry faster and prevent your self from getting cold if you laid down."

"Yeah well you could always take us back to your place where there are towels and dry clothes to change into." She said rolling her eyes at how comfortable he looked.

"If that is your wish. It shall be done." He said reaching over and grabbed her hand before they appeared in loft.

Nathan walked into the bathroom and stripped off all of his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel. "Take a warm shower." He told her since he could see she was shivering. "It will help prevent you from getting sick."

Kira turned around as saw him standing there in nothing but a towel. His body still glistening from being wet. "Uh Uh okay." She said hurrying into the bathroom and slamming the door. She stripped of her wet clothes before turning on the water and getting into the shower. She leaned forward resting her head against the wall of the shower as the water cascaded over her body.

Nathan walked back into his room to finish drying off. When he started to dry his back he winced a bit as the pain of his day was catching up to him. He got dressed putting on a green t shirt and a pair of white track pants. He walked out into the living room shaking his head before laying down on the couch.

Kira got out of the shower and quickly dried off and wrapped herself in a towel before going into her room to get dressed. She put on a yellow and white t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. When she walked out in the other room she saw Nathan laying on the couch. "We really should get back to Dr. O's. I am sure they will be getting worried by now since they have had to of realized we are gone."

Nathan got off the couch and looked at her. "Yeah yeah don't need dad freaking out thinking we were either taken or off somewhere having wild freaky sex." He said running a hand through his hair.

Kira just laughed at his statement. "You know you just called him dad?" She said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah and how much sarcasm was there in what I just said." He said with a smile which brought out a frown on her face.

"You still refuse to call him dad?" She said looking at him.

"Yeah well it will still be a while before I start calling him that. Sure he maybe my father but he has only been in my life since I went all evil. If that hadn't happened he wouldn't even know I existed so forgive me for not seeing him as my father." Nathan said with no hint of remorse in his voice.

"Well just give him a chance. He does care about you Nathan." She said looking at him.

"Yes but he cares about you guys as well. So does that mean you all should go around calling him dad too?" He asked her which was a wrong thing to say at that point.

"Well at least your father cares about you. And I would call him dad if he was my father. I mean look at the man I called dad. He turned out to be a psycho freak who beat me tried to rape me. So forgive me for wanting you to be closer with a dad as great as Dr. O." She said with tears in her eyes as she hit him in the chest over and over.

Nathan looked at her as she was hitting him repeatedly. He pulled her into a hug as she started to break down thinking about her own dad and how horridly he treated her. "Hey beautiful. Look at me." He said pulling away from her just enough to make her look at him. "I am sorry. Hey you know if we get married then he would be your father as well." He said hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. And he silently teleported back out to the front of Tommy's house.

Kira pulled away and looked at him. She wasn't sure what she had just heard. 'Did he say if we get married?' She though to herself. "Did you just say if we get married?" She asked looking in his eyes.

Nathan looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I said one day if we get married Dr. O would be your dad too."

She had to mess with him this was just to perfect an opportunity to get back at him for the whole lake thing. "So are you saying you don't like the thought of getting married to me?" She turned away from him. "I am not good enough to be your bride. And here you were going to be my first."

Nathan stood there with his mouth open. Then he rolled his eyes when he figured out she must be messing with him. Well two could play that game. Only he would have to be careful because this could go very badly for him. So instead of saying anything he bit his tongue so as to not really upset her.

Kira turned around when he didn't say anything. But when his lips met hers she gave up her little game and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I hope that answers your silly question." He said with a grin on his face.

She pulled back from him. She tried to speak but that kiss had taken her breath away.

"Lets go in. They must be freaking out down there by now." And his suspicions we confirmed when his communicator beeped.

--

Trent was camouflaged with in Mesogog's lab. He saw Kim strapped to a table wishing he could get her out of there. But he couldn't do that with out his own father being killed. As he looked at more of the room he saw Mesogog strap Elsa to a table under a device.

"Master no please don't do this." Elsa pleaded. While she struggled against the restraints.

"Try not to move." Mesogog commanded as he activated the machine.

A beam emitted from the machine and with in moments Else vanished. Kim screamed as she saw this. If this thing would do that to his own what hope did she have.

"Now as soon as your son gets me the dino gems this world will be mine." Mesogog said.

"You will never win the rangers will beat you just like every nasty freak before you." Kim said as she fought against her restraints.

Then Trent appeared as if coming out of the wall. "Where is my father? What have you done with him?" Trent demanded.

"Lets just say he's in storage." Mesogog said looking at the young ranger in front of him.

"He better be alive. Or.."

"Or what?" Mesogog yelled cutting Trent off. "What will you do Trent?" He said looking Trent in the eyes. "Now lets get to the reason your here."

"I am here to tell you I will get you what you need in exchange for both Kim and my father." Trent said standing proudly in front of Mesogog.

"No Trent you can't." Kim cried knowing Mesogog never intended on releasing her.

"Kim to get you both back we have to." He said before turning to Mesogog. "What guarantee do I have you will keep your end of the bargain."

"You don't bring what I want and they die. So you will just have to take the chance and bring me what I want." Mesogog said.

"Don't worry I will be back." Trent said turning to leave.

"You know I don't know why you would want them back. They are as useless as Elsa is now." Mesogog said just before Trent disappeared through and invisaportal.

--

A/N: There are still a few more chapters after this one. But I will assure you there will be a sequel to this story. I hope to continue this in a series as long as my inspiration holds out. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power ranger. Even though I wish I did.

And as always thank you for the reviews. So please read and review this chapter of return of a dragon.

--

"Guys where are you? We have a situation here." Came Conner's voice through the communicator.

Nathan and Kira both laughed. "On our way Conner." Nathan said before motioning to the door. "After you." He said following after Kira into the house.

Tommy turned to them when the entered the lab. "Where have you two been. I went up to check on you guys and what did I see?" He asked the two and before they could answer. "Not you two thats what I saw."

"Look calm down Kira and I went for a walk. If she hadn't come up there to talk to me I would be beating my way into Mesogog's lair." Nathan said defensively stepping into Tommy's face.

"Yeah well I see that walk came with a change of clothes." Tommy said. "You two are too young to be getting into that kind of relationship."

That comment set Nathan off. "Like your one to talk about that. You and my mom had sex when you were younger then we are. And secondly we haven't had sex yet. So honestly I don't want to hear it from you."

Kira was looking at the floor the whole time. Dr. O was like a father to her and to have him upset like this at her, just made her feel bad.

Hayley walked up to Kira and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kira honey look at me and tell me what happened between you two. And if you tell me you didn't have intercourse I will believe you."

Kira looked up at Hayley and and told her what went on between them after she went up to check on Nathan after he left the lab earlier. Hayley smiled at Kira. "Thank you for explaining that." Hayley siad before turning to Tommy.

Conner sat quietly as they listened to the argument wondering if it would end up going to blows.

But the whole thing was halted when the alarms went off. Hayley was at the controls pulling up the video feed to where the emergency was coming from.

"What I thought Zeltrax was destroyed." Hayley gasped as the rangers filled in behind her to see for themselves. Zeltrax was dragging a woman into a building from the roof access.

"He was I took him down with my own hands." Nathan said looking at the screen.

Trent entered the lab at that point. "Guys whats going on?"

"I'll explain when we get there." He turned to Nathan. "You think you can transport us all over to the there?"

"Well I can take two at a time. So Conner Kira will go in the second group and Dr. Oliver and Trent will be the first." Nathan said walking over to them. He teleported them over to the steel plant where Zeltrax was holding the woman. He returned a few seconds later and transported Kira and Conner down. And returned to the lab again. "Don't worry I will meet back up with you guys when I locate Ethan." Nathan said.

Hayley was already contacting him.

Ethan was in line to get tickets for the movie he wanted to see instead of going to prom. They were selling the tickets early due to the popularity of the film.

The girl in front of him looked at him. "Your not leaving are you?"

"I've gotta." He said looking rather sad.

"You want me to save your place." She was willing to do it because she was infatuated with him. Plus she wanted to talk to him some more.

Then the guy behind Ethan spoke up. "There is no saving places."

"Do you really want to get into that with me?" She asked and the guy backed down. She then turned to Ethan. "Go it'll be fine."

He smiled. "Thanks your great." He said before turning and running up some stairs where no one was.

"Ethan here." He said.

"Ethan it's Hayley we have got a problem. Are you alone?" She asked

"Yeah I am alone. What's the problem?" He said worried.

"I am sending Nathan to get you. And he is going to take you to the others on spring street." Hayley said.

Nathan appeared next to Ethan. "Sorry dude at least you had some of a warning this time."

Just before the teleported again Ethan saw a group of people coming their way. "Looks like we have to hoof it." Ethan said and the two took off running to where the other rangers were. Unknown to them Devon listened in on the whole thing and followed after them.

The six rangers ran up to Zeltrax at that steel plant.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy yelled.

"Safe and sound rangers com check if you like." Zeltrax said before charging into the rangers.

Zeltrax was easily dealing with the rangers. He had become more powerful in his time recuperating. The rangers fell back and regrouped. And none of them saw Devon sneaking up with his video camera behind one of the steel shipping containers.

"Guy you know what time it is." Tommy said and all of them nodded.

"Ready!" They all said in unison. "Dino Thunder power up Ha!" They called even Trent.

Nathan stepped back after the five other rangers morphed and heard the woman's cries. "You guys handle Zeltrax I I'll help her." Nathan said running off.

The others moved in and now morphed the fight was going much better for them.

Zeltrax was knocked away from the rangers. He quickly got to his feet. "Are you Rangers up for the new and improved Zeltrax?" The Cyborg said transforming spikes grew in various places and his head altered with new violet accents as well as on his chest. Zeltrax was laughing as the other Rangers regrouped in front of him.

"If you've seen one Zeltrax you've seen them all." Conner said stepping forward with his tyranostaff in his hand. "Guys lets bring em together."

At Conner's call Kira , Ethan, Tommy, and Trent all pulled out their weapons, which they all combined into the Z Rex blaster.

Zeltrax laughed inwardly as the rangers prepaired their weapon. 'Perfect those stupid rangers won't know what hit them.' Zeltrax thought as he made a carbon copy of himself appear in the path of the blast as he left. The copy exploded leaving the rangers believing they destroyed him.

"Yeah Zeltrax is down for the count." Ethan said happily.

"Guys!" Nathan called walking out to the others with the woman braced on his shoulder. He knew who it was but she seemed to be faining amnesia. And Nathan couldn't just leave a person in need.

The other ranger ran over and all their eyes behind the helmets widened.

"It's Elsa." Trent said in shock.

"What?" Ethan said.

"No way." Added Kira.

"Elsa yes that is what the creature called me Elsa." She said before collapsing in against Nathan.

"You guys take her back to the lab. And make sure she is okay. I personally don't trust her. So you guys can call me when it is time for the mission." Nathan said vanishing before even handing Elsa off. And if it wasn't for Tommy and Trent's quick reaction she would of hit the ground.

--

Nathan appeared in the loft he shares with his mom and Kira. He was pissed about having to save Elsa, when he wants to do nothing more then rip her head from her shoulders. He normally wasn't one for fighting a woman but Elsa wasn't a woman she was a bitch.

He sat down on the floor in the main room. He sat in a meditative pose needing to clear his mind. Currently his own anger was more then working himself to exhaustion would solve. Not to mention that he had to be ready to go when it was time for the plan to save his mother.

The inside of Nathan's mind was a mess. There was constant turmoil of the three ranger powers with in him. Each fighting for dominance but none gaining even an inch against the others. He walked between them as the fought and held up his hand to stop them. Each ranger stopped and looked at the figure between them.

"Guys I need you all to stop fighting each other." Nathan looked at each ranger before continuing. "As I know you three know by now, my mother was taken and is currently being held by Mesogog. And to be able to get through this battle I am going to need each of you. Just like when we fought against Elsa, Zeltrax, and all those Tyranodrones. Each of you is incredibly powerful on your own but together we have the power to do anything."

Each of the rangers looked at the pleading figure before them. The green dino ranger stepped forward placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder and disappeared. The dino morpher appeared on Nathan's wrist. He smiled looking at the morpher. "Thank you dino ranger." He said before looking up as the white ranger stepped forward. As with the dino ranger earlier he disappeared leaving his morpher attached to Nathan's belt. "Thank you white ranger. With the power of light and the dinosaur all that is needed now is the power of the dragon." Nathan looked up at the green dragon ranger standing before him. Unlike the others it didn't step forward and simply turned to walk away.

"And here I thought you would be the one who wanted to protect my mother the most. Seeing as your power once belonged to my father. And with your power fought beside my mother defeating some of the most vile monsters imaginable." Nathan said which caused the green ranger to stop and look at the boy before him.

"Please I figured out that when I morph you all were fighting for dominance. It is why it is so hard on me physically even when I use all three. It is because all of you want to be known as the main power. And you are the most arrogant of all being the oldest of the three powers. But you need to understand each of you have the exact same hold. That is why during these little battles none of you win." Nathan told the green ranger before him. Which was met with the green ranger walking away.

Nathan blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted to the light of the room. And he was confused as he saw the image of a blond woman wearing a green cloak leaning on a staff with orbs at both ends. This woman was also appeared to be in her late twenties at most.

"Am I seeing things? Who is this woman?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his eyes but the image was still there.

"Easy Nathan I am speaking to you in your mind. I am a friend of both your parents. I aided them once back when they were in high school to gain the powers of the Ninjetti to save both Zordon and your world." She said still standing there watching the young boy in front of her.

"Well that is all fine and good. But what does that have to do with me?" Nathan asked confused as her reasons for approaching him now.

"Well I am here because you are currently an anomaly in the morphing grid. No human should hold as much morphing energy as you do, let alone not of been destroyed by it in the first place. And I am pleased my earlier message was received by you since you have already connected with the green dino and the white ranger energies. That is a huge step in saving your life you must get the green dragon powers on your side. Without him in the battle that is to come will leave your life forfeit. You must survive the battle for without you I fear the Crane and the Falcon shall never take the skies together again." She said her eyes were full of fear and she wasn't telling him everything. Only what she could tell.

"Well I already know you mean my Mom and Tommy as the Crane and the Falcon. I have known about their animal spirits for a long time. I have been able to hear there cries since I was born or at least it has felt that way." He said looking at the woman who looked at him as if in shock.

"Well I did not realize you had such a connection to the Ninjetti as that. For one so young recognize the spirits of his parents with no knowledge of it is astounding. But enough about that there is another young spirit which will fall to ruin should your life be lost. For a soul such as that to fall would give evil a great foot hold to gain an amazing power to use against the forces of good in the universe." She said hoping he understood her cryptic words.

"Look I do not plan on dieing anytime soon. But if it comes to it I will not hesitate to protect those I care about no matter what happens to me. My mother is strong enough to survive with out me. And Tommy should be okay because he has only known about me for the last few months. The one I fear for is Kira. She has experienced so much in her life already yet she has only become stronger for it. I fear that with the connection we share I don't know what that would do to her should it be severed." Nathan said truthfully and woman just shook her head.

"I am sorry Nathan that so much in this life has been placed on your shoulders. You have inherited so much from Zordon's rangers." She said turning away from him. 'I can see with in him each and every spirit of the Ninjetti the rangers who did and didn't retrieve the power had. But while it is there the weakest is the Falcon which till he accepts him it shall forever remain dormant. For if it hasn't truly awoken in time this world shall be lost. I have already inter feared to much.' She thought fading away leaving Nathan sitting alone in the loft once more.

"Okay that was weird." He said not entirely sure the woman he saw before was even real.

--

In the lab the others were talking around the table where Elsa's unconscious body was laying. Hayley was scanning the woman on the table to see what was wrong.

"Trent do you know what happened?" Tommy asked looking at the young white ranger.

"Mesogog drained her energy to power a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs." Trent said walking around the room.

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment." Hayley said in disbelief.

"That is why he wants the gems to get the rest of the power." Trent said looking at the others.

Tommy slammed his fist against the wall. He was afraid for Kim.

"Dr. O it is okay we will get her back. I mean we have that plan that Nathan came up with." Conner said in hopes of coming his teammate/mentor/and friend down.

"Yeah come on sure it is risky but that guy is a genius so I know it will work." Ethan said looking at the others.

"It's not just that we all have good reasons for this plan to work." Kira said not even focusing on anyone in the room. She was getting some weird feelings running through her. Her face shifted to one of concern as she felt the battle Nathan was dealing with inside.

Hayley looked up at Kira and could see her fighting to keep her focus on the things in the room, but it was clear something was pulling her focus else where. Her attention was brought back to the woman on the table when she began to groan before her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" She asked looking up at the ceiling and then at the people in the room.

Tommy moved over to check on Elsa with Hayley. "Don't worry you are safe here." He said and she simply shook her head.

Elsa's mind was filled with memories of her time under Mesogog's control. "I remember everything."

"Mesogog, Mercer, fighting against the power rangers?" Tommy asked listing off.

"Fighting against you. Mesogog had my mind completely in his power." She said and each ranger could see the remorse in her eyes. If she was still the Elsa of before even if she wanted couldn't fake that. "And I think I deserve to let that boy kill me for what I have done to him as well as his mother."

"Nonsense you were controlled by a force beyond your control. Both Nathan, Trent and I know all about that." Tommy said hoping to get her to understand even rangers had to deal with doing bad things in there life.

"Look Nathan is just upset. When we get Kim back I know he will come to forgive you." Kira said even though it was still hard to get used to the fact of Elsa being good. "He is a truly kind person."

Elsa looked up and smiled weakly while it did help to quell her fear a bit. The fact that Kim was still in danger still made her weary of the young ranger and was thankful he wasn't there at the moment. That and she was confused about this golden monkey who delivered the dragon coin to Mesogog but didn't mention him to the rangers.

Kira turned and absentmindedly looked in the exact direction in which Nathan was from her. Something didn't feel right and it made her nervous. It wasn't pain she was feeling or fear she just couldn't place it. All she knew is it wasn't right. "Guys I will be back I got to go see if he is alright." She said going up into Dr. O's house and closing the access the door from the lab. "Nathan can you come get me please." She said in her mind and before she knew it she was standing in the loft next to Nathan.

"What is it Kira? Is everything okay?" Nathan asked as he stepped away from her taking a seat in a recliner.

"Nathan are you okay? I keep getting these strange feelings from you. And now it is as if you don't know how to feel." She said moving up next to him.

"That is because I don't know how I should feel anymore. The only things that make sense to me right now are how I feel about you, and how much I hate the ones who have my mom." Nathan said shaking his head. "I don't feel happy, I don't feel sad, I don't feel fear, I don't feel anything else." He said looking at her.

"Is there anyway I can help you with that. Because Nathan you and I are a team even after this fight is over and everyone has gone their separate ways. You and I will still be together nothing in this universe can change that." She said sitting in his lap and laying against his chest. It was weird she hadn't noticed before but the beating of their hearts seemed to be the same in every way.

"Kira what if the fighting never ends." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Then I will be there fighting by your side every step of the way. Till the day when we can't or don't need to fight anymore." She said in all honesty. All she cared about in life was to have Nathan by her side.

"Kira I hate having to fight. I have never liked having to fight I still don't. I want a normal life with you. I want a family. I want to take the kids to soccer, baseball or what ever sport they may play. I want to be the intimidating dad who scares his daughters potential dates. And by the dad who teaches his son everything he needs to know in life. I want them to have their dad around always." He said holding on to her.

Kira moved in his grip so she could look him in the eyes before kissing him. They were getting pretty serious when their was an explosion outside. Nathan stood up with Kira still in his arms. He placed her down and she quickly began to fix her clothes just encase. Nathan had moved over to the window and saw Zeltrax out on the street and a blown up car not far from the fitness center.

At that moment Nathan was pulled from his inner meditation as his communicator beeped and Dr. O's voice came through. "Nathan get to the lab it is time."

Nathan sighed and brought out his copies. One shook his head as he walked up to Kira and vanished from the loft appearing in the lab with her. "Let's get this over with." He said pulling out his gem and power coins. He slid them across the metal table to Trent. As Kira did the same with hers only she was confused.

"Guys Nathan is fighting Zeltrax with out his powers!" Kira screamed.

Everyone looked at him he didn't seem like the same person from earlier. Elsa was hiding behind the other rangers afraid that he would hurt her for what she did to his mom. She felt horrible about the whole thing. Mesogog had complete control of her there was no way to fight it. Now that she remembered what she had done while under his control made her feel just awful.

"Guys this needs to start now I will hold off Zeltrax and this one of me is going with you. That way when the battle is finished the other mes can rejoin you on the island." He said almost inhumanly.

Trent picked up Nathan's gem and power coins as well as Kira's gem adding them to the box that held all of the other gems. "Guys I will call you as soon as I get the portal open." Trent said leaving the room.

Kira walked over to Nathan. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she pulled back a little. The look in his eyes wasn't him, it was someone else. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. "Nathan please you need to come back to me." She said.

Everyone else in the room looked at the two for a while. "Alright guys we have to go get ready for when Trent calls." Tommy, Conner, and Ethan walked out of the room to get on there Raptor cycles. Hayley walked over to where Kira was looking at Nathan. She placed a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Kira I am afraid he is focused on one thing. And he won't return to normal till it is accomplished. And that is getting Kim back and keeping you both safe." She said Nathan had already appeared on the beach where they were the portal was to appear. Shortly after the others all came up on their vehicles.

Hayley stepped forward in front of the others and pressed a button calling out the new assault vehicle. The four who hadn't worked on it stared at it amazed.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked as he looked at the amazing machine before him.

"I am sorry but I have to drive since we have to get this precisely right. In order to get us there in one piece." She said opening the door so they could all pile into the trailer where the seats were located for passengers.

"Now it is up to Trent to open the portal and Nathan to return to us safely." Tommy said not showing his fear for the two young rangers on his face.

--

Mean while back outside the fitness center Nathan and one of his copies were fighting Zeltrax with all he had. Thankfully he had the presence of mind to each grab a mask and different jacket. One had on a green ski mask with a white karate gi top and the other had a white mask with a green fleece jacket on.

"What your not going to morph to fight me?" Zeltrax roared almost insulted at the fact.

"No I think just the two of us can take you down with out it." One Nathan Nathan said.

Zeltrax fired a beam at ground in front of his two opponents knocking them to the ground. Then he saw them nod to each other.

"Ha looks like you are going to morph to fight me now!" He said as if it was a victory for him.

But the cyborg was wrong. Each Nathan began to disappear and reappear at random every so often adding in a punch or a kick. Zeltrax was lashing out in frustration as he continued trying to hit his target but always failing.

--

Trent stood in his fathers office looking at the invisaportal. "Guys I am going in I will contact you again when it is time." Trent said into his communicator before vanishing through the portal.

"It's about time." Mesogog said getting up from his throne as Trent walked in. "Now give me the gems." Mesogog said as he reached for the box.

"Not so fast!" Trent said sternly looking around the room. "Where is my Father and Kim?"

Mesogog used his mental powers to force Trent to the ground. "You should know my now. That I cna't be trusted." He said as he watched Trent writhe in pain on the ground. He picked up the box containing the gems and coins.

--

Everyone was inside the assault vehicle as it was gathering speed.

"Hayley are we at speed yet?" Tommy asked as they truck was barreling toward the side of a cliff.

"Almost better hope Trent's ready." She said with concern in her eyes. "Were almost there just a few more ticks."

Everyone was getting nervous as the time went in slow motion.

"We're at speed." Hayley called.

"There's no portal." Ethan yelled as they were getting closer to the cliff wall.

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy called. And everyone looked on with fear in their eyes except the Nathan that was riding with them.

--

Mesogog was laughing as he was loading the gems into the machine.

Trent used the distraction to crawl over to the portal controls. And he reached it just in time for the other rangers.

--

"There it is. It's open." Kira exclaimed from the back when she saw the portal open in front of them.

Everyone was forced back in there seats as they entered the vortex. And lurched forward as Hayley hit the brakes once they materialized on the other side.

--

Mesogog turned around when the intruder alarms went off. He glared at Trent. "You! You did this." The dino mutant hissed.

"You should know by now you can't trust me. It's over Mesogog your finished!" Trent said still feeling the effects of what Mesogog did to him earlier.

"Actually thanks to your precious dino gems. The world will soon worship at my feet. And this planet will be as it once was in the claws of the mighty reptiles." Mesogog stated proudly as the beam began charging up.

--

A/N: There is probably only 2 to 3 more chapters left of this story. So I hope you all continue to read this as well as the sequels I will be writing. So as always please review to let me know what you think of the story. And I am sure you all can also figure out who the woman was that spoke to Nathan.


	18. Chapter 18

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I finished this one faster then expected so lucky for all of you who get an extra early update. So as always please read and review. And wow it is hard to believe I have over 3500 hits to this story. Some authors may not see that as much but to me that is just incredible.

--

Nathan was in a fight beyond compare for the teen. He was fighting a cyborg who was out to bring his destruction. This behemoth still held a grudge against Dr. O for unknown reasons to Nathan. But since the time Nathan took him own in battle leaving him broken force to pull back and fix it self has been out to get this teen.

"Come on boy stand still." Zeltrax said annoyed with the two targets constant motion.

"Sorry Zelly boy I need to use every advantage I have to keep you at bay while the others deal with more pressing matters. But if you would like to come back later I can promise you a fight you won't forget." Each Nathan said as they would appear and disappear before Zeltrax could strike them.

Eventually Zeltrax gave up and left the city. He would be back though and in force since the cyborg had an ace up his sleeve for later.

"Finally!" Nathan said disappearing one final time each leaving the mask and jacket behind on the pavement.

--

"Guys the beam is powering up!" Hayley said worried. And a good number of Tyranodrones appeared around the vehicle.

"Hayley we've got these things. You get going and take that beam out." Tommy said and he and the others exited leaving only Hayley inside.

Tommy was fighting several drones at once. He was annoyed that he didn't have a more offensive power to use against them. He was getting older and fighting this many was getting harder and harder as time went on. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he covered his ears just in time. Kira had used her petra scream to send a group of the drones fighting Tommy to the ground in pieces.

"Thanks Kira for the warning." He said and continued to fight against other opponents.

"Anytime." She said with a sweet smile. She was using all the new moves Kim and Nathan had been showing her. She performed a front hand spring knocking one drone from it's feet. Then went into the splits rolling onto her back and spun tripping three more. Before being hauled to her feet by another drone which she gave a scorpion kick to the head forcing it to release her.

Ethan was on one side of the road dealing with a decent number of drones himself. He was thankful for the knowledge and additional athleticism the gem gave him when it bonded to his DNA. He was fiercely taking out the drones flipping out of the way of a few attacks. Ethan then activated his power causing his skin to have a faint scaly and blue glow to it. His attacks now held more power easily allowing the boy to begin demolishing his drone opponents.

"Hayley get going." Tommy said once the path in front of the the truck was clear.

Hayley did as instructed punching the accelerator the vehicle sped away from the rangers. The copy of Nathan was fighting the drones with ease till he collapsed to the ground. Kira and the others looked in horror as Nathan disappeared but moments later he reappeared each copy with one of the younger rangers.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The one by Kira said as it took out three of the drones around her. Now they stood fighting back to back.

The one that appeared by Ethan helped the boy up after he had been hit hard by one of the drones. "Need a hand?" Nathan said as he and Ethan began to fight together. Ethan was fighting with renewed vigor knowing his friend was okay.

"Guys I have some drones on me they are attempting to destroy the laser!" Hayley cried as she continued to dodge the laser fire steering the truck just right.

A copy of Nathan appeared by Conner. "Conner go help Hayley Dad and the others can handle things here." Conner nodded and used his speed to take off after Hayley.

When he got to the truck he used his speed to fling himself on top. He instantly kicked one drone of as the others turned from taking out the laser to their new immediate threat. They ended up getting the better of him almost knocking him off the side if he hadn't caught the running bar on top. He used his feet to kick off the side of it to flip back on top. Conner then used his speed to add to the force of his blows. Each hit sent a drone off the side of the vehicle and smashing when it hit the ground.

"Conner good job now I need you to re align the laser it would respond from here." Hayley said both congratulating the young ranger and commanding him.

"Got it Hayley." Hey said as he began to physically turning the laser toward Mesogog's base. "How's that Hayley.

"Good enough now get out of there." She said pushing the button to fire as Conner jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

Each Nathan looked up and saw the what the beam did to the fortress. "MOM!" He screamed before appearing into the room with Trent and Mesogog where his gem and coins were.

Hayley's voice came over the coms. "Trent get out of there before the portal network shuts down." She said worried though she didn't know Nathan went in there as well.

Trent grabbed the box he used earlier and gathered up the gems. Only he didn't have the coins. "I've got to find Kim and my father I will be right there." He said as he turned and saw Nathan. "Nathan take your gem." He said throwing it to him.

Nathan caught it easily. "Go get our parents and get out of here. I will hold him off." Nathan said as he engaged the weakened Mesogog.

"You might want these as well ranger." He said holding up the two coins.

--

Tommy and the others arrived inside the vehicle.

"Good work Hayley lets go before we're stuck here." Tommy said strapping into his seat.

"But what about Trent and Nathan." Kira said worried about her boyfriend and friend.

"Trent won't leave with out his Father and I guess Nathan won't leave with out Kim." Hayley said looking at Tommy for an answer.

"No one knows this place better then Trent. We will have to trust he'll make it out. And Nathan is a resourceful kid you can never count him out." Tommy said the last part with a smirk. "Now let's go."

Hayley put the truck in motion for the trip home while the portal network was still running. Kira couldn't stand the fact that they were leaving four people behind. But she tried hard to hold out faith for them.

--

Back in the lab Trent was running through a hallway toward the room he saw where Kim and his father were being held. It took longer to get there since he had to dodge broken machinery and collapsed walls and falling debris from the ceiling. Explosions could be heard from through out the base.

He made it to the room and quickly began to undo the restraints holding Kim. "Kim lets go we need to get my father and get out of here." He said after undoing the last one. He was pleased to see that Mesogog hadn't harmed her other then a few bruises and cuts.

"Alright we have to hurry this place won't last much longer." She said fighting the pain in her ankles as she helped Trent find his father.

"Dad Dad come on we need to go." He said trying to get his father to his feet.

"Trent I'm so sorry this is all my fault." He said as Kim and Trent got him to his feet.

"Not now sir your son is going to get us out of here." Kim said helping the man continue down the hall as Trent held off the drones in the way.

--

Nathan continued fighting Mesogog and was doing well considering the state the area was in. He refused to allow this monster to continue after the others. "I will stop you Mesogog." He said as he wrenched the coins from the monsters grip.

"You will never be able to stop me." Mesogog said collapsing after an explosion sent shrapnel into his body.

--

The others in the truck appeared on the beach where they were before. The four rangers exited the rear of the vehicle.

Kira fell to her knees. "No they can't be gone!" She cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Conner asked hoping Dr. O would have the answers.

"I knew we shouldn't of left them!" Kira screamed as she shook her head in disbelief.

Ethan was freaking out and decided to do the only thing he could think of. "It's not like they are going to fall out of the sky and land if front of us." Ethan said looking up in hope.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira yelled at Ethan.

"What! Last time I did that it worked." Ethan said upset at how she snapped at him. It was what he said when she returned to them when they first became rangers.

Tommy couldn't do anything the fear of losing the love of his life and his new found son at the same time was to much. Not to mention the guilt over losing Trent as well.

The four looked on in horror that they will never see them again. Hayley couldn't even get out of her seat as tears began to flow down her face. She had only met Kim and Nathan a few months ago but in that short time she has become incredibly close to them. And then Trent had been in her employ for a long time and thought fondly of the young boy. The fact that she would no longer see them again crushed heavily on her heart.

Then suddenly they all heard the familiar sound of an invisaportal opening. They all looked on as Trent, Anton and Kim spilled out onto to the ground. Ethan looked on proudly. "I told you it would work."

Everyone ran up to the three of them. Hayley stood at the opening of the truck letting out a sigh of relief.

"You guys made it." Conner said patting Trent on the back.

"Thank god you all are alright." Tommy said as he pulled Kim into a hug. He then turned to Trent who was holding up he father. "What about Mesogog?"

"I don't think he made it." Trent said with a small smile but it faded when he realized Nathan wasn't with them by the look on Kira's face.

"But what about Nathan he went in to help you?" She said grabbing on to Trent's shirt so she could look him in the face.

"He took on Mesogog while I got my dad and Kim out of there. I hope he made it out in time." Trent said shaking his head. He knew had Nathan not shown up when he did the three of them wouldn't of made it out.

Kim finally heard them say Nathan was still on that island. She felt the tears begin to rain down her cheeks and collapsed into Tommy's arms. "No that can't be true!" She screamed.

Everyone moved around the two grieving parents. Tommy couldn't help but feel tears rush down his own face. Kira on the other hand scowled and looked to the sky. "It isn't like he will fall out of the sky and land in front if me!" She said at the tip of her lungs hoping beyond hope that this stupid thing Ethan said earlier would work again.

Then they heard a thud on the roof of the truck. Kira turned hopeful as she ran and began climbing to the top of the truck. And there he was all dirty and bruised. She threw her self at him as he tried to get to his feet. Not before she landed on him sending them both dangerously close to the edge. She cried in his arms refusing to let him go. He tried to shit his weight so they wouldn't fall off but it didn't work. He felt them sliding off so he pulled Kira as tight to his chest as he could and braced for the coming impact of the ground hoping that they would land in a way she wouldn't get hurt.

The two were caught by the other four rangers and Hayley before they could hit the ground. The group laid them on the ground. As they smiled that he was back and okay. Kim walked over and collapsed to her knees so she could hug her son. Tommy even joined in trying to wrap the three of them in his arms.

The other rangers along with Hayley and Anton. Looked at the huddled mass with smiles on their faces.

"Nathan thank you. If you hadn't come when you did. I wouldn't be standing here with my father. I owe you more then I can ever repay." Trent said with and arm around his father's shoulders.

Nathan tried to look aver but couldn't figure out a way. "Trent you have already repaid me by getting my mother out of there. I owe you for risking yourself by going in alone in the first place." Nathan said.

Anton walked over to Tommy and placed a hand on his former partner's shoulder. "Tommy I don't know where to start."

"We'll talk later right now we need to get back to the lab." He said and nodded to Trent. "We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

"Then these will help." Trent said opening the case of dino gems.

"Where's Nathan's?" Conner asked not seeing the coins or the green gem.

"He has them I gave him his gem before going to get dad and Kim." Trent said.

--

Mean while Zeltrax broke into the lab. Elsa had been watching the rangers and was hoping with all her heart that Trent and the others would get back alright. That is when Zeltrax blasted the back door down.

"What's the point it's all over now." He said stalking toward Elsa.

Elsa coward in fear screaming as Zeltrax began wrecking the place. She knew for sure she would die in the process as support beams fell. Computers explosions, The place was coming down there was no way she would get out of this one. Then he stopped and grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her out of the now demolished lab.

"Your coming with me." He said laughing as they left the lab.

--

The rangers along with Hayley, Kim, and Anton returned to the lab. But when they got there it wasn't what they were expecting.

"What happened here?" Kira said looking around in shock. This was the safe haven the one place evil couldn't touch and it was destroyed.

"It's totally trashed!" Ethan said in shock as well.

Then a beeping caught Conner's attention. "What's this?" He said picking up a strange little box.

"It's like a black box I keep a security camera in it." She said moving over to the one computer that managed to escape the onslaught.

Everyone gathered round the screen to see what was on the footage. "Lets take a look." Hayley siad punching a few buttons bringing it up on screen. They all saw Zeltrax destroy the lab and leave with Elsa.

"It's all my fault I should of stopped him." Anton said feeling horrid about everything.

"Don't blame yourself for things you did when you where him." Trent said worried about his dad.

"Trent's right Anton. This is something about me and Smitty it had nothing to do with you." Tommy said. Kim moved over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You always have someone wanting you dead. So this guy is like Goldar from before huh?" She said which did make Tommy laugh a bit.

"But if there was no Mesogog." Anton said before he was cut off by Nathan this time.

"We can't go back and changed what has happened. Mesogog is gone we should be thankful for that." He said moving up placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"So what now? I guess we don't hang up out morphers just yet." Conner said.

"No" Tommy said shaking his head wishing it was time to hang them up.

--

Nathan walked upstairs into Dr. O's house before going outside. He left the ruined lab without a word he needed to think. He climbed up on the roof hoping anyone who came looking for him wouldn't look up there.

He laid on the roof looking to the sky. It just didn't look right not for the world still being in danger. It was just to peaceful looking. He closed his eyes and delved back into his own mind. It was still a black void with smoke covering up to his shins. He saw the green dragon ranger sitting, waiting. When Nathan got close enough the ranger stood up and turned to him. Raising his dragon dagger as a warning. Nathan paid it no mind as he kept walking forward. "Look I am going to need you powers in this battle or I will die." The ranger just didn't seem to care. "Just so you know I will be going out there with our without you. I have to protect my friends and family. I personally could care less what happens to me, it is what will happen to those I care about that pains me." He said.

The green ranger lunged forward to strike Nathan with the dragon dagger but Nathan didn't flinch as it stopped with the blade touching his neck. "I told you I don't care what happens to me. It is the others I care about. And if you join me I know they will be safe and I should live through the battle to live on to protect those I care about." The green ranger pulled the dagger away just looking at the boy in front of him. "Look I know you can sense that I hate to fight. But you can also sense that when someone I care about is in trouble I will fight. I will also fight for those that need help just like I have always done. And maybe one day I can finally stop fighting." He turned away from the green ranger this time.

"I want to live in a world where I will be able to sleep at night knowing when I wake up everyone I care about will be there okay. I want to live where Kira and I are together happy and neither of us has to worry when the next big evil will rear it's ugly head. And to do that I need you so hopefully before it is to late you will come around to lend a hand." Nathan said walking away from the green ranger to leave it there to think.

When Nathan opened his eyes his mom was sitting beside him looking down at him. "So what are you thinking about son?"

"I am thinking about what Ashley would say if she saw me now. A power ranger, what would she think of that." He said looking at the sky still.

"I think she would say the power couldn't of chosen a better ranger to wear the mantle." She said smiling. "I am sure Ashley even now thinks back on that day when she was saved by the courage of one little boy. Who showed her and the other astro rangers that the battle is never lost so long as you have hope." Kim leaned down and kissed Nathan on the forehead before going over and climbing down the latter she used to get up there.

Kira walked out of the house when Kim had gotten off the latter. "How's he doing?" She said pointing to the roof.

Kim smiled at her. "He has a lot on his mind. But I know he will be happier to have you up there beside him." She said walking by Kira and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget Saturday. You, me and Hayley are going dress shopping."

Kira smiled at what Kim had said. She then turned to Kim. "You know what I am sad about losing my mom. But I can't help but be happy that I have gained two new mothers in you and Hayley." Kira said.

Kim turned and looked at her. "Honey you may have gained two new mothers but I assure you. Your mom is still around even if it is only in spirit." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kira climbed up the latter and went over to lay by Nathan. "Why the long face shouldn't you be happier since your mom is back?"

"I am happier that my mom is back. But I won't truly be happy till all this mess is behind us and we can attempt to have a normal life. Even though from what I see once you become a ranger life will never be normal again." He said looking over at her.

--

Ethan finally made it back to the movie theater. He walked up to the girl who agreed to save his place.

"He thanks for saving my place." He said and the guy earlier who didn't like her saving his place frowned and backed up.

"No problem did you get everything worked out that you needed to?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Then a swirling green and black vortex appeared in the sky. "What's that?" She asked pointing to it as the Zeltrax came through with his new zord.

Ethan simply sighed and shook his head. "I am never going to get to see this movie. Or get to know this awesome girl." He said turning and running off. He didn't realize he said those things out loud.

The girl smiled as she held onto his book. "I am still saving his spot." She said to the guy as he was about to step forward.

When Ethan got to a secluded area he contacted Dr. O. "Man Dr. O I found Zeltrax and I don't think he is here for the double feature."

"Alright Ethan ranger up. And we will meet you there." Tommy said before hitting the button to contact the rest who were milling about throughout his property. "Guys Ethan just contacted me Zeltrax is downtown not far from the movie theater and he has a big helper this time."

Conner had been dribbling a soccer ball out behind Tommy's house when the call came through. "Finally." Is all he said as he ran inside to where Dr. O was in his study since the lab was trashed.

Anton smiled at his son when Tommy's voice came through they wern't far from where Conner had been talking. "Go son." Trent smiled back at his dad and ran off into the house.

Nathan and Kira both let out a aggravated sigh. "I think they do this on purpose." He said as Kira rolled off from on top of him.

"It seems so since it has happened several times today when we tried to make out." She said as he teleported them both into the house where the others were. "Okay everyone lets ranger up and get out their."

Kira looked at him. "You can't morph it's to risky."

"Look don't worry I will be fine." He said with a smile. He hoped that since he had two of the three and that he was using the dino morpher it wouldn't be that bad this time.

They all morphed and Nathan teleported everyone out to the battle field. He was afraid the last time they asked him to teleport them which is why he did it two at a time. But this time he knew it would be okay that and in ranger form it gave him the boost needed to do it.

"Check out his zord." Ethan said after he morphed and was running out to fight as the others showed up.

"Man that thing looks nasty." Conner said looking at it.

"Power Rangers surrender or my most precious cargo will be destroyed." Zeltrax said from within the zord as he looked at Elsa.

"I bet he has got Elsa in there." Conner said stating the obvious.

"Way to go captain obvious." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Correct I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!" Zeltrax called summoning a large number of them near the rangers.

The Rangers charged into the Triptoids with weapons drawn. Zeltrax didn't waste anytime though as he blasted the area causeing all the rangers to be blasted away from the Triproids.

Tommy got to his feet and looked at Nathan. "Nathan can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem." He said doing a kip up back to his feet and rushing into the goons.

"You four call the zords I'm going to get Elsa." Tommy said running toward the Zel zord.

"You got it." Conner said. "Dinozords!" All four of them called.

The main zords all came out which the rangers quickly merged with forming the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord.

When Tommy entered the Zel zord he was greated with a group of Triptoids. "Elsa!" He called while fighting.

"Tommy! I'm in here!" Elsa cried wanting to get out of that place.

"Hang on I'm on my way!" He called back just before getting knocked to the ground.

Kira turned to Conner and Ethan as they were blasted back by the Zel Zord. "I am going to go help Dr. O." She said leaving before they could argue.

Conner turned to Ethan as the two Megazords were slammed to the ground hard. "Ethan can you handle the Mezodon?"

Ethan looked back at him. "I thought you'd never ask." He said jumping into the zord as it appeared.

Tommy had made his way to Zeltrax finally. And since there were three Megazords against one things were going better for the rangers.

Tommy fought off two of the three triptoids as he turned to Elsa. "Elsa I will be right there."

"No he won't." the annoyed Zeltrax said firing a beam at the black ranger only to have it deflected by Kira when she arrived.

Zeltrax let out a grunt and charged the two rangers. Tommy and Kira finally circled around Zeltrax to get near Elsa. "Oh no you don't. Maximum power." He called transforming into his alternate form. "You and me Tommy."

Tommy got back into a defensive stance and charged Zeltrax. "Kira get Elsa." He said as he collided into his foe.

"Right!" She called before turning and using her Ptera grips to cut Elsa's bindings. "I got ya." She said as Elsa collapsed against her.

She watched Tommy and Zeltrax fight. "Hey freak!" She called and as Zeltrax turned she shot him with her thundermax blaster. "Guys I got her we're coming out." She said into the communicator.

"Go Kira!" Ethan said as he was fighting the Zel Zord.

Tommy regrouped with Kira helping her get Elsa back to her feet. "Let's go." He said as Zeltrax got up."Your not going anywhere." He said unleashing a dark energy that blacked out the sky.

"What's going on?" Trent said from his zord.

"I have no idea." Conner called back from his.

"We have to get them out of there now!" Ethan exclaimed as all three advanced on the enemy zord.

Trent and Ethan both got behind the zord and grappled one of it's arms. Allowing Conner an opening. "Ethan Trent hold on I've got an idea." He said puncturing the zel zord with the tyrano drill between Zeltrax and the others.

"What!?" Kira said confused. "You guys!" Tommy said happily as he saw the hole the others made.

Kira grabbed onto Elsa. "Hold on." She called before jumping out landing not far from Nathan who had just finished of the last of the Triptoids. "Alright you made it." He said meeting up with them.

Tommy stayed to attempt to talk some sense into Smitty but nothing he said was working. So he knocked Smitty away before jumping out of the zord landing with Kira, Nathan, and Elsa.

"Alright!" Nathan said as he father landed. Tommy looked aver at the three. "You okay?" Just before Zeltrax landed behind them.

"You didn't think I would let you go that easily?" Zeltrax said walking toward the rangers and Elsa.

Tommy, Kira and Nathan took up fighting stances. "Kira use this." He said handing her his Dino Saber.

"Got it." She said as he grabbed Elsa to get her out of harms way. "Elsa come with me."

"Your going down Tommy!" Zeltrax said pointing his blade at the black ranger. Tommy turned to Kira. "You with me Kira?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." And with that they both charged forward. Tommy struck from the right while Kira attacked from the left. There was nothing Zeltrax could do as the fully charged weapons ripped through him. He fell to the ground destroyed permanently. Kira and Tommy turned there backs as he exploded.

The four of them looked on as the zord battle was taking a turn for the worse. "Guys you need to use all the zords."

"Right" All three of them responded calling out the other zords.

"Dino zords full power!" They called and every zord lite up with a golden glow as the energy formed a beam destroying the Zel Zord.

"Alright we did it!" Ethan cheered only to have his hopes dashed as it reformed and got back up.

"No not again!" Trent said baffled.

"Guys you have got to sacrifice th zords!" Dr. O told them.

Nathan and Kira looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"No we can't." Conner said.

"There has to be another way!" Ethan said.

"Come on Dr. O!" Trent called.

"You've got to it's the only way!" He said wishing there was another way himself.

"Alright. Engage auto destruct sequence." Conner said in defeat.

"I'm trying!" Ethan said as he struggled at the controls.

"I know it's hard Ethan but it has to be done." Trent said as he finished activating his zords sequence.

They were all having a hard time thanks to the black hole vortex the zel zord had created.

"Good bye old friends!" The three of them said in unison.

Tommy, Kira, Nathan, and Elsa watched with baited breath as their friends still hadn't gotten out.

"Get out of there." Tommy called weakly finding it hard to say through his own fear for them.

They all looked on in horror as the zords exploded and they hadn't seen them get out.

"Guys!" Tommy screamed.

"No!" Nathan said not long after him. They all unmorphed and ran out toward the wreak age in hope that their friends were okay.

When they got near the piles of burning zord parts they could see anything through all the smoke.

"Where are they?" Kira screamed as she franticly looked for any sign of them. "Ethan? Conner Trent!" She called out when she spotted them walking toward them each holding some part of there body as they walked.

Everyone ran up to the three returning rangers. "Guys that was impressive." Nathan said hoping to cheer up his friends.

"But the zords they're destroyed" Ethan said as the three of them looked pretty down about it.

"That was the only way. You guys did what you had to do." Tommy said truthfully.

"It's true nothing else would of stopped it." Nathan said understanding what had happened.

"So that it then?" Conner said shaking his head.

"It just can't be over!" Trent said a little sadly.

"Of course it's not over!" They heard from behind them and much to there dismay Mesogog was standing there.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy asked shaking his head.

"Man I must be the worst ranger ever. I killed Zeltrax and he came back. Then I took out Mesogog and he came back." Nathan said seriously disappointed.

"Well I guess this time like Zeltrax it's time to make you stay dead." Ethan said.

"You were able to destroy my plans for a perfect world. How ever I was able to absorb enough dino gem power to allow my transfiguration to be complete." He said as his body began to glow. Spikes started to form as his neck elongated and a tall began to grow. He became much more like a dinosaur now. Unfortunately for the rangers it came with a power boost. "Witness the face of your final battle!" He hissed as he changed.

Everyone watched as he changed waiting to decided what to do.

"And I thought he couldn't get any uglier." Kira said in disgust.

"You better step aside Elsa." Tommy said and she quickly went behind the first thing she thought would be safe and found Cassidy and Devon filming the rangers. She stayed quite not wanting to draw the beasts attention.

Once she was clear Tommy turned to the other rangers. "You guys ready for one more battle?"

"Oh yeah" Conner responed. "Ready." was called down the line as everyone produced their morphers.

"Well I guess it is time to go all out." He said as all of his three forms held a morpher in hand.

"Dino Thunder power up! Ha!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy call out as they morphed.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" Trent said calling on his powers.

"Green Ranger Dino Power!" One Nathan said calling it's powers.

"Tigerzord!" One of the other Nathans called.

"I hope this works." The last one said. "Dragonzord!" He called out.

"Tyrano power!"

"Tricera power!"

"Ptera power!"

"Brachio power!"

"Drago power!"

"Dimetro power!"

"White Tiger power!"

"Green Dragon power!"

Each ranger said falling in line with the other rangers. "Power Rangers!" They all called out in unison as an explosion happened behind them.

The new beastly Mesogog didn't look impressed as he watched their transformation.

"Alright lets get this started." Conner said as all the rangers charged forward.

The went at him in waves. Conner, Kira, and Ethan went first. Then Trent and Tommy, followed by the three Nathans. Each group lunched a vicious assault on Mesogog. But each ranger was knocked back as if they were just and annoyance.

Nathan looked back at them. "Try your super dino modes!" The white ranger Nathan called.

All six dino rangers formed a group and each called out. "Super Dino Mode!" As spikes grew on each suit and the helmets let out a thunderous roar. The most startling change was that of Nathan. His suit didn't grow spikes all over it just had for long blades. One moving backward across his forearms and protruding about a six inches past each elbow. And on each leg a blade moved up along his shin similar to that on his arms and coming up past the knee six inches as well.

"Oh how Mesofreak is going to hate this." Each ranger ran forward attacking with all they had. Bu again being knocked back. Only the three Nathans stood still combating the monster. The super dino one was using a vicious set of knees and elbows to take advantage of the blades offensive and defensive placement on his body. While the green dragon ranger played a song on his flute that reflected any blast that hit him back at Mesogog twice as powerful as before. While the white Ranger moved in and out attacking any open area with Saba. Mesogog was getting hurt and bad. So he did something drastic and unleashed a burst of energy centered from himself out throwing the three rangers around him to the ground hurt.

"Get away from my son!" Tommy called as he and Kira rushed forward attacking Mesogog with all they had to by the others time to get every Nathan out of there.

Nathan nodded his thanks to the others for getting him out of there. "Trent go replace Kira helping my dad fight." Trent did as he was asked and told Kira to regroup with the others. "It's time for you three to go Triassic." He said.

The three rangers smirked as Conner pulled out the shield and he sent some energy into each of them to spark the change.

"Triassic rangers!" They all called after their suits had finished changing and becoming em blazed with the golden designs.

"Lets see how you like this Meso mess." Conner called as they reformed the shield of triumph from it three parts. "Shield of Triumph maximum power." the called as and energy beam launched forward sending Mesogog flying into a pile of rubble.

The three Nathan's turned to each other. "Look now is the time. If he doesn't stay down from that it is going to take all of our combined power to destroy him. So green ranger for this to work I am going to need your full cooperation."

"Good job guys you did it!" Tommy called as Mesogog wasn't getting up.

"Yeah you three that was amazing." Trent said.

And as much as Nathan hated it he was right. Mesogog wasn't down for the count just yet. And what was worse he seemed to be multiplying like Nathan does.

"Oh know he's replicating!" Kira said pointing to where now four of the beast stood ready to fight.

Nathan ran over to the others. "Guys it is going to take all of out powers to stop him." He said and they all looked at him.

"What do we do?" Ethan asked ready to try anything.

"I need you all to call on the energy of your gems similar to what you did when freeing me. But I need all of it this time. Channel every bit of energy the gems have and channel it into me. Then I can use it to bounce off the green rangers shield and into Mesogog at twice the force it would normally be. And the white ranger is going to be behind the green to help keep him standing." Nathan said as all the others looked at him as if he was nuts.

"No that to much the power would kill you!" Tommy said not wanting to do the plan. But he conceded when the green ranger put his hand on his shoulder and he didn't say anything but Tommy understood. "Okay old friend if you believe it will work then so do I."

Conner, Trent, and Ethan formed up with Dr. O and looked at Kira when she didn't join them.

"I can't do it he has put to much on the line already. This will surely kill him." She said shaking her head in refusal.

"Kira please you need to have faith in me. I promise I won't leave you." The dino version of Nathan said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I will only do it if you promise me that you will be here to take me to prom." Kira said sternly she had never asked him and she hoped that with a promise like that he had to come back.

"Of course I had been waiting for you to ask me. Now Kira I am sorry there is no more time. It's now or never." He said moving into the position he needed to be in as did the white and green ranger.

Kira started to cry as she moved into position with the other. "I summon the power of the gems!" Conner called and all six dino rangers began to glow as the power from the other five transferred into Nathan. He tried his hardest not to scream but the pain was to intense to allow. Kira tried to pull some of the pain away through their connection but he blocked it as much as he could. He felt his body ripping apart as it turned to pure energy. He felt each of the other rangers spirits with him as well as the three ranger energies his own body normally house even if they were in use. And when the green ranger placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder Nathan understood why the ranger didn't want to help. Nathan needed to prove to him that he truly was willing to do anything for those he cares about. And Nathan had shown him that.

The Green Ranger began to play the song on his flute to allow himself to become temporarily invulnerable to reflect the beam and Mesogog. While the white ranger stood behind him bracing for the impact to make sure the beam deflected just right or it would all be for not. The Nathan who had become pure energy raced toward the green ranger hitting him full force and even with the other ranger and his shielding it nearly sent them both flying. He then bounced off of the green ranger and the blast took the form of what looked to be all the dinosaurs they each called their powers from. The energy completely engulfed in the energy and it completely vaporized the dino mutant freak.

As the energy faded the five dino rangers found themselves demorphed.

"I feel so strange." Ethan said looking at his gem which no longer glowed.

"I feel different." Conner said looking at himself.

"Yeah like normal again." Trent said.

"Me too." Tommy said looking at his own gem.

"It's gone! The powers gone!" Kira said as she looked at her own gem and saw the sliver of green still in it. "Oh no where's Nathan!" She cried as she looked around.

Tommy and the other three boys looked as well and each of them stopped when they saw the green and white rangers. The two rangers before them slowly dematerialized into what one could only describe as thousands of fireflies flying off into the sky.

Kira saw this and continued to look for Nathan since those two rangers completely vanished. She collapsed to the ground un able to deal with the fact that Nathan was gone. The four other now former rangers quickly moved to their friends side.

--

At that very moment every ranger that had came before the Dino Thunder team through out the universe. Turned in the direction of Reefside as to each of them one of the fireflies like lights touched each of them. Some were confused by this feeling they had as a tear rolled down the cheek of each ranger. But there was a few groups among them that understood what had just happened. The astro rangers all had tears streaking there face as the were each visited by the light. But none of them were as affected as the yellow astro ranger Ashley Hammond who balled her eyes out as she held her young 6 year old daughter.

Then there was the Original group of five power rangers first selected by Zordon to defend the earth. Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan Scott, Billy Cranston, Zach Taylor, and Kimberly Mitchel. As each was visited they each broke down. Shedding tears of there own. Kimberly was in absolute hysteria as she cried she had just finished listening to a song on her sons laptop. She wasn't able to watch the battle so she contented herself with listening to some of her son's songs.

Then it came to the 5 rangers to replace an original including Tanya. Each broke down just like the others who knew the spirit connected to these little sprites.

As the last few sprites flew away one landed on each of the dino rangers. Unexplained tears fell from there eyes even Kira who was now awake shed tears. Each held a wish in their hearts so strong as they let the tears flow.

Then as one each ranger from past to present raised a hand in the air. And from 10 directions an animal spirit appeared before the dino rangers. One by one the spirit of a wolf, bear, frog, ape, bull, elephant, fox, dove, and a kangaroo appeared. Each standing in a perfect circle as they looked to the skies as if waiting. And soon the cry of the crane filled the sky as it soared above the other assembled animals. Tommy and the other rangers felt a strange sensation and then came the cry the spirit animals were waiting to hear. The cry of the falcon thundered through the skies as it flew over the other assembled animals. The as if on instinct the Crane and Falcon flew in perfect synchronization. Mimicking each other beautifully as the other animals filled the air with there own cries. And when the dance was done the two winged overseers flew up high and dived down into the other animals. And in a flash of light the animals disappeared leaving a lone humanoid figure in their place.

As the light faded the five rangers looked on in astonishment. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Neither could the three bystanders Elsa, Cassidy and Devon as they came out and stood by the rangers. Kira looked at the figure and promptly fainted. Everyone stepped away from her as the figure walked toward her, slowly bent down and cradled her in his arms. "Come now beautiful it's time to wake up." He said in a calm and soothing voice.

Kira's eyes slowly opened she reached out her hand to touch his face afraid it is all just a dream. When her hand touched his soft lips tears began to flow again. And he pulled her up into the most passionate kiss any one assembled there has ever seen.

Cassidy looked at Devon and he handed her the tape without needing her to ask. She then walked over to Tommy. "Here." She said handing him the tape and the other three guys looked at her amazed.

"Wait you caught us on tape and now you are giving us the evidence?" Conner asked.

"Yeah you guys have been trying for months to figure it all out." Trent said equally as confused as the others.

"Yeah you could have you career set till the day you die off that tape." Ethan said scratching his head.

Cassidy then turned and looked over at Nathan and Kira who were still holding each other in there arms. "You guys are my friends and I couldn't ruin your lives to make mine better. Not after everything you have done for us."

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in their somewhere." Ethan said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well I just needed someone to help me find it." She said looking to Devon. Who smiled back at her. "Besides looking at those two. There is no way anyone could go ahead with that story." She said as everyone there looked at Kira and Nathan who were still embraced in each others arms.

Kira looked at Nathan still with tears in her eyes. "I thought I had lost you forever." She said looking into his eyes.

"I could never leave you besides I promised to take you to the prom and I never break a promise." Nathan said kissing her again.

Conner then turned to the other guys. "And just like that life goes back to normal." Conner said turning to walk away as Nathan and Kira finally joined the others.

"Life may be normal but trust me it will never be the same." Tommy said placing a hand on Kira and Nathan's shoulders.

--

A/N: While the battle may be over I am still going to write one more chapter. I can't just leave the prom out not to mention when he gets home and Kim sees Nathan. Though I have to say it will be a shorter chapter most likely. But we shall see you never know what crazy thing I will think of while writing it. There may even be a ranger reunion thanks to all the little sprites. So stick around and thank you everyone for reading this fic.


	19. Chapter 19 final

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. There is a continuation to the disclaimer at the end of the story.

Any way thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews. I hope you all like this final chapter to the story of Return of a Dragon. Also there is a requestions in the A/N at the end of the story so if you would answer it in your review. And I hope you all look forward to my sequel to this story.

--

Tommy and the other rangers returned to his house after the final battle. As soon as Tommy entered the house she launched her arms around him. After the strong hug she pulled away looking at him through her puff tear filled eyes.

"Tell me my son is okay and that all I just felt was a dream!" She said barely able to contain herself.

Tommy just looked back into those tear stained eyes and smiled. He saw Nathan sneak in from the lab and to behind Kim. Kim looked at Tommy confused he hadn't answered her yet. Why? Then she got her answer when two arms wrapped around her waist. She screamed as the world was no longer connected to her feet and she spun around in the air.

"Does that answer your question Mom?" Nathan asked putting her down. And she instantly turned and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Nathan Nathan My son your okay!" She said not wanting to let go encase this was the dream and what she felt before was reality. But in this case both are actually reality.

"Mom I'm fine. I promise. Besides I made a promise to go to the prom with Kira and you know I never break a promise." He said hugging his Mom back. When he saw his laptop open on the couch he looked at his mother. "Hey mom what was the last track you listened to?" He asked.

Kim reluctantly let go of Nathan. She walked over and hit play on the computer allowing the song to play. Everyone thought they were going to hear Nathan's voice come from the speakers but it was actually Kim's they heard.

I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

Nathan smiled when the song had finished. Tommy walked over and hugged Kim from behind. She instantly relaxed in his arms where she always felt safe.

"Surprised I still had that huh?" Nathan said as Kira came and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist.

Kim couldn't talk at that point he had heard the song the one she wrote it about all those years ago. Nathan looked over at Tommy who nodded knowing what his son was thinking. Walking over to the computer Nathan found the file he was looking for and opened it. "Mom this is a song written by dad. But performed by me because lets face it his singing voice is pretty bad." Everyone in the room laughed including Tommy. Another song began to play and they could all hear Nathan's voice.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

When the song finished Kim turned around to face Tommy. She knew they agreed to to start out trying as friends but she was done with that. She kissed Tommy right then and there. Everyone in the room began to clap and whistle as the two kissed.

"It's about time." Nathan said shaking his head.

Kira looked up at him. "I thought you thought of him as just some guy your mom dated?" She asked confused.

"Yeah well that is how I saw him. But I could never accept him till they got together. Because if my mom wasn't madly in love with him then he wasn't my father." Nathan said laughing a bit. And his parents turned to him.

"Are you serious all the times you didn't call me dad were because we weren't together." Tommy said dumbfounded.

"Yes and no. So which of you is going to ask the question?" He said waiting for it?

"Nathan we maybe happy together right now. But I still want to do the proposal right." Tommy said and Kira smiled as she saw the look on Kim's face.

"Oh thats what you think mister." She said making him look at her. "Tommy you may not have a ring at the moment and it is usually the guy who asks. But Thomas Oliver will you make me the happiest woman in the world by agreeing to marry me and make our family whole as it was meant to be?" Kim said even down on one knee.

Tommy couldn't help but smile she was acting more like she did when they were younger. Even though she would of probably made things hard on him like she did the first time he asked her to the dance. "Now how could I say no to a proposal like that. So yes Kimberly Ann Mitchel I would love to marry you and complete our family." And with that the two kissed again.

--

Saturday rolled around and it was time for Kim and Hayley to take Kira dress shopping for the prom. What they didn't know is that while they were out shopping rangers from every team were making there way to Reefside.

A yellow sports car pulled into the parking lot of the Cyberspace. An person recognizable to any person who followed the rangers history knew of her. She was Ashley Hammond the yellow space ranger. Since the identities of her and the rest of the space rangers became public they all were celebrities in their own right. When she entered Hayley's a few people looked at her and began whispering to one another.

Trent walked up to the woman. "Hello and welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe. My name is Trent. And how can I help you?" Trent said with a smile on his face.

Ashley smiled at him. "Um hello Trent. I was wondering if you by any chance I could see a phone book?" She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Um yeah sure. Can I get you anything else while I am at it? Maybe something to drink or eat?" he asked as he turned to go behind the counter.

"Actually yes I would love a strawberry and banana smoothie." She said after looking up at the menu board behind the counter.

Trent pulled out the phone book and set it in front of her. "Sure thing coming right up." Lucky for Trent both Conner and Ethan were helping him out in the cafe today since Hayley was out shopping with Kim and Kira.

Ashley thanked him before she began to flip through the phone book. She smiled happily as she found the number she was looking for. She quickly programmed it into her phone. She still couldn't believe she lost the piece of paper that had the info on it earlier.

Trent came back and handed her the smoothie. "Here you are one Strawberry and Banana smoothie. That will be 3.75 please." He said and when she handed him a ten he went to make change.

"Don't worry about the change consider it my thanks for being so polite and helpful." She said with a smile before turning and leaving.

Conner and Ethan walked over to him. "Man who was that?" Ethan said confused because he could of sworn he knew her from somewhere.

"She was hot." Conner said as he two friends shook there heads.

"I don't know I think I have seen her somewhere before though. And Conner seriously is that all you can think about?" Trent asked as he turned to help another costomer.

When Ashley got outside she was about to dial the number when someone called out her name. She turned around to see a boy about 17 who easily was taller then her, with medium length messy brown hair and very captivating brown eyes with a grin on his face. What also caught her eye about him was how well toned the boy seemed in his white form fitting tank top and green track pants with white stripes down the sides.

"Ashley it is you." He said quickly moving forward and picking her up off the ground in a huge hug.

"Um could you put me down." She said looking at him with a worried and confused look on her face.

Nathan sighed and put her down. "Yeah I shouldn't of expected you to remember me." He said shaking his head. "I mean it has been along time and all."

She looked at him and then she realized why his eyes captivated her when she saw him. She had seen those same eyes before on a little five year old boy during her last battle as a ranger. She screamed loudly as she threw her arms around the boy. "Oh my god! Your little Nathan!"

Trent, Conner, and Ethan rushed out of Hayley's when they heard the scream. Each looked ready to fight as they looked for what made the scream. And then they all stopped when they saw Nathan and the woman before hugging.

When Ashley finally let go of Nathan. She noticed the three boys who came out of the cafe. "Sorry about that. I was just so surprise by him I couldn't help myself."

Nathan was laughing at his friends. "Ashley I would like you to meet three of my good friends. This is Ethan, Trent, and Conner. Guys this is Ashley Hammond." He said pointing to each when he said there names.

Ethan was the first to recognize now where he had known her from. "Wait Nathan you know the Yellow space ranger?" He asked and the other two boys just nodded wanting to know the anser as well.

"Yeah I have known her since I was around the age of five. And if you want to know the story behind it you can wait till Jason and the others get here." Nathan said and they each frowned before going back inside.

"So Nathan what are you doing here?" Ashley said turning her attention back to him. She was still hard for her to believe this was the same little five year old that stood against Astronema and her forces of evil.

"Mom and I opened up a fitness center here." He said turning and pointing to it.

"So what brings you to town?" He asked confused as to why she would come to Reefside.

That was when she looked suddenly serious. "I actually came because I wanted to talk to one Tommy Oliver about this newest team of rangers since he is the historian on the matter of all things ranger." She said. And her eyes changed to a look of sadness.

Nathan let out a sad sigh. "Yeah I thought it would be that." He then looked at her again. "Well if you want to give me a lift I can show you how to get to his place." Nathan said.

"I would love that. And it will allow us to talk away from others who would listen in." Ashley said and led Nathan over to her car.

They both got in and she pulled out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road she turned to Nathan. "I always knew you would end up a ranger."

He looked at her and let out a nervous laugh. "Well then you will think the way I became one isn't how you would of thought." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean how you became one?" She asked confused.

"Well I actually started out evil." He said as he turned away from her.

Ashley slammed on her brakes and pulled off the road. "What!!" She screamed not wanting to believe what she had just heard. "No way! There is no way!"

"Yeah but it is true." Nathan said before explaining how he was taken from the park and turned into the evil green ranger. "And I nearly killed the Dino Thunder rangers on a few occasions. I still feel horrible about it."

"Wow you became! I remember the first time the green ranger showed up in Angel Grove. He was one wicked and ruthless fighter." She said and looked at him. "And from what you are saying you weren't much different." She then decided to change the subject and decided to ask him the one question she really wanted to ask. "So did you really sacrifice yourself during the final battle of this team?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes at her memory of how she felt that night.

He hung his head low. "Yeah I did. It was one of the hardest things I had to do. I knew there was a good chance that it would kill me. But to me as long as the rest of the team made it and everyone was safe that it would be worth it. Even if it meant that I would never see those I care about again." He had tears in his eyes and Ashley put and arm around the teen. "I hated that it had to be that way. That I had to cause my Mom, girlfriend, and the others so much emotional pain in the process. But they had each other so I had to believe that as long as everyone still had each other they would make it through, and the words that woman told me were just that words and wouldn't come to pass."

"Nathan you did something that took a lot of courage and heart to do. You willingly gave up yourself in order for others to live on. There is only one other ranger who had that choice placed in front of them. And she made the same choice you did, she gave up her life just the same so others could live on." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks as well. "And I believe you and she should meet. Because in my opinion you two are the greatest rangers to ever wield the power."

Nathan looked at Ashley confused. "Wait another ranger has sacrificed herself? How will I meet her then?"

"She like you came back to life. But only it took much longer then you to come back. Well last I talked to her she was actually making her way here. She wanted to visit the spot where another ranger made the ultimate sacrifice in the fight against evil." She said forcing a smile onto her face.

"What was her name?" Nathan asked he was very intent on meeting this woman who had to face the same choice he had.

"Kendrix Morgan is her name. She was the pink galaxy ranger. And I will let her tell you the story behind her sacrifice when you meet her. I think she should be arriving later on today and she is supposed to call me when her plane lands at least. So if you would like when she calls I could send you to pick her up." She said.

"I would like that. Because I would like to talk to her about that alone. I am sure it is as hard for her to talk about as it is for me. Since it drags up the painful memories." He said and wiped the tears from his face and returned to a serious look on his face.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh when she saw that. "I remember you having the same look on your face when you were looking Astronema in the face." She said noting the tear streaked face and serious eyes. "Oh and Karone felt really awful about that whole thing once she was cleansed by the wave. I am sure when she gets here with Andros and the others she will apologize to so much that you get sick of hearing it."

Nathan had to laugh. "I never held a grudge against her so there is no reason for her to be sorry for it. Anyway we can continue this talk when we get to dad's place." He said which caused Ashley to stop driving as soon as she began.

"Wait your Tommy's son?" She asked and Nathan just nodded. "Wow so you are officially the first second generation ranger. And you even had the green dragon powers just like him. Wow!"

"Yeah I guess I am the first second generation ranger, the second ranger to sacrifice themselves in battle, and the first ranger to hold three different ranger powers at the same time." He said with a laugh. "I set all kinds of records among the rangers it looks like."

Ashley looked at him and her jaw dropped. "Wait what do you mean at the same time?"

"Well I held both of me dad's first two powers, the green and white ranger powers. Then I also had the powers of the green dino thinder ranger." He had his two duplicates appear in the back seat. "Since I could do this." The two in the back seat said making Ashley jump. "I was able to access all three of the powers at the same time."

"Wow you were you own mini ranger team. It would have been funnier though if one of those powers was a red. That way you could of worn all of your dad's colors as a ranger at the same time." She laughed at that.

"Actually I would have had to of had become four in order to uses every color he had. Dad was actually the black dino ranger." He said.

"Man he really can't give it up can he. And that also makes another record for you both in rangerdom. The first father and son to fight side be side on a ranger team." She commented.

"Ha Ha well I wonder what future teams will think of that when they look back on the history of the power? And which of use they will say is better?" He said while laughing. Nathan didn't feel like gloating on how he can kick his dad's butt and that he was light years smarter then him as well.

After laughing for a few minutes the two finally got back on their way to Tommy's house. They pulled to a stop in the drive way in front of the house and parked next to a black jeep.

"Wow he lives out in the middle of no where." She said looking at her surroundings and then back at the rather nice house in front of her.

"Yeah I think it is from the fact of all the ranger stuff he has and the fact that the base for the team was under it." He said as he opened the door. "Hey pop you have a guest who would like to see you!" He yelled.

"In the study!" Tommy said in return.

Nathan moved aside to allow Ashley to enter the house first. Before leading her to where Tommy was.

Ashley put her hands on her hips and looked at Tommy who was busy with grading some papers. "Is this how you great and old friend?" She said.

Tommy looked up and saw a rather perturbed brunette in yellow tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. "Ashley you are one of the last people I would expect to show up like this at my house." He said getting up and going over to her. He gave her a hug which she returned. "So what brings one of the famous space rangers to my humble little house?" He asked.

And she nodded her head to Nathan who was standing beside her. "We all felt what happened to him."

Tommy's eyes widened. "You mean the Astro rangers?" He asked surprised.

She shook her head. "No I mean we all felt it. Every person who has been a ranger before this current team. Andros has been getting calls from every team asking and telling him about it. Well all except this current team and 10 rangers have called that is. But seeing at the number of then I am certain your newest team and the other originals who served under Zordon himself felt it as well." She said and Tommy sat down trying to process what he had just heard.

And Nathan stood there quiet looking at the floor as he was connecting the dots in his own mind. He remembered hearing lots of voices telling him it wasn't yet his time and to come back. But other then that he still really doesn't understand how he isn't dead still.

"Yeah and I know a few of them are currently making their way here to Reefside. Everyone feels compelled to. So if you and your rangers want to stay away from us we understand. We know only the light speed, space, galaxy rangers identities are all know granted the galaxy ones are only known to certain government officials." Ashley said with a smile that the thought of the reunion of sorts for so many rangers was rather fun. If only the reasons for it were better, wait they are better we are celebrating the new team of rangers defeating yet another evil.

Nathan walked away from the two adults as they talked and walked outside. As he got out there he saw Kira and his mother getting out of his mom's car.

"Hey if it isn't two of my favorite girls." He said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but have one when ever Kira was around she always brightened his mood.

"Hey yourself." Kim said walking over and hugging her son.

"I thought Hayley was with you two?" He asked not seeing her.

"Oh when we went back to the loft she went to the cafe to see how Trent was doing and to help out herself. And before you ask we dropped all the stuff back at the loft and I don't have the dress yet it will be delivered shortly before the prom." She said with a smile as Kim entered the house. Kira walked up to Nathan. "And trust me your jaw will hit the floor when you see me in this dress." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Kira's attention was pulled to the house when she heard Kim scream but Nathan didn't move or let her go. "Nathan are you not worried why your mom just screamed." She said slightly panicky.

"Nope because I know why she did." He said with a sly smile. Kira just looked at him and tried to pull away to go see. "Sorry but you aren't getting away from me that easy." He said holding onto her tightly. She looked up at him with a confused and slightly worried look on her face.

"Nathan are you okay?" She asked while she did love the feeling of his arms around her she just couldn't shake the feeling something was off with him.

"I am fine now." He said truthfully which made her smile.

"Okay but I am seriously curious now there is laughter going on in there." She said again trying to go into the house. So she did the only thing she could think of to get him to loosen his grip. She quickly kissed him and began to tickle his sides. And like she figured his hold weakened and she quickly broke away from him and ran into the house.

"Man she cheated." He said thinking of how she distracted him with a kiss before tickling him to break out of his hold.

Kira stopped when she saw Kim talking to a woman she recognized from the video Dr. O had. "Um wow." She said as she slowly walked up to her.

Kim saw Kira and laughed. "Ashley meet Kira Ford the latest person to wear the color yellow."

Ashley's smile grew wide and she ran over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. "Yay I finally get to met you. I have been dieing to since I got to Reefside. It is always fun to meet those that were the same color as yourself."

Kira returned the hug a little uneasily since even though this woman was a former yellow it was still weird to be hugged by a stranger. "It's nice to meet you too Ashley. Hey is that story Jason told me about Nathan during your final battle in Angel Grove true?" She asked she had always wanted to know because it seemed so crazy to be true.

Nathan walked in at that and stopped at the mention of his name. "And why would my uncle Jason lie about something such as that?" He asked and Kira looked at him and pouted. Which caused Nathan to sigh he could never continue an argument when she used that face.

Ashley smiled and laughed at the exchange between the two teens. "Ooo another look to add to the ones that yellows use to get male rangers to shut up." She said rather gleefully.

Nathan just shook his head at that. "Yeah but from her that look is only for me." He said moving up and putting his arm around Kira.

"It's okay I am just saying because it seems yellows usually have a look that will shut up any male ranger. Besides I know for a fact that every female ranger when mad is scarier then any male ranger." Ashley said and Kim nodded but Kira shook her head no.

"Actually you should of seen this guy here when he found out Mesogog took Kim." Kira said tapping Nathan on the stomach. "This guy is very Alpha male when it comes to the women in his life."

Nathan smiled at that where most guys would of sheepishly looked to the ground. Ashley laughed at that.

"Yeah I can only imagine. Heck look at what Jason told you. This kid had that instinct back when he was five and it then it was any female in trouble. I still remember that little boy jumping on the back of a quantron and doing anything he could to hurt it. Even though it wasn't working he wouldn't give up. He stopped it from getting to me and I had no clue it was there till I heard him attacking it. Then later when we were fighting after I caught him when he was thrown off the building he stayed right by my side attacking the robots with a metal pipe he found. Even after the wave stopped he was still beating on this one even though it was already deactivated." She said walking over to Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. "What I remember most fondly is how when he realized the fight was over he started to cry for Kim all over again. It was just so cute and I had decided then and there if we couldn't find his mother that I would raise him with the other members of my team. Even though we were happy when we found Kim and reunited the pair. Cassie and I were both sad to see the little guy go. This guy took both our hearts that day. I know the guys were upset at the attention we gave him till Kim showed up."

Kim looked at Ashley and pulled her into a hug. "You know I never really thanked you for that day. Even though it is like 12 years late. Thank you so much for looking after him during all that." Ashley returned the hug. Especially since she knew how she would feel if her own daughter ended up in that kind of situation. "Kim I know if the roles were reversed you would of done the same."

Tommy had just watched the scene before him. He was truly amazed that his son had such an affect on the lives of so many. Heck he hadn't even met all of the rangers yet everyone seemed to feel it when Nathan sacrificed himself.

Ashley's phone rang and she quickly pulled it out and saw that it was Kendrix. "Hey Kendrix. What's up? Have you already landed?" She asked and listened quietly for a second. "Okay is it okay if I send someone else to pick you up? I am having a little car trouble? Oh you will know him when you see him. Well lets see I think a very handsome young man holding a sigh with your name should be a total give away. He should be there shortly I am sending him now. Alright see you later Kendrix." Ashley said hanging up her phone and turning to Nathan. "You still willing to pick her up for me right?"

"Of course just give me a second to make a sign." He ran over and took a big black permanent marker and a peace of poster board from Tommy's desk.

"Hey I was going to use that thank you." He said rolling his eyes at his son.

"Yeah yeah you can still use the other side of it after I get back." Nathan said placing it on the ground and in big letters spelled out the name.

"Wow you even spelled it right." Ashley said amazed.

"Well it isn't that hard Ken and Drix I mean seriously. Even Conner could of spelled it right." He said running out of the door with Kira following behind him. When he got to his dad's jeep which he wasn't even going to ask to barrow he turned to Kira. "Kira honey I was hoping to pick her up myself."

Kira looked at him almost upset at his words. "Why is that?"

"Kira lets just say she and I have something in common that no one else shares." He said wrapping Kira in his arms and kissing her. "You aren't feeling threatened are you?" He said when she was about to say something.

"Well." She said frowning. And Nathan laughed when he saw this. "Kira my heart belongs to you and only you." He said getting into the jeep and leaving as she walked into the house.

She walked back over to the others and slumped in a chair.

"Oh Kira honey you have nothing to worry about Kendrix won't attempt to steal Nathan from you besides she is happily married to a red ranger known as Leo." Ashley said to comfort the worried yellow ranger.

Tommy's head shot up from the papers he was grading at the sound of the names finally placing them. "Wait you don't mean Kendrix the pink galaxy ranger do you?" He asked and Ashley nodded her head yes. "She is right Kira you won't have to worry about her taking him away from you. But I am pretty sure we won't see either of them for quite a while."

Both Kim and Kira looked at him at that point and in almost perfect unison. "What do you mean we won't see them for a while?"

"Look Nathan wasn't the first Ranger to sacrifice himself in the line of duty as a power ranger. He was actually the second and I hope it stays that way. So you see Kendrix was the first. So in a way those two have a connection and an experience that no one else does. So for then it will be good to have a person they can talk to about it that will truly understand." He said and smiled at the look of realization that crossed both of their faces. And he went back to grading papers.

--

Mean while Nathan pulled up to the airport and ran into the pick up terminal holding the sign. After a few moments an attractive older blond woman wearing a pair of glasses walked up to him.

"I'm Kendrix. And see did tell me correctly that a very handsome young man holding a sign would be here to pick me up." She said with a warm smile.

Nathan smiled back he could feel the warmth of her kind heart as she smiled. He noticed her falter a bit when she shook his hand. "Let me get your bag for you. And the jeep is just over this way."

She handed him her bag and followed after him. "My Ashley sure sent a gentleman to pick me up." She said complimenting his manners as he opened the door to the jeep for her.

"What can I say my mom raised me right." He said climbing into the drivers side.

Once they were on there way she turned to him. "I know this is going to sound odd but are you...?" She tired to aske but was cut off when he answered.

"The ranger that lost his life a few nights ago. Yep that would be me and if I am not mistaken you are the only ranger before me who made the same sacrifice." He said not even looking over at her.

She smiled at the fact that she was right. "If it is okay with you do you mind taking me to the place where it happened?" She asked and would completely understand if he didn't want to.

"Sure that is actually where I was heading. I figured if it was alright that you and I could talk for a bit." He said as he turned down the road that no one has used since the day of that battle.

"I would like that I know how hard it was for me after I came back I still don't get how. But no one understood what I was feeling and could never truly understand it. So I think it will do us both some good." She said knowing that despite the age difference they would probably end up being close friends.

They pulled up the the site of the final battle and where Nathan had lost his life. When he got out of the jeep he collapsed to the ground. Kendrix was quick to his side.

"Nathan are you okay? I think it was a bad idea asking you to bring me here." She said helping him back to his feet.

"No no. This is just a result of losing my powers. My body hasn't fully adjusted to it's absence yet." He said giving her a smile and leaning back against the jeep. "Well this is where it happened." He said waving his hand indicating the area in front of them.

"So do you mind telling me about it?" She asked and would understand if it was to hard to talk about.

Nathan let out a sigh. "Sure as long as when any other ranger asks you gotta help me get out of telling it again."

"Deal and I will tell you about my time." She said leaning against the jeep next to him.

Nathan smiled and took his time explaining the entire final battle to her up to the point when Mesogog started to replicate. He stopped for a second to collect his thoughts and she understood completely and waited silently. Then he told her about the plan he had for defeating Mesogog. And about having the three different powers.

"Oh god that must have been awful." She said wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah it hurt a lot worse then anything I had ever been through. Even more then when I would morph. I felt every molecule of my being rip apart and transform into pure energy as the powers of the others transferred to me. And not only that I felt the fear and nervous anticipation if the two waiting for the attack. We were all one after all so I understood then and there that I wouldn't survive. And I was still had conscious thought even as a being of pure energy all I cared about was the safety of those I cared about. And when I felt him being obliterated I was okay with it. I knew I had saved them and they would all be able to continue on with life. Mom and Tommy had each other so I knew thy would be okay eventually. Conner, Ethan and Trent are all strong guys and between them I knew they would turn out okay. But Kira was the one I was afraid for you see she had already been through more in life then any person should, so I hoped beyond hope that this wouldn't be what finally broke her spirit." He said turning so he could actually look in Kendrix's eyes.

"I tried to comfort her even after that. But somehow the power decided that every ranger needed to know about what I had done. And as I was ready to move on and watch over my friends from where ever my eternity was to be. I felt the hearts of several individuals and then voices all crying and telling me it wasn't time that I still had so much more to do in life. I heard four voices louder then the others. One I didn't recognize who was also telling me that I had done probably the bravest thing anyone could do for another. Then I heard Ashley who was telling me that the universe wasn't ready to lose me and that her daughter still needed to meet one of her name sakes. I also heard me Mom who simply refused to let my life end that way no matter how noble the sacrifice that I was simply to young and still had so much life to live. And the absolute loudest of all was Kira. I could hear her breaking crying refusing to allow me to leave. She held on to me as tight as she could. She kept saying that I promised, I promised not to leave her, that I still had to take her to prom like I promised." He sighed and still couldn't understand the next part. "And how I came back to life is still a mystery. But I think I am okay without knowing just that I am here is all that matters." He said finally finished with the story of his final battle.

Kendrix was crying at that point holding her face in her hands. And Nathan wrapped his arms around the blond next to him. "Kendrix you don't need to cry over that."

"It's not that I didn't think you could hear me when I said those things." She said puling off her glasses and drying her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. "I was the first voice you talked about, the one that told you how brave it was." She said still with a few sniffles here and there.

"Well thank you that Kendrix it does mean a lot to me and I had wanted to find out who it was." He said hugging her again. "So if you don't want to you don't have to tell me your story tonight I mean we have been here for a long time. You must be tired from your flight." He said and she shook her head.

"No no I told you I would tell you about it. Lucky for me no one asks about it plus it happened so long ago." She said as they walked around the site now so she could see more of it before it was to dark to really see.

"Well you see we had to deal with this evil set of 5 rangers known as the Psycho rangers and my team alone with Ashley's fought together to take them down. Only some how the pink psycho ranger survived. And she got into my computer and popped out of it once when I was reading it and read my memory. She had gained information about an object known as the savage sword. It was a sword said to have unlimited power. Well Cassie and I, she is the pink ranger from the astro team. Anyway we followed after her to stop her from getting the sword. Only we were to late and we fought against her but the sword continued to grow in power as it was wielded. Well as the fight wore on she ended up demorphing Cassie and separated her from her morpher. Well since she absorbs the energy of other pink rangers she stabbed Cas's morpher to absorb all of the energy. Only the thing is that it released to much energy and it created a storm of sorts. Well thanks to this it was slowly killing her while it drained the energy. And the others showed up in their zords to fight the now giant psycho pink. But I couldn't just sit there and watch her die. So I fought through the storm and used my power to destroy the sword to save Cassie's life. Unfortunately to so that I ended up giving up my life. But I was happy I had accomplished what I set out to do. The others were all so sad it did make me sad but I told them it was okay and that I would always be with them."

Nathan looked at Kendrix with a look of shock on his face. "Wow Kendrix no wonder earlier and even now I can feel such a kind heart beating with in your chest." He had so much respect for the woman here with him after hearing that story.

"Thank you Nathan that means a lot for me to hear. And like you I think that what ever power it is that watches over us decided that I was needed once again in my physical form that after the others along with Karone who took my place won the final battle I was granted my life back." She said with a smile. She felt a lot better about the whole thing after talking to someone else who went through something similar.

"Well I hope that no other ranger has to go through a situation like we did ever again. Since I doubt everyone will get that lucky second chance at life as we got." He said looking up at the sky it was considerably darker now and stars were starting to appear in the sky.

"Wow we have been out here a long time. I think we should get going now. I am sure the others might be worried about us. I mean we are the ones who actually died before." She said laughing at the last bit she said.

"Yeah they all might be running around worried that it happened again. Now that I have met you they might think we thought that dieing was fun and want to do it again. And for the record I don't plan on doing it again for a very long time." He said as they walked back to the jeep laughing.

The whole trip back to Tommy's house the two talked about random things from silliest battles, to most annoying opponents, to just hobbies they each have. And when they pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. Nathan was literally tackled by Kira.

"Ow Kira. You know I am not back to 100 yet like all of you. Oh yeah Kendrix this is Kira. Kira this is Kendrix." He said introducing them.

"Ah so you are the lovely girl he told me about who captured his heart and had it so in her grasps that even death wasn't enough to keep them apart." She said with a bright smile and helped the two of them back up.

Kira looked at the ground sheepishly but started jumping around laughing trying to get away from Nathan who was tickling her.

"Hey now I told you I hate it when you frown like that. I think Kendrix deserves to see the beautiful smile of yours." He said as she ran off into the house.

"Wow you two are great together and other then certain things I wouldn't believe you both to be teenagers." She said as they made there way inside.

It was quite a different scene once inside. Every Astro ranger was there even Karone, Dana of light speed, Cole, Alyssa, and Danny of Wild force, Cam and Tori of Ninja Storm, Wes and Jen of Tome force, Then of course all of Dino Thunder rangers were there, and of course Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya were there. And with Kendrix and technically with Karone every ranger team was represented there.

"Gees this house is to small for so many people." Nathan said as he looked around at everyone.

After a while the introductions were carried out. And as he figured everyone was asking him about what happened when he died. And just as she promised Kendrix told them that it wasn't there place to ask about it. Nathan was so thankful for that. He made his way out into the backyard where he saw Jill and another little girl playing together and laughing happily.

"Hey Jill." Nathan said he hadn't seen her since he got to the house all the adults kept bugging him.

Jill smiled and motioned for her friend to follow her. "Hey big brother I want you to meet my new friend. This is Natalie Hammond." She said pointing to the younger girl hiding slightly behind her.

"Hello Natalie. My name is Nathan it's nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to the girl who still wouldn't budge. Then Ashley came out from the house.

"Honey do you remember the story I tell you about the little boy that saved you mommy?" She asked and the little girl with long blond hair with streaks of brown nodded. "Well Nathan is that little boy just grown up." She said which caused the little girl to smile.

"Mommy said she named me Natalie after you. Well because of you since Natalie was the closest girl name to Nathan." she said moving up to look at him closer. And she raised her arms asking to be picked up by him which he did. "Thank you for saving my mommy." She said kissing him on the cheek. Ashley smiled at them while Jill just giggled. So Nathan moved Jill so he was holding her in one arm and picked Jill up with the other. "Well Natalie I am honored to have such a beautiful and polite girl as you to be named after me." He said as he walked back inside. "He guys lets go see if we can get Kira to sing a song?" He asked and Natalie looked at Jill who nodded. And then together they both answered. "Yay!"

Everyone had fun for the rest of the night talking about ranger experiences while Nathan and Kira entertained any who sat around and listened to them sing. Everyone had agreed that they needed to do a ranger reunion every year. That and they would make sure to invite and new teams that may of popped up before each one.

--

Time had flown by and it was finally time for prom. All of the seniors of Reefside High had the day off school to get ready. Nathan was nervous it would be the first dance he ever went to. That and he had a surprise for her once they got there. Of course she might get upset at first because he wasn't going to warn her about the surprise and she may think he ditched her. But he knew once she found out his surprise all would be forgiven.

Everyone decided to meet up at the prom itself that night. Kim was helping Kira get ready while Hayley and Nathan were over at the prom site decorating. Of course Nathan was going to use his powers to allow him to get his plan off with out a hitch. Nathan's reaction to Kira's appearance was exactly how she wanted it to be. She was wearing a yellow and white strapless knee-length heavily sequined tulle, a-line dress with satin ribbon and bow at the empire waistline. Her hair was done up and tied so it hung over her right shoulder with out touching it. She looked absolutely stunning it took Nathan's breath away when he saw her. "Kira you look amazing honestly I don't think words can describe how you look at this moment." He said looking at her. He was wearing a white tux with a yellow and white tie and matching vest. He should of known when his mother picked out his tux it would go so well with Kira's dress.

"You clean up rather nice yourself there handsome." Kira said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Kim took almost two rolls of pictures of them before the left to go to prom. Of course they were going to make the most mysterious entrance then anyone else there.

Conner and his date Krista walked out onto the dance floor when they spotted Ethan. "Ethan James my man." Conner said as he and Ethan shook hands. "You remember Krista don't you."

"Wait what list was she on? Oh wait never mind. Tree girl right?" He asked shaking her hand before she excused herself to get some punch. "Tree girl?" He asked his friend confused.

"Yeah well she is gorgeous and has a great personality." He said shanking his head at his friend.

"Aw our Conner is growing up." He said mock wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah well what about you I though you were going to a movie or something?" Conner asked.

"Well I decided to re think this whole prom tradition thing and decided it wasn't all bad." He said just as his gate returned with some punch.

"Here's your punch Ethan." She said and Conner looked dumbfounded.

"Your Conner right I'm Angela. Ethan had told me a lot about you." She said shaking his hand.

"I see he decided to keep you a surprise from his friends." He said looking at Ethan who was looking around like he didn't do anything. "Yeah and it is a good surprise."

"So where is Kira and that guy Nathan I have heard so much about?" Angela asked as Krista returned with some punch.

"I don't know we all agreed to meet up once we got here." Conner said and when they all looked to the door they saw Kira walking over. Both guys mouths hung open.

"Hey guys have you seen Nathan we came here together but he seems to of disappeared on me." She said with a slight frown and then she saw the looks on her friends faces and smiled again.

"Wow Kira you look fantastic." Ethan said and Angela quickly agreed.

"Seriously who knew you could clean up so well rockstar." Conner said which gained him a playful hit from all three girls.

"Thanks guys and it is nice to meet you Angela I am glad Ethan found a girl who saw how great a guy he is. And Krista thank you for helping our little Conner her grow and mature as a man." She said winking at Conner because she knew about the lists he had and that she wasn't on any of them.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Trent called down from the balcony.

"We're all doing good just wish Nathan hadn't disappeared so some of the prep girls would stop saying I came alone." She said sounding slightly disapointed.

"I know he will turn up knowing him it is part of some plan." Trent said when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around he saw Kim and Tommy who were both looked amazing together.

"So what are you plans for after you graduate?" Tommy asked him.

"I am actually going to art school in the fall. I am really excited about it." Trent said happily.

"I am happy for you Trent." Kim said with a big smile on her face.

"What does Anton think of this?" Tommy asked.

"I couldn't be happier." Anton said appearing next to Trent. "So Tommy what are your plans?"

"Actually I was planning on getting married and then settling down into the quite life here continuing to teach science." He said with a smile as he held Kim's hand.

"Well I hear the new principal might have something to say about that." Elsa said walking over with a smile on her face.

"I look forward to it." Tommy said with a smile.

"I was wondering if the new principal would care to dance with and old friend?" Anton said and the two made their way out to the dance floor arm in arm.

Hayley walked out onto the stage and grabbed the mike. "Guys before we bring the band out to play there is someone who is going to play a special song for you all." She said walking off and the curtains opened to reveal Nathan sitting at a piano along with the regular band.

"He guys. I know you have all had a hard year this year. But you all made it even though you have all had to deal with more then any other school should this year. So congratulations and this song I am about to sing goes out to a girl very close to my heart. Sorry about the vanishing act but I wanted this to be a surprise. So Kira Beverly Ford this song is for you."

And with that Nathan begins playing the a sweet melody on the Piano.

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me  
_

The rest of the band begins to play as well at this point.

_Don't close your eyes  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade away_

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you  
You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now

Kira is force to get on at this point by Conner and Ethan. And she is blushing as she stands in front of the Piano as Nathan plays and sings. But she does had a huge smile on her face.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you,

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.  


He holds out his hand and has her sit next to him on the piano bench as he finishes out the song.

_  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you  
All the stars are coming out tonight  
They're lighting up the sky tonight  
For you  
For you _

When he finishes the song he gets off the bench and holds his hand out to her.

"Kira I hope I didn't worry you two much earlier. And if that song didn't make it clear to you. I love you with all my heart." He slowly got down on one knee and slowly pulled a box out of his pocket. Kira could feel her chest tighten as he did this and her breathing was becoming rather erratic. "Kira Beverly Ford I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were the person I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. When ever I am near you I can feel our hearts beat in harmony. So would you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife?" He said opening the box to reveal a beautiful large heart shaped diamond in a four prong setting with emeralds and some yellow diamonds along the band.

Kira was quiet for a moment and Nathan was almost about to panic for making a fool of himself here at her prom. "Yes of course I will marry you!" She said happily as he slid the ring on her finger. He picks her up and spins her around before letting her down and kissing her there on stage.

Everyone on the dance floor was cheering for the newly engaged couple.

Kim and Tommy look at each other. "I think we should tell them I am pregnant later."

"Yeah lets let them have their day. Besides I can't think of a better pair then those two. I am so happy they are together." Tommy said genuinely.

The prom went on the rest of the night happily. The other girls all gushed over the couple and how romantic the proposal was. While also gawking at her ring. While everyone wished the happy couple congratulations. The last dance came and everyone danced away. And the song they all left the prom hearing was Van Halen's, Dreams.

--

Continued disclaimer: The songs are Over and Over by Three Days Grace, Sorry by Buckcherry, and finally Rule the World by Take That. I do not own any of them.

A/N:Well that is the official end to this story. I know this chapter was much longer then I originally anticipated. And is officially the longest chapter in this story at over 10 thousand words. But there were so many things I wanted to touch on. And then Kendrix and Nathan part just came to me as I was thinking of the impromptu ranger reunion. So stay tuned for the next story. And actually you all get a choice. Should I deal with Once a Ranger in the next story? Or should I have the SPD team up where they are pulled into the future? I am just curious to see which you guys would like to see. Because I have ideas for both. As well as bringing back an old villian that has only been hinted at in a few chapters in different ways. So anyway thanks for reading this story so please review and let me know what you thought of the story. And please let me which of the two teams ups you would like me to use I can even do both if you like. Oh and if there is anything loose ends I didn't tie up in this story you would maybe like to see continued in the next story just let me know I will work on it.


End file.
